Sentimientos Confundidos
by Ishii Sen Ling
Summary: Capítulo final de la relación entre Aqualad y Raven, ¿Cómo terminarán las cosas? Malchior logrará separarlos? Pasado,engaños,verdad y una pareja no tan común pero que a muchos les gusta RaeXAqua
1. Chapter 1

Siempre me he preguntado que pasaría si hubiera algo entre Raven y Aqualad. Y ¿Qué pensarían Robin y Chico Bestia al respecto?. Aquí les dejo mi obra, espero que les guste, saludos Ishii. Reviews porfa!

* * *

­­

Sentimientos Confundidos: Capítulo 1

Reencuentro 

Nuestra historia comienza con una chica de 17 años que meditaba en la azotea. Era muy pálida, con el cabello corto y oscuro. Su cuerpo se encontraba en la posición del loto y sus labios susurraban levemente las palabras _Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

-Raven-

La chica gótica abrió sus ojos, puso sus pies en el suelo y se dio la vuelta. Ahí estaba Robin.

Este último continuaba igual que siempre, excepto porque había duplicado sus entrenamientos y se encontraba en mejor forma que nunca. Ahora estaba más ágil y fuerte.

-Los chicos y yo nos preguntábamos si te gustaría... -

-No gracias- lo cortó Raven – tengo que meditar, además sabes que ese tipo de cosas no son de mi estilo. Pero gracias de todos modos- dijo amablemente mientras se daba media vuelta y retomaba su meditación.

-De acuerdo- dijo Robin- pero si te arrepientes estaremos abajo-

Raven no respondió, pero Robin sabía que no se encontraba molesta, así que bajó a la sala y se reunió con el resto del equipo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Cyborg, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia

-Viejo ¿Cómo se supone que la pasemos bien como equipo si Raven se la pasa meditando todo el día?- cuestionó Chico Bestia

-No se preocupen queridos amigos- intervino Starfire- He preparado el Trackflord de la alegría para subirle el ánimo a nuestra amiga Raven-

-No estoy seguro de que valla a funcionar Star- dudó Cyborg al ver un gran recipiente lleno de masa color café con extrañas cosas sobresalientes color púrpura y de intrigante olor

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la chica gótica. Era la única que había cambiado después de la lucha contra Trigón. Ahora se encontraba mucho más alta y se había vuelto la más fuerte y entusiasta a la hora de pelear. Sin comentar que ahora era la nueva víctima de Slade, que luego de su regreso había vuelto a su manía de molestar a los titanes.

Pero desde entonces las meditaciones de Raven eran interminables y tenían a los titanes bastante preocupados.

-¡Oh¡Amiga Raven! Que bueno que decidiste acompañarnos – gritó Star mientras volaba a través de la sala y le daba un gran abrazo

-Star me estoy quedando sin aire- susurró Raven

-Oh, cuanto lo siento- Star dejó de abrazar a Raven y juntas se sentaron en el gran sofá negro

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Raven impaciente

-¡Oh sí¡Prepárense titanes porque esta maratón de películas de terror los va a dejar sin aliento!- exclamó Chico Bestia mientras mostraba un sin número de películas amontonadas - ¿Cuál quieren ver primero, la maldición del cuarto oscuro o Noche de luna llena? – dijo con voz tenebrosa

Pero en ese momento hubo un apagón y todo quedó a oscuras.

-Chico Bestia ¿Acaso esto es parte de la película?- preguntó inocentemente Star

-Se supone que tienes que colocar el video y luego apagar las luces- dijo Cyborg

-Ese no fui yo- dijo confundido Chico Bestia

En ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-El computador no enciende- exclamó Robin

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Cyborg mientras cambiaba unos cables y presionaba varias teclas - Listo, pero hay que actuar rápido, estamos usando la energía de emergencia, y no es mucha- Robin volvió a sentarse frente al computador y sin perder tiempo buscó la zona afectada

-Están atacando en las afueras de la ciudad, en la compañía de electricidad¡Titanes en marcha! –

Dicho esto todos salieron de la sala, entraron al auto-T y luego de unos minutos ya se encontraban en su destino.

La compañía de electricidad se encontraba desierta, había varios generadores rotos, computadoras destrozadas y cables carcomidos por todas partes.

-Antes de que alguien diga algo, yo no hice nada- dijo Chico Bestia

-Shh- Robin colocó su dedo índice en su boca indicando silencio y luego señaló las escaleras. El segundo piso se encontraba bastante iluminado y se escuchaba bastante ruido. Todos miraron a su líder y este asintió.

Rápidos pero silenciosos los titanes subieron al segundo piso y encontraron a su enemigo.

-Quita tus manos de esos generadores de energía Overload – dijo Robin - ¡Titanes ataquen!

El primero en atacar fue Robin, quien sacó su vara metálica, dio un salto y comenzó a golpear fuertemente a Overload. Pero este lo tomó de un pie y lo lanzó contra la pared. Luego Starfire le envió unos cuantos de sus rayos verdes haciéndolo retroceder. Aprovechando esto Cyborg utilizó su rayo supersónico, ocasionando que Overload atravesara dolorosamente la pared.

Los cinco titanes entraron a la siguiente habitación por el agujero y se dispusieron a atacar. Pero para su sorpresa no había nadie allí.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Starfire

-Manténganse alertas- dijo Robin

Uno de los computadores de la sala explotó y Overload apareció de dentro de él. Esta vez su tamaño se había duplicado.

-Viejo ¿Cómo hizo eso?- exclamó Chico Bestia

-Su cuerpo está absorbiendo la energía de toda la compañía- explicó Cyborg mientras comenzaba a dispararle a Overload – ¡Hay que sacarlo de aquí!-

Overload lanzó un gruñido y todas las cosas de la habitación comenzaron a explotar. Raven reaccionó rápido y cubrió a todos con su energía oscura. Una vez que el polvo se hubo disipado los ataques continuaron.

Robin lanzó varios de sus discos y Chico Bestia lo embistió en forma de Rinoceronte. Pero Overload lo tomó de os cuernos y lo derribó.

-¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- gritó Raven al mismo tiempo que atacaba a Overload con su energía oscura. Este calló al suelo estrepitosamente y su tamaño disminuyó un poco.

-¡Starfire¡Cyborg!- Robin dio la señal de ataque y ambos titanes dispararon con fuerza.

-¡Booya!- gritó Cyborg glorioso

-¡Cyborg¡Cuidado!- gritó Robin

Pero el chico mitad máquina no alcanzó a reaccionar. Overload había evitado los ataques convirtiéndose en pura energía a través de unos cables y ahora se encontraba detrás de él.

Overload le ocasionó un corto circuito y Cyborg cayó al suelo desmayado.

Chico Bestia se transformó rápidamente en anguila con la intención de absorber la energía de Overload. Pero este lo tomó por un extremo y lo lanzó contra Starfire electrocutándola.

-Hasta aquí llegó la fiesta- dijo Robin mientras daba un salto y le incrustaba su vara metálica. Más nuevamente Overload sacó provecho y utilizando la vara metálica como medio conductor le dio una fuerte descarga al líder Petirrojo.

-Nadie trata así a mis amigos ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- Raven lo atacó directamente al chip, por lo que Overload dio un gran grito de dolor.

Lleno de ira comenzó a lanzar rayos a todas partes, y luego los concentró en la chica gótica, quien recordó que Cyborg había dicho que lo mejor era sacarlo de ahí. Así que esquivó los rayos volando y salió de la sala.

Tal y como lo dedujo Overload la siguió. Raven bajó al primer piso, y una vez que Overload la alcanzó, volvió a atacar.

Pero él se cubrió con uno de los generadores de energía y aprovechando que estaba lejos de Raven intentó absorber electricidad del generador. Desafortunadamente para él, el primer piso ya no tenía energía.

-¿Molesto?- dijo Raven al mismo tiempo que envolvía el generador con sus poderes y lo lanzaba contra él

Pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que Overload lo esquivó y tomando a Raven por sorpresa la sujetó firmemente con sus brazos y comenzó a darle varias descargas eléctricas.

Raven sentía un cosquilleo doloroso a través de todo su cuerpo. Uno detrás de otro, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior.

Raven había comenzado a gritar de dolor cuando un gran chorro de agua golpeó a Overload. Este soltó de inmediato a Raven y su tamaño disminuyó a la mitad.

-Yo lo pensaría mejor antes de volver a ponerle las manos encima Overload-

Raven se encontraba tendida en el suelo; esa voz se le hacía muy familiar.

El extraño avanzó por la sala, se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Raven-

-Aqualad- sus sospechas eran correctas

-Parece que tu amigo no está muy contento de verme- dijo Aqualad con una sonrisa y sin quitarle la vista a Overload

Raven no lo podía creer, llevaban más de un año sin verse. Él se encontraba igual que siempre, aunque tal vez un poco más alto y musculoso.

-Te estás poniendo viejo chispita- Raven se dio vuelta y se encontró con el resto de su equipo y los titanes Este

-También es un placer verte de nuevo Bee- dijo Cyborg mientras era ayudado por la chica abeja al caminar

Ambos equipos intercambiaron sonrisas con la intención de continuar conversando, pero Overload lanzó unos cuantos gruñidos y avanzó hacia donde se encontraban Raven y Aqualad.

-¡Más y menos si podemos!- Los hermanos rodearon a Overload con su rapidez, inmovilizando así a su enemigo

Una flecha atravesó la sala principal y dio justo en el centro del chip. Overload cayó al suelo y trató de escapar por las fuentes eléctricas.

-¡Aqualad ahora!- gritó Speedy

Este no perdió ni un segundo y lanzó una gran cantidad de agua hacia Overload, quien enseguida fue derrotado.

-Aqualad, viejo, buena jugada- dijo entusiasmado Chico Bestia mientras estrechaban manos

-Gracias- respondió- se ve que no has cambiado nada- dijo observando al chico verde. Y tenía razón.

Chico Bestia solo había crecido un poco, y lo único que había cambiado en él era que se encontraba muy mujeriego. Pero sus características físicas no lo ayudaban mucho.

-Parece que están un poco fuera de práctica- dijo Speedy

-Solo fue un descuido-dijo medio molesto Robin mientras tomaba el chip del suelo

-Jaja no te enojes-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos sin vernos¿Un año¿Dos?- preguntó Cyborg

-¡Oh queridos amigos los he extrañado mucho!- dijo Star mientras abrazaba a Bee con todas sus fuerzas

-Star creo que Bee no puede respirar- señaló Raven

-Oh, mis disculpas querida amiga- dijo Starfire mientras soltaba a Bee

-No te preocupes Star- dijo Bee al mismo tiempo que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y todos reían

-¿Qué les parece si para celebrar este maravilloso encuentro vamos todos a comer esa cosa que ustedes llaman pizza?- dijo Star

-Parece buena idea- opinó Robin

-¡Si comida!- gritaron al unísono más y menos

Pero en ese momento los comunicadores de los titanes Este comenzaron a vibrar.

-Parece que tendremos que dejarlo para mañana- dijo Speedy- Billy encontró una bóveda bancaria-

-¡Titanes Este al ataque!- gritó Bumble Bee mientras se dirigía a la salida a toda velocidad – Mañana en el puesto de pizza- fue lo último que se le escuchó decir antes de que desapareciera por la puerta principal y fuese seguida por su equipo

-Nos vemos mañana Raven- Aqualad le guiñó un ojo y luego salió

Raven tuvo un leve sonrojo, pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza _¨En que estoy pensando¨._

Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien la estaba mirando, pero nadie había notado nada.

Una vez que regresaron a la Torre-T Raven subió directamente a su habitación.

-Necesito meditar- pensó

Se colocó en la posición del loto y comenzó a pronunciar las palabras _Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos..._

Pero la imagen de un chico de largo cabello negro apareció de pronto en su mente y un leve sonrojo volvió a aparecer en sus mejillas.

_Esto no me puede estar pasando, no, si pasara mis emociones estarían desequilibrados, no, no volverá a pasar..._

* * *

Este es el primer capítulo, sé que aún no pasa nada muy interesante, pero ya veremos que sucede más adelante en el puesto de pizza.

Acepto comentarios e ideas de cualquier tipo.

Reviews porfa!

Saludos Ishii Sen Ling


	2. Comenzando a sentir

¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Es la primera vez que actualizo tan rápido, pero es que me alegró mucho ver reviews tan pronto. Gracias y espero que este capítulo les guste.

Teen Titans no me pertenece

Sentimientos Confundidos: Capítulo 2

Comenzando a sentir

Raven abrió sus ojos con la luz de la mañana. Miró el reloj y se sorprendió al ver que eran las seis de la madrugada.

Se levantó de todas maneras; una vez despierta no podía volver a dormir.

Se vistió, tomó un libro de su estantería y bajó a tomar desayuno.

-Buenos días Raven-

Ella subió la mirada sorprendida.

-Buenos días Robin-

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?- le preguntó él

-Simplemente no pude seguir durmiendo ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- dijo Raven mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar una taza de té

-Terminaba de entrenar- respondió el chico maravilla

-¿Tanto te afectó el comentario de Speedy?- dijo divertida Raven para provocarlo

-Tu más que nadie sabes que entreno todas las mañanas- se defendió Robin medio molesto

-Si seguro- Raven no le prestaba atención, una vez que su té estuvo listo se sentó en el gran sofá negro y se dispuso a leer

-¿Qué lees esta vez? Versos sombríos, Hechizos de Beltram...- Robin sabía como llamar su atención

-Encantamientos de Clot- respondió Raven levantando levemente su vista del libro- pero si estás buscando la manera de contraatacar, primero te aconsejo que te des una ducha, hueles como a tofu podrido- dijo Raven victoriosa

-Ja ja ja, muy chistosa – dijo Robin con sarcasmo – Ten cuidado porque a la próxima yo voy a ganar –

-Ni lo sueñes- susurró Raven volviendo a su lectura

Robin simplemente sonrió y salió de la sala. Realmente le gustaba hablar con Raven así, era su manera de comunicarse. Después de todo era él quien mejor la conocía en toda la torre.

A veces ganaba ella y otras veces él, aunque últimamente Raven siempre salía victoriosa.

La mañana pasó rápida. Cyborg y Chico Bestia no se despegaron de la pantalla gigante ni por un segundo. Al parecer estaban probando la última adquisición de Cyborg; un videojuego de motocicletas espaciales.

Raven por su lado no había soltado el libro de encantamientos, pero no se había encerrado en su habitación ni había ido a meditar. Por lo que ningún titán se atrevió a molestarla. Se encontraban felices, tal vez esto comenzara a mejorar.

Mientras tanto Robin había tenido varias conversaciones con Starfire.

-¿En serio raparse la cabeza está de moda¿Así como perforarse la nariz y las orejas?- Preguntó extrañada Starfire

-Algo así- le respondió Robin

-Creo que habrá cosas de su planeta que nunca lograré comprender-

Pero Robin no alcanzó a responderle, porque la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Es Johnny Rancid ¡Titanes en marcha!-

Pocos minutos después los cinco titanes del oeste se encontraban persiguiendo a Johnny Rancid y su motocicleta. Este había robado una joyería y ahora intentaba escapar con las manos llenas.

- ¡Titanes al ataque!- gritó el líder petirrojo

Robin lo seguía a toda velocidad en su motocicleta, y cuando ya estuvo a su alcance le envió algunos de sus explosivos. Pero Johnny Rancid los esquivó fácilmente. Luego se enfrentó a los rayos verdes que Starfire lanzaba, pero tampoco lo detuvieron. Lo que si le dio, fueron los rayos supersónicos de Cyborg, quien lo seguía por vuelo con ayuda de Chico Bestia en forma de Terodáctilo. Johnny Rancid rodó varios metros por el concreto antes de pararse y contraatacar, esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo.

- No me van a vencer con eso titanes entrometidos – dijo Johnny Rancid mientras atacaba a Robin

- Eso ya lo veremos- dijo el líder de los titanes

Johnny Rancid logró deshacerse de Robin con un golpe en la cara, luego Cyborg se lanzó encima pero también fue derribado

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? – preguntó entre risas Johnny Rancid

-¿De qué te estás riendo?- preguntó una voz tenebrosa y femenina a sus espaldas – ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos! – gritó Raven al tiempo en que una energía oscura salía de sus manos y derribaba a Johnny Rancid

-Maldita chica gótica- exclamó Rancid levantándose del suelo – Ahora te las vas a ver conmigo – dijo sacando una gran cadena y comenzando a girarla en dirección a Raven- Veamos como te las arreglas ahora-

La cadena de Rancid se fue contra Raven, pero esta la esquivó fácilmente desde el aire.

-No juegues conmigo- dijo Raven

Pero al parecer ella estaba subestimando el poder de Johnny Rancid ya que la cadena, al igual que un boomerang, regresó por la espalda de Raven y la atrapó firmemente.

-Yo no juego- dijo Johnny Rancid mientras arrojaba a Raven contra una pared

El impacto fue grande y Raven cayó desmayada al suelo.

-¡Déjala en paz peinado de púas!- gritó Chico Bestia al mismo tiempo que se transformaba en orangután y atacaba a Rancid

Este soltó la cadena y le dio un fuerte golpe en la quijada seguido de una patada en la cabeza. Chico Bestia dio un gruñido y luego le encestó un puñetazo en el estómago. Rancid se quedó sin aire y retrocedió. Chico Bestia aprovechó la situación y transformándose de nuevo en humano le dio una patada alta, dejando así derrotado a Rancid.

-No la vuelvas a tocar- susurró Chico Bestia

-¡Bien hecho Bestita!- lo felicitó Cyborg desde lejos

-Amigos creo que Raven se encuentra malherida- anunció Star desde el otro lado de la calle

Los titanes se reunieron rápido alrededor de su amiga. Raven aún se encontraba envuelta en la cadena. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y raspones; nada de que preocuparse. Pero se encontraba sumergida en un profundo sueño...

_-¿Entonces no crees que soy rara?- Preguntó una chica de cabello corto y oscuro_

_-Por supuesto que no, eres oscura e intensa, cosas que casi siempre son incomprendidas- Le respondió un libro_

_Las imágenes cambian _

_-Solo falta una cosa, un mechón de cabello de una chica hermosa-_

_-Oh querida no vas a llorar ahora. Sé que duele pero tendrás que aceptar la verdad. Terminó. Conseguí lo que quería y ya no te necesito más-_

_-¡No!-_

Raven despertó agitada y sin aliento. Estaba en un lugar muy iluminando y amplio. No estaba en su habitación, eso era seguro.

-Amiga Raven ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Star- De pronto todos sus recuerdos volvieron y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la golpeó –Bien- mintió enseguida para no preocupar a la tamaraniana

-Que alivio- dijo sonriendo Starfire- has dormido toda la tarde y nos preguntábamos si te encontrabas lo suficientemente bien como para acompañarnos al puesto de pizza-

-Si- respondió Raven luego de pensarlo un poco – solo voy a meditar un poco y enseguida bajo-

-En ese caso voy a darle la buena noticia a nuestros amigos- exclamó Starfire mientras salía emocionada de la enfermería

Una vez que Raven llegó a su habitación se sentó en el suelo, se colocó en la posición del loto y comenzó a susurrar las ya conocidas palabras Azarath Metrion Zinthos...

_Porque volvieron esos recuerdos, se supone que te había olvidado hace años_

_Todo lo que me hiciste sufrir, todo lo que me hiciste sentir...te odio Malchior_

_¡Te odio a ti y a todos tus recuerdos! No voy a dejar que nadie me haga lo mismo nunca_

Una de las lámparas de la habitación se rompió y Raven abrió los ojos sobresaltada.

_Algo no está bien conmigo misma_

-Raven ya nos vamos- la voz de Cyborg se escuchó a través de la puerta

-Enseguida voy-

Un rato después los titanes llegaron al puesto de pizza. Al parecer los titanes este ya habían llegado y se encontraban distribuidos en dos mesas redondas que se encontraban juntas.

Se bajaron del auto-T y se sentaron en los puestos vacíos.

Raven fue la última, y le dio un escalofrío por la espalda al ver que el último puesto vacío era la lado de Aqualad.

Nerviosa pero controlada tomó asiento y saludó a todos.

A suizquiera tenía a Aqualad, a laderecha estaba Chico Bestia, seguido de Más y Menos, Speedy, Robin, Starfire, Bee y por último Cyborg cerraba lo que parecía óvalo.

-¿Están saliendo!- el gritó de Bee dejó a todos mudos y la miraron con extrañeza

-¡Star¡Felicidades! No tenía idea – Bee le da un gran abrazo a Starfire y esta se sonroja –Luego me cuentas todos los detalles- dijo en un susurro mientras Robin se ponía rojo

En ese momento Raven lo recordó, Starfire y Robin estaban saliendo desde hace un mes.

Siempre estaban juntos y salían todo el tiempo. Luego de cada cita Star le contaba todo llena de emoción.

_Me pregunto como se sentirá amar a alguien de verdad y que él te corresponda_

Raven se sonroja

_No de nuevo. Creo que ese golpe en la cabeza me afectó más de lo que pensaba_

Comienza a jugar con una servilleta nerviosamente

_Se supone que no puedo sen..._

-¿Raven te sucede algo?- Preguntó Aqualad

-No, nada- dijo esforzándose para no volver a sonrojarse de nuevo. Aqualad se veía muy guapo, tenía que admitirlo – Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo –

-Es que Johnny Rancid la lanzó contra la pared- intervino Chico Bestia- Y yo la salve –

Raven no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, miró para ver si alguien más los estaba escuchando, pero todos estaban concentrados en sus propias conversaciones.

-Solo tuve que darle uno de mis puñetazos en su estómago y terminarlo con una patada. Pan comido para alguien tan profesional como yo- comenzó a relatar Chico Bestia para lucirse

-Claro que pude haberlo terminado más rápido como tirano saurio, pero a veces prefiero utilizar mi propia fuerza. Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero ¿verdad? – dijo Chico Bestia mientras tomaba un trozo de pizza

Raven miró a Aqualad, quien al parecer escuchaba sin mucho entusiasmo todas las historias de chico bestia.

Afortunadamente la camarera se acercó a preguntar si querían algo de tomar, interrumpiendo así los relatos del joven verde.

-Yo quiero una soda por favor, hoy me siento inspirado- dijo Chico Bestia

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó la camarera

-Té helado – respondieron Raven y Aqualad al mismo tiempo

La camarera se fue y ambos se quedaron observándose sorprendidos.

-Y como les iba diciendo- comenzó Chico Bestia

-Chico Bestia esas chicas te han estado observando desde hace rato- dijo Aqualad

-¿En serio¿Dónde?- preguntó emocionado – Ya las vi – y sin decir más se levantó y comenzó a conversar con unas chicas de otra mesa

-No puedo creer que te deshicieras de él –suspiró Raven aliviada

-Yo no puedo creer que funcionara- dijo divertido Aqualad – ¿Desde cuando está tan mujeriego y charlatán?-

-No tengo idea, pero si continua así mis nervios van a reventar- respondió Raven mientras la camarera les dejaba su pedido

-¿Y como te ha ido durante todo este tiempo?- Preguntó él

-Bien, es decir siempre sucede una que otra cosa, pero en general bien- Raven se repitió así misma lo que acababa de decir y se avergonzó de su respuesta vacía – ¿Y a ti? -

-Bastante bien, el equipo a mejorado mucho y creo que ya me adapté a la superficie- dijo con tranquilidad Aqualad

-¿No extrañas Atlantis?- dijo Raven mientras recordaba su tierra natal Azarath, ella la extrañaba mucho, sabía lo que se sentía estar lejos de casa tanto tiempo

-Si, pero aquí arriba hay cosas que jamás encontraría bajo el agua- dijo Aqualad con una sonrisa- Y los libros no están en tan mal estado como los de allá-

-¿Te gusta leer?-

-¿Sorprendida?-

-Un poco- dijo avergonzada Raven- Es que siempre creí que tenías otros intereses, como el deporte-

-Diste en el clavo, aunque la verdad es que hago un poco de todo, entreno, leo, escucho música, hay veces que hasta escribo- dijo mientras se preguntaba si haber confesado lo último había sido buena idea

-Increíble- Raven estaba maravillada

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Según recuerdo leías mucho-

Así pasaron todo el resto de la tarde. Raven y Aqualad encontraron que no solo tenían la lectura en común; sino también la música, gustos sobre películas, comida e incluso color favorito; azul.

-No has comido nada- señaló de repente Aqualad

-No tengo mucha hambre- se excusó Raven- pero tu tampoco has probado bocado-

-Creo que me estoy cansando de comer pizza casi todos los días- dijo él mirando la pizza con un poco de desagrado – No somos muy buenos en la cocina- añadió al ver la mirada de extrañeza de Raven – Speedy no sabe de cocina, tampoco más y menos, y lograr que Bee lo haga es como detener la lluvia con las manos-

-¿Y tu sabes cocinar?- preguntó ella curiosa

-Mi especialidad son las pastas- dijo con tono orgulloso- Aunque una vez intenté cocinar carne, pero no quedó muy bien que digamos. Es por eso que siempre estamos pidiendo comida china, pizza o tacos-

-¡No van a creer lo que me acaba de pasar!- dijo Chico Bestia mientras se sentaba molesto al lado de Raven- Ese par de chicas dijeron que no era su tipo de chico y me echaron de su mesa-

-Fascinante- dijo sarcásticamente Aqualad

Raven no pudo contenerse y dejó salir una leve risa.

-¿De qué te estás riendo?- preguntó aún molesto Chico Bestia

-Lo siento- dijo ella, pero la verdad es que quería seguir riendo y no pudo evitar al menos seguir sonriendo

-Tienes una risa muy linda y una sonrisa encantadora- dijo Aqualad- deberías sonreír más a menudo-

Raven no pudo evitar esta vez sonrojarse en frente de todos. Pero no duró mucho, ya que una camarera que se encontraba cerca traía una gran jarra de jugo y al descontrolarse Raven, la jarra explotó mojándolos a todos.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, yo no se que sucedió- dijo la camarera rato después mientras limpiaba todo y lloraba desconsolada

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras ya nos íbamos- la comenzó a consolar Bee mientras les daba señas a su equipo para retirarse – Fue bueno verlos chicos, hasta la próxima-

Todos se despidieron y se marcharon en direcciones opuestas. Apenas Cyborg hubo estacionado el auto-T, Raven corrió a su habitación y se encerró en ella.

- Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos...-

_¿Porqué me sucede esto a mi¿Porqué?_

_Se supone que no deba sentir, se supone que no iba a dejar que nadie me hiciera sentir tan bien de nuevo._

_Tengo que olvidarlo, tengo que calmarme, no voy a aceptar que me esté sucediendo esto..._

* * *

¿Qué tal? Perdón si me tardé en actualizar, es que se me alargó el capítulo. Ojalá les halla gustado este capítulo. Nuestros jóvenes titanes recién comienzan a dejar salir sus emociones, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando descubran que las tienen en común?

Dejen reviews! Saludos Ishii Sen Ling

**x-Misao-x: **¡Que bueno que te gusto mi fic! Aquí te dejo el segundo el segundo capítulo para que lo disfrutes, y ya comencé el tercero, así que actualizaré tan pronto pueda.

**Raven Youkai**: Tu idea de los planes maquiavélicos me suena muy buena, voy a ver como la aplico, ojalá te guste este capítulo.

**ArwenElendil:** Gracias por dejarme reviews y leer mi fic, cada vez se pondrá más interesante, ya lo verán.

**Misato**: A mi también me gusta esta pareja, pero como vi que no había ninguno pues puse manos a la obra, ojalá te guste como va quedando, y luego se pondrá muy intersante.

**Mika Seido:** Que bueno que te gustó, realmente los reviews me ayudan a escribir, ojalá sigas leyendo mi fic.

**Prima cata:** Gracias por leer lo que leíste, ojalá algún día te convenza de leerlo entero y te guste


	3. Salvando el Océano

Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo. Este tiene un poco más de acción que los otros, pero Raven y Aqualad no se quedarán atrás.

Teen Titans no me pertenece

* * *

Sentimientos Confundidos: Capítulo 3

Salvando el océano

Raven dormía profundamente en su habitación; el día anterior había sido bastante agitado y se había quedado hasta tarde meditando.

Desafortunadamente no pudo seguir durmiendo mucho tiempo más, ya que la alarma comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de su cama, se vistió, se colocó su capa y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala.

Al entrar solo vio a un muy molesto Robin y la imagen de un gran barco en la pantalla.

Cyborg y Starfire llegaron enseguida, sus caras mostraban sueño y cansancio.

-¿Dónde está Chico Bestia?- Preguntó Cyborg entre bostezos

Pero nadie había alcanzado a responder cuando un frustrado Chico verde hizo su aparición.

-¡Dos de la mañana¡Dos de la mañana!- comenzó a gritar- ¿Qué acaso los villanos no duermen!-

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Raven haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Chico Bestia

-Este barco fue atacado hace menos de media hora- Comenzó a explicar Robin- Fue interceptado antes de llegar a Jump City y cambió su curso hacia el este. Luego se detuvo frente a una empresa de agua potable y no se ha vuelto a mover desde entonces. Nuestra misión es averiguar ¿Quién¿Porqué? y ¿Para qué?-

-¿Es decir que ni siquiera sabemos contra quien peleamos?- intervino Chico Bestia

-Puedo imaginármelo- fue la simple respuesta del líder; ahora Raven entendía el porqué de su mal humor y al parecer el resto del equipo también, ya que nadie preguntó más.

La única persona capaz de ponerlo en ese estado era Slade.

-Entonces ayudaré a Cyborg a preparar la nave-T –dijo Star par alejarse del tema

-No creo que la podamos utilizarla Star- le respondió el chico mitad máquina

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Raven

-Este barco es un Tec 1596 de alta propulsión, con un gran oscilador conectado a la base de datos, fuerte estabilidad sónica, un disco ideoelectrónico...-

-Viejo mis neuronas no funcionan a esta hora de la madrugada- dijo confundido Chico Bestia

-Tus neuronas nunca funcionan- susurró Raven; que la despertaran tan temprano la ponía de mal humor

-Es un barco con radares de alta tensión, si utilizamos la nave nos descubrirán fácilmente- dijo Cyborg poniéndolo lo más sencillo que pudo

-¿Y el sub-T?- preguntó Starfire

-Tampoco-

-¿Y como se supone que lleguemos allá?- dijo Raven

-Holaaa...-dijo Chico Bestia mientras mostraba su lengua

-Tenía que preguntar- susurró Raven con cara de asco

-Bien titanes en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Robin para finalizar

Una hora después vemos el barco no muy lejos de la empresa de agua potable; la parte superior se encontraba repleta de robots armados y la luz de la cabina se encontraba encendida. Alguien estaba dentro de ella.

-¿Alguna señal?- Preguntó una voz grave

-Ninguna aún ¿Está seguro que vendrán?- Esta voz era más insegura que la interior, demostraba timidez y miedo

-Por supuesto que vendrán, solo avísame si vez algo en el radar, aunque dudo que se dejen ver-

Muy lejos de allí y varios metros bajo el agua, una ballena verde nadaba a toda velocidad.

Dentro de su boca estaban los otros cuatro titanes aclarando los últimos detalles.

-Solo me queda una duda- dijo Starfire – Cyborg dijo que no hay manera de abrir las compuertas de debajo del barco desde el exterior, entonces ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?-

-Yo los voy a tele transportar con mis poderes- respondió Raven

-Exacto- afirmó Robin- Ya falta poco, prepárense-

Poco después Chico Bestia se detuvo y dio un gemido en señal de que había llegado. Raven cerró sus ojos y concentrándose lo suficiente envolvió a todos en su energía negra. Segundos después los cinco titanes se encontraban en medio de un pasillo mal iluminado.

-¿En qué parte estamos?- dijo Chico Bestia mientras se sacudía para sacarse toda el agua de encima

- Dos pisos más arriba que el de la carga- señaló Raven

-Amigos creo que alguien se acerca- Starfire tenía razón, se escuchaban pasos en las escaleras y cada vez más cercanos

-Rápido por aquí- susurró Cyborg abriendo una puerta

Todos entraron rápido y guardaron absoluto silencio. Apenas Cyborg cerró la puerta, el lugar donde se encontraban quedó completamente a oscuras. Ahora los pasos se escuchaban a lo largo del pasillo, lentamente pasaron frente a la puerta y siguieron de largo.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo aliviado Chico Bestia

-¿Cyborg nos das luz por favor?- pidió Robin

-Con mucho gusto- respondió este sacando una brillante luz de su hombro y dirigiéndola en todas direcciones- Según nuestros comunicadores estamos en el ala oeste, es decir en la sala de reunión-

-Bien titanes es hora de separarnos- dijo Robin- ya todos conocen sus misiones-

-Nosotras buscaremos a la tripulación- dijo Starfire

-Robin y yo buscaremos a Slade- continuó Cyborg

- Y yo investigaré que es lo que transporta el barco- terminó Chico Bestia

-Bien titanes ¡En marcha!- exclamó Robin mientras todos tomaban direcciones diferentes.

Raven y Starfire volaron hasta el otro extremo del barco buscando rastro de la tripulación, ya que lo único que se había obtenido era una señal de auxilio, pero la guardia costera no había tenido noticias del capitán o de marinero alguno.

Ambas chicas revisaron todas las salas que encontraron a su paso, pero en ninguna hallaron a la tripulación. Ya cuando comenzaban a pensar que seguramente habían logrado escapar, dieron con la primera pista.

- Raven¿Dónde se supone que estamos?- preguntó Starfire mientras observaba intrigada su alrededor

-Según nuestros comunicadores, en el tercer piso, ala este, sala de experimentación- respondió la chica gótica- ¿Qué es esto?-

Las dos titanes se encontraban horrorizadas, la extraña sala estaba llena de grandes contenedores transparentes, y todos llenos de un líquido verdoso. Dentro de cada uno se encontraba una criatura diferente, y a su lado todo un análisis completo.

-Amiga Raven no creerás que estas criaturas están vivas ¿Verdad?- Preguntó espantada Star mientras observaba lo que parecían animales desformes

-Me temo que si- respondió Raven mientras tomaba uno de los análisis y lo leía rápidamente- Pero no entiendo para que, será mejor que le informe a Robin de esto- sacó su comunicador y lo encendió- Raven a Robin-

-Raven ¿Encontraron a la tripulación?- cuestionó el líder petirrojo

-No aún, pero tenemos información que podría interesarte-

-Continúa-

-Dentro de la sala de experimentación están mutando animales acuáticos- dijo Raven mientras le mostraba a algunos de los seres por la pantalla

-Investiguen de que se trata, seguramente el capitán te podrá dar más información. ¿Han sabido algo de Chico Bestia?-

-Nada todavía- dijo Raven, pero se detuvo al escuchar varios pasos tras el comunicador-

-Hablamos luego, Robin fuera-

-¿Nuestros amigos están bien?- Preguntó preocupada Starfire

-No estoy segura- dijo inquieta Raven – Star debemos darnos prisa en sacar a la tripulación, no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo más tengamos de quietud. Antes de llegar aquí vi una escalera, baja por ella y ve que encuentras-

-¿Y tu que harás?- dijo Starfire

-Yo voy a subir al segundo piso, ahí están los camarotes y la cocina, tal vez los tengan ahí- dijo Raven poniéndole fin a la conversación

-En ese caso te deseo toda la suerte del mundo- Star le dio un fuerte abrazo a Raven y salió volando a toda velocidad

Como desearía poder expresarme así. Sentir tanta alegría. Poder sentir emociones. Poder sentirme bien sin tener que quebrantar todo a mi alrededor...

-En que estoy pensando- susurró Raven para si misma, y sin más demoras tomó vuelo, salió de la sala de experimentación y subió las escaleras.

Para su sorpresa fue a dar a un pasillo muy oscuro, las puertas estaban casi todas rotas, habían muebles rotos tirados por doquier e incluso instrumentos de cocina.

Raven supuso que aquí no tenían a la tripulación, pero de todas maneras daría una vuelta para supervisar.

Primero revisó los camarotes, pero no había nadie en ellos. Solo indicios de que había habido una gran pelea, pero nada más. Así que se dirigió tranquilamente a la cocina, la cual estaba en peores condiciones que los camarotes, pero tampoco había señales de que alguien continuara allí. O por lo menos eso pensó Raven, ya que apenas se dio la vuelta, una cacerola se calló en el extremo del fondo.

-¿Capitán?- Preguntó Raven dudosa- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- dijo mientras avanzaba lentamente por un costado

Una vez que hubo atravesado la mitad, Raven comenzó a pensar que seguramente la cacerola se había caído por su culpa, y ya estaba por retirarse cuando sintió una gran patada en la espalda y fue a dar contra la pared del fondo.

-Pero que...- Raven levantó la mirada y vio a uno de los robots de Slade – Tu te la buscaste ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- exclamó mientras las cosas de la cocina eran envueltas en energía negra y se iban contra el robot

Pero este esquivó la mayoría y salió de la cocina a toda velocidad con el fin de contarle a Slade la llegada de sus esperados invitados.

No hicieron falta palabras para que Raven adivinara su propósito, así que tomó las partes de los muebles rotos y con ellos bloqueó la escalera al piso superior donde se encontraba la cabina.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses- susurró victoriosa mientras le lanzaba directamente rayos negros y el robot caía sin energías

La chica gótica se acercó para asegurarse de que no había dado la alarma de su llegada, y usando esto en su contra, el robot se volvió a levantar y le dio varios golpes en la cara y el abdomen. Dejando así a la joven titán sin aire, pero eso no significaba que estuviera sin fuerzas para seguir, al contrario, se disolvió en pura energía y apareció tras el robot.

-¿Mesa para uno?- dijo mientras lanzaba contra él una mesa cercana con tanta fuerza que el robot no se volvió a levantar.

Raven dejó volar y puso los pies sobre el suelo, pero antes de tan siquiera poder suspirar, sintió la presencia de alguien tras ella, y luego que alguien tocaba su hombro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la chica dio una fuerte patada con su pie derecho hacia atrás dándole en la quijada a su agresor y dejándolo en el suelo.

Raven hubiera continuado el ataque, pero afortunadamente se dio cuenta de quien era la persona a quien había golpeado justo a tiempo.

-¡Aqualad!- dijo sorprendida

-No sabías que golpearas tan fuerte- dijo mientras se tocaba la quijada- ahora sé que no debo hacerte enojar- añadió mientras sonreía

-Yo...yo lo siento mucho- dijo muy avergonzada Raven mientras su cara tomaba un leve tono sonrojado y ayudaba a Aqualad a levantarse

-No te preocupes- dijo él calmado- es mi culpa por haberte asustado-

_¡Porqué tenía que pasarme a mi! Que va a pensar de mi ahora...un momento se supone que eso no debería preocuparme, es decir, yo no siento nada por él...así que no debería afectarme...o tal vez...tal vez..._

-De todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó muy curioso Aqualad

-Vinimos a derrotar a Slade- dijo Raven tratando de hacer desaparecer su sonrojo, de todas maneras tenía su capucha puesta, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar

-¿A las dos de la mañana?-

-Tu también estás aquí- le recordó la joven titán

-Si lo sé, pero como estamos en la zona este, me extrañó- dijo Aqualad mientras los comunicadores se encendían y se iluminaban

-Robin a Raven-

-Bee a Aqualad-

-Aquí Raven- dijo ella

-Habla Aqualad- dijo él

-Raven los titanes este están aquí-

-Si ya me di cuenta- dijo mientras recordaba su vergonzoso encuentro con Aqualad- Estoy en el primer piso con Aqualad-

-Necesito que vallas a ayudar a Starfire, encontró a la tripulación pero no puede sacarla de aquí sola, está en el cuarto piso y...- pero Robin fue interrumpido porque alguien lo empujó y puso su cara en el comunicador.

Raven pudo distinguir a una muy enojada Bee, pero esta vez llevaba el cabello suelto, seguramente con el apuro no pudo peinarse y el que la despertaran tan temprano la había puesto de muy mal humor.

-Nada de eso- la voz de Bee sonaba con un gran eco, ya que en el comunicador de Aqualad también estaba Bee- Más y menos ayudarán a Starfire, Speedy y yo ayudaremos a este par a derrotar a ese maldito de Slade y ustedes dos irán a ayudar a Chico Bestia-

-Hace rato que no se comunica con ninguno de nosotros- dijo Cyborg desde detrás de Bee- seguramente la señal no llega hasta allá abajo-

-Bee fuera- dijo al mismo tiempo que los comunicadores se apagaban

-Parece que somos tu y yo- dijo Aqualad sonriendo

-Si- fue la simple exclamación de Raven

¡Voy a estar sola con Aqualad! Bien Raven tranquila, nada de que preocuparse, recuerda, nada de volver a sentir, canaliza tus emociones

-Tu conoces mejor el lugar que yo- señaló él mientras hacía un gesto con su mano para que bajara por la escalera

Ambos bajaron al segundo piso y buscaron la escalera para bajar al tercero.

-¿Qué hay allí?- preguntó Aqualad señalando la puerta del fondo

-Es la sala de experimentación, no pude averiguar muy bien que es lo que hacían, pero al parecer experimentaban con animales- Raven recordó que Aqualad venía de la Atlántida, así que prefirió omitir la parte de animales acuáticos, solo por si acaso – Ahí está la escalera- dijo Raven mientras comenzaba a bajar seguida de Aqualad

-¡Cuidado!- gritó el chico de cabello negro

Pero Raven no alcanzó a reaccionar y sintió un par de brazos que la abrazaban contra la pared.

-Esos dos nunca miran por donde van- dijo Aqualad mientras miraba acusadoramente la escalera, por donde recién más y menos habían pasado a toda velocidad sin percatarse de que casi tiran escaleras abajo a sus compañeros.

Pero Raven no estaba preocupada por eso, se sentía muy tranquila entre los brazos de Aqualad. Se sentía tan bien, tan sobre protector...

_¡Despierta! Se supone que no puedes sentir.¿Qué pasa si hago explotar el barco por preocuparme por tonterías, no, tengo que detener esto ahora..._

-Aqualad ya puedes dejar de abrazarme- dijo calmadamente

-¿Qué? Ah...si...disculpa- ahora el avergonzado era él, después de todo ya llevaban largo rato en esa posición. E incluso a pesar de lo mal iluminado, Raven pudo distinguir un leve sonrojo, que luego trató de disimular mirando a otro lado

Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta, fue de que con el impulso del abrazo, su capucha se había bajado, y al ver a Aqualad sonrojado, por más que trato no pudo más que sonrojarse ella también. Lo cual evitó mostrar mientras seguía bajando las escaleras.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto y último piso, encontraron un sinnúmero de contenedores, todos amontonados unos contra otros, y entremedio de todo, se encontraba un chico verde.

-Chico Bestia ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Aqualad

-Viejo no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte, llevo aquí como dos horas y los comunicadores no funcionan- dijo alegre Chico Bestia

-¿Y qué es todo esto?- cuestionó Raven

-No se preocupen tengo todo bajo control, ya se todos los planes de Slade y no van a creer que es lo que tiene planeado hacer esta vez. Verán lo que está en estos tarros gigantes, son horribles caramelos nítricos, y lo que quiere hacer es tirar estos caramelos al agua con los interruptores de la cabina y así cuando la empresa de agua potable comience a trabajar, tendrán agua con sabor a wacala, y nadie podrá tomar agua, entonces todos tomarán gaseosas, de esa manera todos engordaremos y Slade acabará al mundo dejándonos a todos como bolas de grasa- dijo Chico Bestia a toda velocidad

Pero ni Raven ni Aqualad podían pronunciar palabra, esta vez el cerebro del chico verde había ido demasiado lejos.

-Vamos digan algo¿No me darán las gracias por descubrir el plan ultra secreto?

-Voy a fingir que no escuché nada de lo que acabas de decir- dijo Raven tratando de aguantarse para no golpearlo

-Yo te apoyo- dijo Aqualad

-¿De qué están hablando?- dijo Chico Bestia

-¿Cómo sabes que es lo que tienen los contenedores?- preguntó Raven

-Es sencillo, todos tienen las mismas iniciales HCN y dentro hay un montón de polvito- dijo Chico Bestia como si fuera obvio

-¿Dónde aprendiste química, en una caja de cereal?- Dijo muy molesto Aqualad

Raven no pudo contener una leve risa¿acaso no había dicho lo mismo años atrás con la historia?.

Creo que es más parecido a mi de lo que pensaba 

Pero se detuvo de inmediato, ya que una de las bombillas estalló, dejando todo más oscuro.

-Bien hecho Raven- dijo Chico Bestia

-No estás entendiendo ¿verdad?- Aqualad no había prestado mayor atención a la bombilla. Ahora sabía cuales era los planes de Slade, y no sabía como haría esta vez para detenerlo

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el chico verde confundido

-El HCN es cianuro, no horribles caramelos nítricos – comenzó a explicar el chico acuático

-El cianuro es un elemento químico mortal, si Slade logra ponerlo en el agua, matará a todos los seres vivos que tengan contacto con el agua de mar y la de la empresa de agua potable- continuó explicando la chica gótica

-Ah...- suspiró Chico Bestia mientras se reía inocentemente- Lo siento, leve confusión-

-Tenemos que avisarles a los otros enseguida- dijo Raven

Pero no había terminado de hablar cuando Starfire entró volando a toda velocidad.

-Oh queridos amigos que bueno que están a salvo- dijo Star con una cara muy inquieta

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Chico Bestia

-A sucedido algo terrible, hablé con el capitán de la tripulación y resulta que este barco está cargado en grandes cantidades de Cianuro-

-Si lo acabamos de notar- dijo Raven

-Si pero eso no es lo peor, resulta que eso es solo una distracción. Lo que de verdad hace el barco es experimentar con criaturas marinas para desarrollar una nueva forma de ataque marino sin que sea detectado por el enemigo a través de radares-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Aqualad

-Que Slade está jugando con una doble carta, verán en el piso superior hay varios paneles solares, y cuando reciban la luz del glorioso amanecer, las compuertas de aquí abajo dejarán caer los contenedores liberando el cianuro y acabando con la existencia- dijo Star casi poniéndose a llorar

-¿Y que estamos esperando? Hay que ir a destruir esos paneles de inmediato- dijo Raven impaciente, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo ahí abajo

-Por eso e venido a buscar su ayuda, las horribles criaturas están custodiando los paneles y por más que intentamos no podemos derrotarlos, creemos que el poder mental de Aqualad podría funcionar-

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda para el amanecer?- dijo preocupado Aqualad

-Una hora-dijo Starfire- ¡Espera!- gritó la chica de cabello rojo al ver que su amigo subía a toda velocidad la escalera

-Su hogar y el nuestro están en peligro- dijo Raven mientras tomaba vuelo tras Aqualad

Chico Bestia y Starfire no dijeron más y salieron tras su compañeros al piso superior.

Allí se encontraban los demás titanes luchando contra cinco criaturas gigantescas, al parecer habían continuado mutando después de que Raven y Starfire dejaron la sala de experimentación. Pero por más que los titanes intentaban, no había nada que les hiciera daño.

La tripulación por su parte, trataba de desconectar el sistema operatorio de los paneles en la cabina, pero al parecer no les iba muy bien, ya que los robots de Slade se encontraban ahí y no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente.

-¡Aqualad!- el grito de Robin se escuchó desde la otra punta del barco, donde el líder de los titanes oeste peleaba arduamente contra uno de los seres con ayuda de Speedy

El chico de Atlantis no lo pensó dos veces, cerró sus ojos y concentrándose lo suficiente mandó varias ondas a todas la criaturas. Pero fue en vano, ninguna de ellas respondió.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Raven

-No funciona, sus mentes están tan distorsionadas que no quieren escuchar. Tendremos que hacer esto de cuerpo a cuerpo- respondió Aqualad mientras le mostraba una última sonrisa a Raven y comenzaba a luchar con una de las criaturas

_¿Cómo hace para sonreír si está tan enojado? Es decir su hogar puede ser destruido, y aún así se mantiene tan calmado...es sorprendente..._

-¡Raven cuidado!- gritó Bee a lo lejos

Raven salió de sus pensamientos, una enorme criatura que más que todo parecía pulpo estaba a su lado y la comenzó a atacar.

Ella esquivó el tentáculo volando, y tomando con sus poderes los objetos del suelo, se los mandó en su contra.

Pero la criatura ni se inmutó y continuó su ataque. Raven siguió esquivando tentáculos por el aire, pero en una de esas el desforme molusco la atrapó.

-¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- gritó Raven liberando su energía oscura

El molusco dio un enorme alarido, pero no soltó a Raven, al contrario, comenzó a sacudirla de un lado a otro, golpeándola contra el suelo y las paredes de la cabina.

En ese momento tres flechas eléctricas le dieron con todo a la criatura, y esta soltó a Raven desde gran altura. Y como era de esperar, la joven titán no estaba preparada para tal caída, y como estaba aún confundida por los golpes no pudo concentrarse para levitar.

Pero afortunadamente no fue a dar contra el suelo, sino contra los fuertes brazos de un joven enmascarado.

-¿Estás bien Raven?- preguntó Speedy

-Si, gracias- la verdad era que aún estaba un poco mareada, pero estaba lo suficientemente conciente como para levantarse sola

Speedy la dejó delicadamente en el suelo y le disparó otra flecha a la criatura.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo- le dijo él- tu preocúpate de los paneles, tan solo tenemos media hora antes de que salga el sol

Raven asintió y cruzó corriendo el barco hasta donde se encontraban los paneles.

En el camino pudo observar como Más y Menos se encargaban de la segunda criatura confundiéndola con su rapidez.

Luego a Cyborg y Bee, quienes tenían a su molusco casi derrotado, con los fuertes ataques eléctricos y los rayos supersónicos la criatura no duraría mucho.

Después vio a Starfire y Chico Bestia; ella atacaba desde el aire esquivando las pinzas de la criatura que más que todo parecía cangrejo, y Chico Bestia lo electrocutaba en forma de anguila.

Más allá estaban Robin y Aqualad dando todo lo que tenían. Sus movimientos eran perfectos y sincronizados.

_Si no los conociera, diría que se saben todo de memoria...Es tan ágil...tan fuerte..._

Raven se volvió a ruborizar

_No de nuevo, Raven concéntrate, no puedes sentir algo hacia él, no puedes dejar que nadie te hiera de nuevo, no como lo hizo él, no de nuevo_

-¿Vas hacia alguna parte?- Raven se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa voz- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Raven-

-Slade- susurró mientras su ira comenzaba a crecer

-No te enfades todavía, tengo algo especial preparado para ti-

-Yo no te tengo miedo- dijo la chica gótica mientras sus manos eran rodeadas de energía oscura- ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!-

Su energía se fue directamente contra Slade, este cayó lejos y volvió a levantarse

-¿Porqué tan enojada?- dijo él tratando de provocarla

-No te me acerques- le advirtió ella mientras le mandaba más rayos

-Oh vamos, por lo menos déjame darte la sorpresa- dijo mientras esquivaba ágilmente todos los rayos de Raven y la golpeaba fuertemente dejándola sin aire.

Raven se levantó justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada baja y lo golpeó con fuerza. Pero Slade no se detuvo, y pronto empezó una pelea de puños, golpes, patadas, esquivazos, llaves y un sinnúmero de técnicas de defensa y ataque más.

Pero tras los últimos minutos Slade llevaba la delantera, y tenía acorralada a Raven contra uno de los paneles solares.

-Bueno Raven creo que llegamos a tu final, pero antes voy a darte tu sorpresa- dijo Slade mientras sacaba una pequeña arma- He estado haciendo un estudio minucioso de tus debilidades, y e descubierto ciertos rayos que combinados con la electricidad te dejarán en la más profunda oscuridad- dijo mientras le apuntaba con el arma- dulces sueños-

-¿Decías?- dijo Raven mientras usaba la poca energía que le quedaba y lanzaba en contra de Slade el panel solar

-¡Raven¿Estás bien?- dijo muy preocupado Chico Bestia mientras la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie

-Si, eso creo- la verdad es que estaba muy cansada, necesitaba descansar y recuperar energía

Raven miró a su alrededor, aún quedaban dos criaturas que derrotar. Era por eso que nadie había podido ayudarla hasta ahora.

Una de las dos criaturas cayó y Starfire, Cyborg y Bee se fueron directamente contra los paneles solares.

-Dense prisa nos quedan solo 7 minutos- gritó Cyborg al mismo tiempo que preparaba su cañón láser.

Pero no habían alcanzado a atacar cuando una enorme explosión cubrió la superficie del barco dejando todo en llamas

-¿Creían que se librarían de mi tan fácilmente?- dijo Slade desde lo alto de la cabina- Hasta pronto titanes, si es que sobreviven-

Apenas terminó de hablar hubieron más explosiones por todas partes.

-¡Chico Bestia saca a la tripulación de aquí!- gritó Robin

El chico verde dejó a Raven con los demás y se tiró al agua para luego transformarse en ballena. La tripulación entró dentro de su boca y Chico Bestia nadó a toda velocidad hacia la costa.

-Robin ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Starfire mientras se apoyaba en su novio preocupada

Pero el líder petirrojo no había alcanzado a responder, cuando un fuerte crujido sonó desde el último piso.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Speedy

-Las puertas de los contenedores se deben estar abriendo- dijo Cyborg mientras se tiraba al suelo para no ser alcanzado por la bomba

-Pero aún si no amanece- dijo Bee

-Es el fuego- dijo Raven- tenemos que apagarlo, le está entregando energía a los paneles solares-

-Déjenmelo a mi- dijo Aqualad mientras corría hacia los paneles y sacaba agua del océano para apagar el fuego

-Titanes hay que sacar los contenedores rápido- Todos asintieron y corrieron hacia la puerta que daba a la escalera para bajar

Pero enseguida hubo una explosión y la entrada quedó completamente destruida y bloqueada.

-¿Robin que haremos ahora?- preguntó angustiada Starfire- ¿Robin?-

-¡Aquí estoy!-

Robin había alcanzado a pasar por la puerta justo antes de la explosión y ahora se encontraba atrapado.

-Viejo en que lío te metiste ahora- dijo Speedy

-No se preocupen por mi- dijo Robin a través del derrumbe – voy a colocar una bomba en donde están los contenedores para destruirlos antes de que se junten con el agua. Mientras tanto saquen estas cosas para que luego pueda salir-

-Date prisa- dijo Bee mientras comenzaba a mover trozos de hierro- No se queden ahí mirando ayúdenme- les dijo a los demás

Pocos minutos después la entrada estaba despejada y Robin salió victorioso.

-Solo queda un minuto para el amanecer y 30 segundos para que se detone la bomba- señaló el líder oeste- Vámonos de aquí-

Starfire se llevó a Robin volando, Bee a Speedy, Raven a Cyborg, Más y menos se fueron corriendo por el agua, y Aqualad nadó.

Pero no habían ni llegado a la orilla cuando el contador de la bomba dejó de contar.

-No puede ser- dijo impresionado

-¿Robin que sucede?- preguntó Starfire concentrada en el vuelo

-La bomba se atascó-

-¡Aqualad espera!- gritó Bumble Bee

Pero él ya estaba nadando de regreso, el amanecer comenzaría en pocos segundos y las compuertas se abrirían dejando caer el cianuro; destruyendo así su hogar.

-Maldito testarudo- exclamó Speedy

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Raven preocupada

-No podemos hacer nada- dijo Robin- el amanecer está por llegar y no podremos detener las compuertas a tiempo. Tenemos que ir a la empresa de agua potable, por lo menos salvaremos a los nuestros- dijo con un tono muy serio

-¿Raven que haces?- preguntó Cyborg al ver que volaban en dirección contraria

-Tengo una idea- respondió ella mientras le pasaba a Cyborg a Starfire y volaba de regreso al barco

-¡Raven regresa!- dijo Robin

-Confía en mi- dijo tras su comunicador- tengo un plan, ustedes vayan a la empresa de agua potable, yo me encargo del océano-

-¿Robin?- preguntó Star confundida

-Vámonos a la empresa rápido- fue la única respuesta

Mientras tanto Aqualad había llegado a las compuertas de debajo del barco. No importaba si le costaba la vida, él iba a salvar a su hogar costara lo que costara.

Lentamente se acercaron los rayos del sol y cayeron sobre los paneles. Las compuertas se abrieron y varios contenedores comenzaron a caer.

Aqualad tomó los extremos de las compuertas y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a cerrarlas.

Si hubiera podido le hubiera pedido ayuda a sus amigos marinos, pero no quería ponerlos a tal riesgo.

Al principio todo funcionó, las puertas se cerraron y no sucedió gran cosa, pero con cada minuto que pasaba los rayos del sol eran más grandes, y más energía era la que absorbían los paneles. Por lo tanto Aqualad tuvo que incrementar su fuerza para sostener las puertas cerradas, pero no duraría mucho tiempo más.

Justo en ese momento Raven llegó a la superficie del barco. Las explosiones habían terminado y lo único intacto eran los paneles solares, que en ese momento ya se encontraban absorbiendo energía.

-Terminó la fiesta- dijo Raven

Rápidamente la chica gótica utilizó la poca energía que le quedaba y se transformó en un enorme cuervo negro que desprendía energía a todas partes; bloqueando así todos los rayos solares hacia los paneles.

Mientras tanto Aqualad ya se encontraba en su límite de fuerza, y estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio que uno de los contenedores estaba saliendo de las compuertas.

Pero en ese momento, estas dejaron de abrirse y se quedaron quietas.

Aqualad no entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero sin pensarlo dos veces se metió al barco y buscó la bomba a toda velocidad.

Una vez que la encontró arregló el reloj detonador y volvió a salir. Nadó rápido lejos de allí y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos salió a la superficie justo a tiempo para ver la explosión completa del barco, llevándose así lo que pudo haber sido la extinción de su hogar.

-Aqualad a titanes- dijo más que feliz

-Habla Robin-

-El barco fue destruido, y con él el cianuro- notificó el chico de cabello largo y negro

-Perfecto, nosotros estamos en la empresa de agua potable. Por cierto ¿Cómo está Raven? – preguntó Robin preocupado, sabía que la energía de su amiga no duraría mucho más cuando la vio salir hacia el barco

-¿Raven?- exclamó Aqualad sorprendido

-No me digas que no sabes donde está-

-No la he visto desde que íbamos a la empresa, voy a buscarla- Rápidamente cortó la comunicación y nadó a toda velocidad a los restos del barco

_¿Habrá sido ella quién detuvo las compuertas¿Pero como? Si la explosión le hizo daño esto nunca me lo voy a perdonar..._

Pero Aqualad tuvo que dejar de pensar, ya que la imagen que tenía enfrente lo dejó más que estupefacto.

_Es increíble_

Raven se encontraba en perfectas condiciones con un tubo de oxígeno (ya saben esos que son bien chiquitos como de 20 cm que se ponen en la boca para respirar) en la boca y luchaba contra la última criatura que no había sido derrotada aún.

Pero por más que Raven lo atacaba con sus poderes, todo era en vano. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Aqualad ¨ Tendremos que hacer esto de cuerpo a cuerpo¨.

Raven nadó a una velocidad sorprendente contra una roca, y seguida de cerca por el molusco. Y justo cuando iba a chocar, impulsó sus pies contra la roca y comenzó a girar en dirección al molusco, que de la sorpresa de la técnica no reaccionó y fue fuertemente golpeado contra otras rocas más débiles.

Y obviamente con el impacto estas ocasionaron un derrumbe, y en su prisa por intentar escapar, el molusco se aferró de la capa de Raven y la jaló hacia el derrumbe.

Afortunadamente para ese momento, Aqualad ya se encontraba cerca, y al ver a su compañera en problemas, nadó hasta ella y tomándola de un brazo intentó safarla del molusco. Pero su intento no resultó y las rocas estaban a punto de caer sobre ellos.

Así que desató la capa de Raven y la ayudó a nadar hacia la superficie.

Ella se encontraba exhausta, sino hubiera sido por Aqualad seguramente se hubiera muerto en ese derrumbe submarino.

Ahora estaban tomados de la mano nadando juntos, ayudándose mutuamente...

_No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar. Salvó mi vida. Se preocupó por mi. Bueno todos mis amigos se preocuparían por mi si estoy en medio de un derrumbe... Pero vino por mi..._

De nuevo los pensamientos de Raven fueron interrumpidos, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez ¡El tubo de oxígeno se había quedado vacío!.

Pero Raven no tuvo tiempo ni de avisarle a Aqualad, simplemente pudo ver borrosamente las olas del mar a su alrededor, lo poco que quedaba para la superficie, y luego nada.

* * *

Que tal está este tercer capítulo. Perdón por tardarme en actualizar, es que el colegio no me deja tiempo para escribir, por eso hice este capítulo más largo para que lo disfruten. Reviews por favor, me encanta saber que piensan. Saludos Ishii Sen Ling.

Por cierto los pisos del barco van hacia abajo, es decir el cuarto es el que está hasta abajo y de ahí se va subiendo, solo para los que no entendieron XD


	4. ¿Tendré oportunidad?

Aquí está por fin el tan esperado cuarto capítulo, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, es que como ya saben el colegio me tiene muy presionada, así que trataré de actualizar por lo menos todos los fines de semana con capítulos increíbles y largos. Ojalá lo disfruten, ya vimos el rechazo de Raven a sentir, pero ¿Qué piensa Aqualad?...

Teen Titans no me pertenece

* * *

Sentimientos Confundidos: Capítulo 4

¿Tendré oportunidad?

Raven se despertó sobresalta, abrió sus ojos al instante y miró a su alrededor.

Se encontraba en su habitación recostada en su cama. Lentamente miró a su derecha y vio la hora, eran las dos de la tarde.

Fue en ese entonces cuando el mismo sonido que la despertó volvió a sonar. Raven abandonó su cama y salió a investigar quien era el causante de tan extraño ruido.

Para sorpresa de ella apenas se abrió la compuerta de su habitación, encontró a Chico Bestia dormido en una silla.

Su cara mostraba cansancio y estaba roncando muy fuerte.

Raven no sabía si despertarlo o no, pero para su alivio vio como Robin se asomaba tras una esquina del pasillo y le hacía señas para que se acercara.

La chica gótica caminó hacia donde se encontraba el chico maravilla y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia el elevador.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos dormir por un rato más, desde que llegamos a la torre a estado vigilándote- dijo Robin

Recién en ese momento Raven recordó todo, desde como esa misma madrugada habían ido al barco hasta que se ahogó en el océano.

-¿Cómo es que... ?-

-¿Llegaste aquí?- terminó de decir Robin – Nosotros no sabíamos nada de ti, ya que estábamos en la empresa de agua, y cuando terminamos nuestra misión comenzamos a buscarte a ti y a Aqualad. Él se había comunicado con nosotros para decir que su misión estaba cumplida, pero no sabía nada de ti, así que comenzó a buscarte- Él la dejó pasar al elevador primero y luego entró mientras presionaba un botón- Pero cuando nosotros íbamos recién a buscarlos, él apareció contigo y nos contó que casi te ahogas. Así que te trajimos aquí lo más pronto posible, Cyborg te dio atención médica y luego Starfire te llevó a tu habitación-

_Otra vez me salvó_

-Me, digo, nos tenías muy preocupados- dijo Robin

-Lo siento – se disculpó Raven sin percatarse del error de Robin- es que estaba peleando con la última criatura y en eso hubo un derrumbe, se me acabó el oxígeno y entonces...-

Pero no pudo continuar, porque otro de los abrazos de Starfire vino en camino, aunque afortunadamente este no fue tan largo.

-¡Amiga Raven no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés mejor!- dijo emocionada

-Y llegaron justo para almorzar mi conocida carbonada con salsa- dijo Cyborg desde la cocina mientras ponía platos en la mesa - ¿Alguien quiere un poco?-

-¡Yo por favor¡Lo consumiré con la mantequilla de maní!- dijo Starfire mientras buscaba el frasco en la despensa

Raven tomó asiento junto con sus compañeros y comió una gran porción del platillo de Cyborg. A decir verdad tenía mucha hambre.

-¡Esta vez si que le pateamos el trasero a ese cretino de Slade!- exclamó Cyborg

-Y todo gracias a Raven y Aqualad- añadió Starfire – Por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo, deberíamos llamarlo para avisarle que te encuentras mejor, estaba muy preocupado cuando se fue de la torre-

Raven no daba crédito a las palabras que acababa de escuchar, y fue tanto su nerviosismo que no se dio cuenta y se metió una cucharada hirviendo de carbonada a la boca.

-¿Raven te encuentras bien?- preguntó curioso Robin mientras veía que la cara de su amiga se ponía roja. Y no de sonrojo, sino de dolor.

-No es nada- susurró ella

-¿Cuando se fue de la torre!- continuó Cyborg que no se había percatado de lo sucedido a Raven – Un poco más y se lo tienen que llevar amarrado a la torre este, ese chico no se quería despegar de ti- dijo mientras miraba a la chica gótica

Quien no sabía si sonreír, llorar o sonrojarse, así que se limitó a permanecer tranquila y fingió que no le importaba. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir a meditar lo más pronto posible.

-¿Segura que aquí no pasa nada raro?- preguntó Cyborg con una mirada picarona poniendo aún más nerviosa a Raven.

Justo entonces una cuchara de la cocina le calló a Cyborg en la cabeza. La joven titán se asustó al pensar que por un momento se había descontrolado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que quien había lanzado la cuchara no era otro que Chico Bestia.

-Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema?- preguntó enojado el chico mitad máquina

-Ya deja de hablar tonterías- fue la única respuesta que dio el joven verde

-Por cierto Raven- esta miró a la tamaraneana- ¿Ya no piensas seguir utilizando tu capa?-

-¿Qué?- dijo extrañada mientras se miraba así misma y notaba que solo llevaba puesto su body (ya saben su traje)

_Seguramente la dejé olvidada en mi habitación, como Robin me llamó y para no despertar a Chico Bestia, se me olvidó por completo. ¡Un momento!. Yo no la dejé en mi habitación, la dejé en..._

-El océano... -susurró

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la ciudad, en la Torre Este; un joven de largo caballo negro y ojos del mismo color se encontraba subido a una escalera frente a una gran estantería de libros.

Uno tras otro los miraba y los volvía a colocar donde los había encontrado.

La verdad es que se encontraba buscando un libro que había leído hace poco tiempo y no lo podía encontrar.

-¿Qué tanto estás haciendo?- preguntó Bumble Bee mientras entraba a la biblioteca

-Busco un libro- respondió Aqualad intentando no distraerse

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo la chica abeja – me refería para que lo quieres-

-Para leer-

-Deja de hacerte el chistoso conmigo- dijo comenzando a molestarse

-¿Me estoy haciendo el chistoso?-

-Mejor olvídalo- la verdad es que no sabía si la estaba tomando en broma o estaba demasiado concentrado como para prestarle atención- Solo venía a preguntarte si querías almorzar-

-No gracias, no tengo hambre, además las cajas de pizza están repletas de camarones y por nada del mundo almorzaría eso-

-Supuse que dirías eso- dijo sonriendo Bumble Bee mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta y la cerraba tras ella- A, se me olvidaba no dejes que Raven te absorba tanto-

Por primera vez Aqualad subió la mirada, pero ya era tarde, Abeja ya se había ido.

_¿Qué? En que está pensando esa chica_

Pero al volver la mirada al libro, no pudo volver a concentrarse.

_Tal vez...tal vez tenga razón..._

Pensó mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

La verdad es que Aqualad no vio por primera vez a Raven en la compañía de electricidad, la había visto tres semanas antes en el centro comercial. Él se encontraba acompañando a Speedy, y mientras este compraba, él había visto a Starfire y Raven salir de una tienda.

Esa vez quedó maravillado, Raven había cambiado mucho, se encontraba más alta y flaca. Su traje mostraba todas sus curvas y su rostro pálido y cabello morado le asentaban muy bien. Sin comentar sus ojos, que era lo que más le gustaba de ella, eran tan bellos que su primer impulso fue querer acercarse a saludarlas.

Pero justo en ese momento lo llamaron a una misión y su conversación jamás pudo dar inicio.

-Este tampoco es- dijo Aqualad mientras devolvía el libro que acababa de sacar y comenzaba a revisar otro.

Luego, tres semanas después fue llamado junto con su equipo para derrotar a Overload en la compañía de electricidad. Al principio partió sin entusiasmo, para él era muy sencillo de derrotar, pero cuando vio que Overload tenía en sus manos nada más y nada menos que a Raven mientras la electrocutaba, su ira creció y se concentró en darle una paliza. Lo cual logró satisfactoriamente; incluso al despedirse se había atrevido a guiñarle un ojo.

Al día siguiente en el puesto de pizza, no solo descubrió que él y Raven tenían mucho en común, sino que ella se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que estaban juntos.

_Tal vez ella sienta lo mismo por mí_

De nuevo un sonrojo lo envolvió, pero Aqualad sacudió su cabeza y siguió buscando su tan esperado libro.

Y esa misma madrugada la salvó varias veces. La primera vez, de mas y menos que casi los tiran escaleras abajo. Lo mejor fue que tuvo que abrazarla para ello.

Aqualad cerró el libro que tenía en las manos y se detuvo a recordar ese momento, pero luego recordó la caída.

Mientras él peleaba junto a Robin, ella había sido atrapada por ese molusco gigante. Pero por más que trató de ir a ayudarla, el molusco no lo dejaba pasar, y cuando vio que Raven estaba cayendo, ni siquiera pudo acercarse. En cambio Speedy pudo atraparla y sostenerla en sus brazos.

Aqualad colocó el libro en su lugar de muy mala gana y sacó otro.

Aunque luego recordó que había visto a Raven mirándolo mientras luchaba, y había dado su mejor esfuerzo por dar una buena impresión.

Y además, después la había salvado de ahogarse.

_Se veía tan bella, a pesar de que sus ojos estuvieran cerrados y su rostro demostraba cansancio. Además todo lo hizo por el océano, es decir, no hubiera estado así si no se hubiera arriesgado a salvar mi hogar._

_¿Lo habrá hecho por mí o por que era su deber?_

_Como desearía poder haberle dado un simple beso de agradecimiento..._

-Oye Aqualad has visto mi...-

-¡Ah!-

-¿Y a ti que te pasó?- preguntó extrañado Speedy, quien había entrado a preguntarle por su arco a Aqualad, quien estaba tan concentrado pensando, que de la sorpresa se había caído de la escalera y todos los libros habían caído sobre él.

_Ahora entiendo porqué dicen que el amor duele_

Pensó Aqualad mareado. Pero tuvo mucha suerte, ya que el libro que cayó justo frente a él era el que estaba buscando.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo emocionado mientras salía corriendo de la biblioteca hacia su habitación con el libro en su mano

-¡Adónde crees que vas yo no pienso ordenar todo este desorden!- gritó muy enojado Speedy

Una vez que Aqualad llegó a su habitación, entró rápidamente y buscó en el libro la página que había leído días atrás.

-Por fin te encuentro- susurró mientras veía la página que tenía enfrente.

Al día siguiente, a eso de las seis de la mañana, vemos una sombra que entra lentamente por la puerta principal de sala en la torre T.

Se escabulle por la cocina, pasa por delante de la tele gigante, está a dos pasos de la puerta de salida y...

-¿Raven a donde vas?-

-¡Ah! Starfire no me asustes así-

-Lo siento, pero es que me preguntaba a donde ibas vestida así y descalza- dijo Starfire con una mirada curiosa

Y era de esperar, Raven no se encontraba vestida como acostumbraba, esta vez llevaba puesto un body conformado de unos pescadores negros y un strapless que dejaba ver su ombligo, todo de color negro con decoraciones azules.

-Pues verás...yo...- Raven bajó el tono de voz y se acercó a Star para que nadie pudiera oírlas- Solo voy a dar una vuelta y regresaré más tarde-

-¿Descalza?-

-Si, es que voy a volar así que no creo que necesite zapatos-

-¡Pero que maravillosa idea¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó entusiasmada Starfire

-Es que la verdad quería ir sola, ya sabes para meditar un poco, por eso no le avisé a nadie, es que me gustaría alejarme un poco de la rutina...¿Podrías guardar este secreto entre las dos? No quiero que se preocupen todo el tiempo por mí-

-Ve con confianza amiga mía, no te preocupes, yo guardaré bien el secreto y me encargaré de que nadie te estorbe-

-Gracias- dijo aliviada Raven- Nos vemos luego- dijo para despedirse mientras tomaba una mochila pequeña y salía por la puerta.

Pero en vez de volar hasta la ciudad, Raven caminó hasta las rocas más cercanas al agua que se encontraban al pie de la torre T.

-Lo siento Star- dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca y abría la mochila- Pero no puedo permitir que me acompañen-

-¿En serio¿Y porque no?-

-Porque...¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Raven no lo podía creer, la persona que estaba a su lado no era otra más que Aqualad

-Lo siento, no pude contenerme- dijo mientras sonreía – Solo venía a ver como te encontrabas-

-Bien, gracias- Raven no sabía que iba a hacer ahora, no podía dejar que él la acompañara, pero tampoco quería que se fuera. _Pero si no me alejo de él, esto va a empeorar._- Por cierto disculpa que no te halla llamado, fui una ingrata contigo y eso que me salvaste la vida, discúlpame - _¿De dónde salió eso?_

-No te disculpes, además cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo- _Pero que disparates estoy diciendo_ pensó Aqualad

_Lo sabía, la verdad es que no se interesa por mí_ pensó Raven mientras sin darse cuenta le habría una puerta a la tristeza.

-Por cierto te ves muy bien así- dijo él al notar que ella había cambiado de ropa

-Gracias- _No creas que lo vas a arreglar halagándome_

-¿Adónde pretendes ir con tantos tubos de oxígeno?- preguntó Aqualad extrañado

-La verdad es que no puedo decírtelo- dijo mientras tomaba uno y cerraba la mochila

-Pero tendrás que hacerlo- dijo él con tonto retador

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Has escuchado hablar del libro Aquorium incantem?- dijo al ver que sus argumentos obtenían resultados, Raven estaba muy sorprendida

-¿Has leído ese libro?-

-Si, y supongo que sabes lo que contiene-

-Hechizos submarinos¿Pero cómo es que?-

-Soy de Atlantis ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿Adónde vas con esto?- dijo Raven, la verdad es que ya había perdido mucho tiempo y necesitaba irse

-Dime a donde vas, déjame acompañarte, y a cambio te daré el hechizo para respirar bajo el agua-

Raven no sabía que responder, no quería que Aqualad la acompañara¿O sí?. _No puedo dejar que venga conmigo, entre más tiempo estamos juntos, más me gusta, osea no me gusta, pero si llegara a enamorarme otra vez...No puedo dejarlo, esto tiene que detenerse, no puedo dejar que me hieran otra vez. Aunque la verdad no creo que él lo haga..._

-Vamos, no es tan difícil la decisión- dijo impaciente Aqualad. _Vamos Raven, porqué siempre siento que quieres alejarte de mí_

-Está bien- Las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca, y ya no había marcha atrás. _Sabía que debía meditar antes de salir_

-¡Genial! Aquí está el hechizo- dijo mientras le entregaba una hoja de papel

-Supongo que ahora me toca a mí- Raven respiró profundo y dijo - ¿Recuerdas que cuando me salvaste tuviste que desabrochar mi capa?-

-Sí-

-Bien, pues el broche que la sujetaba, es una piedra muy valiosa para mí, es un talismán que me dieron en Azarath, y ahora que está destruido es lo único que me queda de mi tierra natal- Raven se puso seria, no le gustaba tener que recordar la destrucción de Azarath por Trigón, ya que en cierta manera era su culpa

Aqualad comprendió en seguida que esto era algo serio e importante para ella, además sabía todo acerca de Trigón y la verdadera historia de Raven. Y lo menos que quería era hacerla sentir mal.

-¿Y que esperamos entonces? Hay que recuperarlo-

-No me digas que piensas venir- Raven creía que Aqualad se iba a reír de ella por ser tan sentimental con un objeto y se iba a ir

-Era parte del trato, además que perdieras ese talismán fue mi culpa, ahora es algo personal- dijo sonriendo- ¿Vamos?-

La chica gótica se levantó, tomó el papel entre sus manos y dijo

-Respirarer bassus aqua- Pero a diferencia de los hechizos anteriores que Raven había realizado, no sucedió nada - ¿Estás seguro que esto funciona?-

-Ya lo veremos- dijo confiado Aqualad _Por favor funciona –_ ¿Lista? – Raven asintió y juntos saltaron al agua haciendo unos clavados perfectos

Raven sintió enseguida el frío del agua rozándole el cuerpo, lentamente intentó respirar, y para alivio suyo el hechizo había funcionado.

Miró a Aqualad y para su sorpresa, su visión en el agua ya no era borrosa, sino que podía ver perfectamente normal.

-_¡Funciona!-_

_-Genial, ahora vamos...-_

_-¡Ah!-_ pensaron ambos

_-¿Cómo entraste en mi mente?- _Le preguntó Raven sorprendida, esto no era bueno

_-No lo sé, se supone que solo puedo hablar con los animales acuáticos- _Aqualad estaba impactado, si era verdad que ambos se podían leer la mente bajo el agua, sus sentimientos iban a quedar al descubierto, y aún no era tiempo- _Debe ser porque ambos tenemos poderes mentales-_

-_Fantástico-_ pensó Raven era lo único que le faltaba, que sus emociones y pensamientos quedaran al descubierto- _¿Qué vamos a hacer?-_

-_Espérame en la superficie mientras yo bajo y busco el talismán-_

_-No voy a dejar que vallas solo, además yo quería ir a buscarlo en primer lugar, así que tu te quedas y yo voy a buscarlo-_

_-Yo tampoco voy a dejar que bajes sola, además no conoces nada allá abajo¿Cómo esperabas encontrarlo?-_

_-El talismán tiene algo de mi esencia, puedo sentirlo si no estoy muy lejos de él. Pero tu no tienes manera de rastrearlo, así que yo bajo y se acabó- _Pensó Raven hacia Aqualad y sin decir más comenzó a nadar hacia el este

Pero Aqualad la detuvo de un brazo y la acercó hacia él

-_Escucha vamos a ir los dos, y simplemente cerraremos nuestras mentes entre ambos y así no habrá problemas. ¿De acuerdo?-_

_-Si- _Raven respondió rápidamente, sabía que si se ponía a pensarlo, Aqualad recibiría sus pensamientos, y no quería que supiera que se sentía muy confundida.

_-Bien entonces a la cuenta de tres cerramos nuestras mentes. Uno, dos, tres-_

Ambos se concentraron en sus respectivas mentes y las cerraron hacia el otro, ahora cada uno estaba encerrado en la suya sin poder comunicarse.

_-¿Funcionó?- _pensó Raven, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que dio por positivo el resultado y continuó nadando hacia el este.

Aqualad nadaba a su lado, lo suficiente lejos como para que cada quien tuviera su espacio, pero no muy lejos, no estaba seguro de cuales de los peligros del océano les tocaría enfrentar.

Mientras tanto, en la torre T Chico Bestia estaba muy preocupado en la sala hablando con Starfire.

-¿Star estás segura que Raven estaba lo suficientemente bien como para salir sola?-

-Por supuesto que si, ella es muy fuerte y sabe cuidarse sola- dijo Starfire, esto de guardar el secreto para que nadie molestara a Raven le estaba resultando muy difícil

-Será mejor que la valla a buscar- dijo Chico Bestia aún inseguro

-¡No!- gritó Starfire mientras se ponía frente a la entrada bloqueando la salida

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó el joven verde, esto se estaba poniendo muy sospechoso

-Ella solo fue a dar una vuelta, enseguida estará con nosotros-

-Star estás actuando muy raro-

-¿Yo? Pero de que hablas joven amigo, yo me encuentro muy bien-

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Robin, quien acababa de entrar

-Tu novia tiene problemas para dejarme salir de la torre- dijo Chico Bestia, sabía que con la ayuda de Robin se desharía de Star y podría ir a buscar a Raven. _Un momento¿Porqué estoy tan preocupado por Raven?_

-¿Star sucede algo?- dijo el joven maravilla

-Bueno es que...verás...-La joven tamaraneana no encontraba excusa alguna para salir del problema- Es solo que Raven no quiere ser molestada, es todo-

-Oh vamos Chico Bestia, no deberías preocuparte tanto, mejor relájate y ve a ayudar a Cyborg con el auto T- dijo Robin, aunque el joven verde no parecía convencido- Tal vez te deje conducir-

No se dijo más, Chico Bestia salió corriendo al piso inferior donde estaba el garaje.

-Muchas gracias Robin- dijo Star mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla- ¿Qué te parece si para agradecértelo te preparo el Bankglorf, de seguro te encantará-

_Ahora yo soy el de los problemas _pensó Robin

Mientras tanto en la parte este de la ciudad, muchos metros bajo el agua, dos titanes llegaban a su destino.

Aqualad señaló la parte profunda y Raven asintió. Nadaron juntos hasta el fondo y comenzaron la búsqueda. La cual no era nada fácil, puesto que la superficie no era lisa, sino todo lo contrario, se encontraba llena de rocas por causa del derrumbe, y podía estar debajo de alguna de ellas.

Raven se alejó un poco y se concentró para sentir la presencia del talismán. Pero en los primeros intentos no encontró nada.

_No puedo creer lo que está pasando, todo un día junto a Aqualad. Tal vez esto no sea tan malo después de todo, es decir me está acompañando a buscar el talismán por su propia cuenta, no es su deber, y sin embargo me ayuda._

_Y sin comentar que me dio el hechizo submarino, no cualquier atlante rebela sus secretos. Tal vez lo juzgué mal, tal vez no es la persona que yo creía._

_Ahora no podría creer que él intentara engañarme o utilizarme para sus propios fines._

_Además es tan apuesto y bueno conmigo. Creo...creo que debo darle una oportunidad, claro solo si él se llegara a fijar en mi_

Raven detuvo sus pensamientos, la verdad es que no creía tener posibilidad alguna con Aqualad, de hecho hasta había llegado a imaginar que seguramente él ya tenía novia, así que continuó buscando su preciado talismán.

Mientras tanto Aqualad levantaba roca por roca para ver si el talismán o por lo menos la capa de Raven se encontraban debajo del derrumbe. Esta era su oportunidad para demostrarle que realmente se preocupaba por ella. Y además sabía que si no tenían éxito,

Raven se pondría muy triste, después era lo único que quedaba de su hogar.

Justo en ese momento Aqualad pudo divisar un par de cangrejos, y sin pensarlo dos veces usó su control mental para que lo ayudaran. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

_Que extraño,_ pensó, _No será que..._

Aqualad se apresuró a comprobar sus sospechas, se acercó a una familia de peces y utilizó nuevamente su control mental. Más otra vez no recibió respuesta.

_No puede ser, al cerrar mi mente para no tener que abrirla hacia Raven también se cerraron mis poderes, eso significa que..._

Aqualad no lo dudó un segundo y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a Raven. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, al cerrar sus mentes también se acababan sus poderes, puesto que ambos utilizaban sus sentimientos para usar sus poderes. Y si algo o alguien los atacaba, estaban indefensos.

Y cuando por fin logró divisarla, ya era demasiado tarde.

Resulta que al sacar las rocas del derrumbe la criatura desforme y mutante había vuelto a salir. Y al ver a su captora indefensa no dudó en aprovechar de atacarla.

Aqualad reaccionó de inmediato y comenzó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a la criatura. Pero esta simplemente lo derribó con uno de sus tentáculos y lo lanzó lejos contra las rocas.

Mientras tanto Raven intentaba zafarse de otro de los tentáculos de la criatura, había intentado utilizar sus poderes, pero no dieron resultado.

¿_Qué sucede conmigo? Será por culpa de que decidí abrir mis sentimientos que ya no puedo utilizar mis poderes. Sabía que esto no sería sencillo, sabía que algo como esto ocurriría si lo dejaba entrar en mis sentimientos, sabía que pasaría esto si me dejaba sentir_

Raven comenzó a sumirse en la oscuridad y la tristeza. Sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para salir de ahí sola, necesitaba una estrategia, un plan...

Aqualad se había levantado, y a pesar del gran golpe en la cabeza que se había dado volvió a contraatacar nadando a toda velocidad y luego dándole una patada en la cabeza a la criatura.

Esta reaccionó violentamente y comenzó a mandarle chorros de tinta desde sus tentáculos.

_Eso es, _pensó Raven, quien rápidamente le hizo señas a Aqualad para que tomara uno de los tentáculos.

Este no comprendió muy bien que quería lograr Raven con esto, pero confió en ella y se apresuró a tomar fuertemente uno de los tentáculos.

Rápidamente Raven golpeó con una de sus manos el centro de la criatura, que no la soltó, pero del dolor sus tentáculos comenzaron a tirar tinta.

Fue entonces cuando Aqualad comprendió, tomó el tentáculo y le dio una cucharada de su propia tinta a la criatura en los ojos.

Esta vez por el ardor causado, la criatura soltó a Raven.

Ella y Aqualad nadaron lejos en medio de la confusión y el joven de ojos negros trató de explicarle lo que sucedía con sus poderes. Pero la verdad es que sin palabras resultaba bastante difícil, y Raven no comprendía nada.

Y en ese momento la criatura volvió a aparecer; ambos titanes nadaron en otra dirección a todo lo que daban sus piernas y brazos.

Fue entonces cuando Aqualad vio un pequeño orificio entre medio de unas rocas, era bastante estrecho, perfecto para perder a la criatura, y aunque los viera no los podría sacar de allí.

Aqualad tomó la mano de Raven y la llevó hasta el orificio, la verdad era que era mucho más pequeño de lo que se veía desde lejos, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Rápidamente ambos entraron y perdieron de vista a la extraña criatura, quien se pasó de largo.

La postura en como habían terminado era bastante comprometedora. Ambos se encontraban de pie frente a frente, pero tan juntos que si no fuera porque Aqualad era tan solo centímetros más alto, sus cabezas estarían pegadas. Es decir más de lo que ya estaban, porque sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de uno a otro.

Apenas la criatura se hubo pasado de largo, ambos salieron apresurados del agujero. Ninguno se atrevió a mirar al otro, y tenían toda una justificación, ambos estaban muy rojos.

Luego de un momento volvieron a mirarse, y examinaron su alrededor. Tan concentrados en la huída estaban, que no se habían dado cuenta de donde se encontraban.

Aqualad comenzó a nadar hacia un lado y Raven lo siguió. Luego nadaron más profundo aún y él se metió en lo que parecía ser una cueva subterránea.

Y tal y como lo dedujo Raven, pronto se encontraron en un parte de la caverna con tierra y algo de oxígeno.

-Aquí podremos descansar por un rato- dijo Aqualad mientras la ayudaba a salir a tierra firme

-No puedo creer que hayamos escapado de esa cosa- dijo aliviada Raven mientras se sentaba en el suelo cansada

-Yo tampoco- dijo divertido Aqualad- sabes nadas bastante bien y rápido-

-Gracias, la verdad es que mis entrenamientos fueron al principio en el agua, de modo que fuera más rápida y ágil en tierra- explicó la joven titán

-Buena estrategia- señaló el joven de ojos negros – Por cierto supongo que sabes porqué no podemos usar nuestros poderes-

-¿Tu tampoco puedes?- preguntó sorprendida Raven. _Eso quiere decir que si él tampoco los puede usar no es culpa mía por dejarme sentir._

-No, pero estoy seguro que es porque cerramos nuestras mentes, lo cual no deja fluir nuestras emociones a nuestros poderes- explicó Aqualad- Estamos muy indefensos aquí abajo, y con esa criatura rondando...-

-¿Tienes alguna idea?- Raven comenzaba a sentirse mejor, aunque aún se sentía bastante avergonzada por lo del agujero

-Puedo pedirle a unos amigos que nos ayuden- dijo el joven titán- pero para eso debería ir a buscarlos y dejarte aquí por un rato para poder utilizar mi telepatía, pero no...-

-Ve tranquilo, no me pasará nada, además no soy tan resistente como tú y me vendrá bien descansar un poco más- dijo tranquila Raven, además aprovecharía de meditar, realmente lo necesitaba.

-Está bien, regreso enseguida, lo prometo- Aqualad se acercó a Raven y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego ser tiró rápidamente al agua y no volvió a salir

Lo cual fue una suerte, porque justo en ese momento varias de las rocas del alrededor comenzaron a explotar.

_¿De verdad me acaba de dar un beso? Fue en la mejilla, pero fue un beso._

_Tal vez si le gusto aunque sea un poco, aún tengo esperanza de demostrarle mis sentimientos, pero debo tener cuidado, lo que acaba de pasar no puede pasar en su presencia._

_Tal vez sea mejor no pensar más en esto, si todo explota a mí alrededor cada vez que se me acerque, estaré poniendo su vida en peligro y la de los demás también. Será mejor olvidar todo._

_Pero de verdad no quiero vivir escondiendo mis sentimientos todo el tiempo, solo debo aprender a controlarme. Será duro, pero lo lograré..._

Rato después, cuando Raven se encontraba más calmada, vio como Aqualad aparecía por entre las aguas con dos...

-¿Delfines?- preguntó extrañada

-Si, son mis amigos y están muy dichosos de conocerte- dijo Aqualad mientras ambos delfines daban chirridos y vueltas de felicidad- ¿Pasa algo?-

-No nada, es que para ser honesta cuando dijiste que ibas por unos amigos, creí que ibas por alguien de la Atlántida- y sin explicación alguna encontró muy divertida su propia confusión y dejó salir una leve risa

_Me encanta cuando dejas salir esas leves risas y sonrisas, pensó Aqualad – Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos-_

Raven y Aqualad se lanzaron al agua y sujetándose cada uno de la aleta superior de uno de los delfines, fueron llevados por la costa bajo el agua.

Lo cual Raven encontró muy hermoso, los animales conviviendo en armonía y el ambiente oscuro, lo cual indicaba que ya había anochecido.

Pero no habían llegado a la torre cuando ambos delfines se detuvieron y Aqualad le hizo una señal a Raven para que lo siguiera.

Juntos atravesaron varias algas y corales, y Raven quedó maravillada con la hermosa vista que tenía enfrente.

A su alrededor nadaban millones de diferentes peces de colores, corales de todos los tamaños, delfines jugando entre ellos y justo en el centro, se reflejaba en la superficie acuática la luna de la superficie terrestre.

Aqualad le mostró cada detalle de aquel extraño paraíso marino, y luego de haberlo visto por completo regresaron con los dos delfines, que los llevaron directamente a la torre.

En el camino Raven no pudo dejar de pensar en la maravillosa persona que tenía a su lado, no era tanto que le gustara tanta alegría en el ambiente, sino que él se lo había mostrado a ella, le tenía confianza y de verdad parecía tenerle afecto.

Una vez que salieron a la superficie los delfines se fueron y Aqualad la acompañó hasta la entrada de la torre.

-¿Dime te gustó?- preguntó Aqualad nervioso, como no podían hablar debajo del agua por cerrar sus mentes no sabía la opinión de Raven

-Es uno de los lugares más hermosos que he visto en mi vida- dijo feliz Raven, ese lugar le recordaba otro, pero no lograba recordar cual, y justo entonces lo recordó, Azarath – Que lástima que no pudimos encontrar el talismán, pero gracias de todos modos por ayudarme – dijo ella un poco triste, no se había acordado del talismán sino hasta ahora, y era muy improbable que lo encontrara algún día

-¿Te refieres a este?- preguntó Aqualad mientras le mostraba el talismán a Raven y se lo entregaba

-No puede ser¿Cómo?-

-No importa como, mientras no te pongas triste-

Raven no sabía como reaccionar, de verdad había encontrado el talismán para ella, y si antes tenía un gran significado para ella, ahora lo tenía aún más.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- dijo mientras inexplicablemente su cuerpo lo abrazaba, no era costumbre de ella abrazar a la gente, pero de veras estaba muy feliz

-Sabes Raven eres tan hermosa- le dijo Aqualad mientras tomaba su rostro delicadamente con su mano

Poco a poco los milímetros entre sus rostros se fueron acortando cada vez más y más.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por el mismo sentimiento.

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando...

-¿Raven donde has estado todo este tiempo?-

La joven titán abrió sus ojos sobresaltadamente y se dio la vuelta para ver a un muy preocupado Chico Bestia que le hablaba desde la puerta.

-¿Y qué haces ahí parada vestida así?- continuó preguntado el joven verde mientras se le acercaba

Pero Raven no le prestó atención y se dio la vuelta nuevamente, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie allí; solo las aguas agitadas del océano.

* * *

¿Qué tal¿Verdad que ahora se pone interesante? Ojalá les haya gustado, porque el siguiente capítulo está aún mejor, aún no lo he redactado, pero los problemas comenzarán a aparecer¿Podrán los dos continuar juntos¿O por lo menos demostrarse sus verdaderos sentimientos? Ya lo verán

Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic, realmente aprecio mucho los reviews y comentarios.

Por cierto si les quedó alguna duda pregúnteme y con gusto les explico.

El strapless, para lo que no saben, es una ombliguera si mangas o tiritas, y en cuanto al talismán, es ese círculo rojo con borde dorado que sujeta la capa de Raven.

Saludos Ishii Sen Ling


	5. Comenzando a acercarse

Aquí les dejo con mucho gusto el quinto capítulo de mi fic. Ojalá les guste, porque los sentimientos de Raven y Aqualad se van a mostrar cada vez más. Y los celosos y celosas también comenzarán a aparecer. Ojalá les guste.

Teen Titans no me pertenece

* * *

Sentimientos Confundidos: Capítulo 5

Comenzando a acercarse

Al día siguiente, la mañana comenzó muy temprano para los titanes de la torre Oeste.

Se habían encontrado nuevos rastros de Slade, y Robin quería que todos estuvieran en su mejor forma para derrotarlo, por lo que esta mañana estaba destinada para un intenso entrenamiento.

-¡Vamos Chico Bestia, tu puedes hacer algo mejor que eso!- gritó Robin desde la plataforma

Raven levantó la mirada. Ella se encontraba en la esquina de la plataforma cerca de los demás. Todos alentaban a Chico Bestia, pero ella tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

La noche del día anterior había sido bastante confusa. La imagen de ella y Aqualad a punto de besarse se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_¿Cómo fue que me pasó esto?_

Esta pregunta también se la repetía todo el tiempo, pero la verdad era que no necesitaba respuesta alguna.

Luego de haber hablado con sus compañeros para aclararles que solo había ido a dar una vuelta y que nada malo le había sucedido, subió a su habitación y se encerró el resto de la noche para meditar sus sentimientos y emociones.

Pero todo indicaba lo obvio, sin importar cuanto había intentado evadirlo y rechazarlo, se había enamorado de Aqualad.

Ahora no había marcha atrás, intentar olvidarlo sería imposible, y además recordó que iba a darle una oportunidad si él se fijaba en ella.

Lo cual, luego de pensarlo un poco, también era evidente, después de todo él era quien había intentado besarla, ella solo había correspondido.

_¿O fuimos los dos?_

Esto no le preocupaba mucho, ahora se sentía más segura de sí misma y sabía que lo único que quería era verlo.

Todas sus preguntas habían sido respondidas, todas menos una.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos besado?_

De pronto Chico Bestia entró cansado a la plataforma. En ese momento Raven no pudo contener un poco de ira hacia su verde amigo, después de todo él había interrumpido lo que con tanto esfuerzo había estado a punto de lograr.

-Raven, tu turno- señaló Robin

La chica gótica bajó de la plataforma, le dio una última mirada a su talismán y se concentró en los obstáculos.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo robots, misiles, blancos y restos de las cosas que Raven iba derrotando con increíble agilidad y destreza.

-¡Así se hace amiga!- gritaba emocionada Starfire

-Con Raven en el equipo Slade quedará hecho pedazos- añadió Cyborg

Chico Bestia solo miraba los movimientos de Raven. Más luego se puso a admirar su rostro, ya que su capucha se calló en uno de sus ataques.

_Realmente es bonita. Si tan solo pudiera decírselo sin tener que arriesgar mi vida..._

La verdad era que Chico Bestia estaba comenzando a sentir algo más que simple atracción hacia Raven.

Eran muy distintos, eso lo tenía claro, y por esa misma razón había intentado salir con otras chicas. Pero hasta ahora nada le había dado resultado, y teniéndola cerca todo el tiempo solo había causado que sus sentimientos crecieran.

Hace poco tiempo, por fin decidió arriesgarse a intentar conquistar el corazón de Raven, pero hasta ahora nunca había hecho el mayor esfuerzo. Pero si se preocupaba cuando ella salía lastimada o cuando desaparecía por largo tiempo, como ayer.

Sin comentar que se ponía bastante celoso cuando otros chicos se le acercaban o cuando Robin y Cyborg hacían bromas con ello.

-¿Cyborg que haces?- Preguntó Robin al ver que su amigo añadía un último obstáculo

-Veamos si Raven puede con esto- respondió Cyborg con una mirada retadora

Raven se detuvo en medio de la pista de entrenamiento y respiró profundo.

Estaba a punto de retirarse a la plataforma, cuando uno de los lados de la pista se abrió dejando ver lo que parecía una piscina con mucha profundidad.

-Este es el último obstáculo Raven- se escuchó por un parlante la voz de Cyborg- solo tienes que tomar el muñeco que simula a un niño y tu entrenamiento de hoy habrá terminado-

Raven avanzó hacia la piscina, el muñeco se encontraba flotando justo en el medio.

_Esto no me gusta, es demasiado sencillo_

Levitó hasta el centro, y justo cuando iba a agarrar el muñeco, unos extraños tubos metálicos emergieron del agua y la atraparan.

-Amigo Cyborg ¿Qué es eso?- dijo preocupada Star

-Solo una nueva adquisición, nada que Raven no pueda controlar-

Pero al parecer Cyborg estaba equivocado, su nueva adquisición no era otra cosca que una máquina acuática de muy mal humor.

Había tomado a Raven por los brazos y piernas, dejando completamente indefensa a la joven titán.

Raven intentó un forcejeo, pero fue en vano. En ese momento recordó que el día anterior le había sucedido lo mismo con la extraña criatura marina. Pero ahora Aqualad no estaba aquí para salvarla.

_Aqualad_

Varios de los tubos que sujetaban a Raven explotaron, pero la máquina sacó más y se sumergió en las profundidades mientras sujetaba a Raven.

-¡Cyborg detenlo!- gritó Chico Bestia

-No- dijo Robin- tenemos que estar listos para todo, además Raven puede con esto-

Pero las cosas no iban tan bien para Raven como su líder creía. Afortunadamente había alcanzado a reaccionar antes de que fuera llevada bajo el agua, ya que utilizó el hechizo que Aqualad le había enseñado. Pero su mente estaba en estado de shock.

_Yo rompí estos tubos por pensar en él. Mis sentimientos me están sacando de control. No puedo continuar así. Esto podría herir a alguien. Podría lastimarlo a él..._

_Pero yo lo quiero..._

_No es justo que todos puedan sentir y yo no..._

_Solo debo intentar controlarme... tengo que aprender... Yo puedo hacerlo_

-Robin debemos interferir, nuestra amiga Raven lleva mucho tiempo bajo el agua, ha estado más tiempo que cualquier humano aguantaría sin respirar- dijo Starfire

-Cyborg enciende las pantallas y las cámaras- fue la reacción del líder petirrojo

El chico mitad máquina las encendió y quedó boquiabierto al ver las imágenes.

Los ojos de Raven se encontraban blancos, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y un aura blanca la rodeaba.

-No puede ser- Chico Bestia

En ese momento hubo una gran explosión que arrasó con todo. Tan pronto el polvo se hubo disipado, los titanes corrieron por la pista buscando a su amiga.

-¡Raven¡¿En dónde estás!- comenzó a gritar Robin

Pero no hizo falta respuesta, la chica gótica estaba parada frente al borde de la piscina y los contemplaba con una pacífica mirada.

-¿Raven te encuentras bien?- dijo Chico Bestia preocupado

-Pude hacerlo- fue la única respuesta

Esa misma mañana, pero del otro lado de la ciudad, un joven de cabellos negros estaba siendo cuestionado.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día!- gritó muy enojada Bee

Por enésima vez, solo fui al océano, me demoré más de la cuenta y olvidé encender mi comunicador- dijo tranquilo Aqualad

-Esta vez tuviste suerte, solo nos atacaron villanos normales, pero a la próxima te haremos lavar los platos toda la semana-

-Sí mamá-

-¡Y deja de molestarme así! Soy la líder, se supone que me preocupe por ustedes y por la ciudad-

-Lo que tu digas, si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación- dijo Aqualad mientras se iba

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, no estaba para que lo estuvieran molestado con tonterías.

Entró en su habitación y se tiró en su cama para pensar.

_No puedo creerlo, todo lo que me costó acercarme a Raven, hacer que me dejara conocerla, lograr que abriera sus sentimientos, todo para que Chico Bestia lo arruinara en medio segundo._

_Bueno tal vez no todo, ahora sé que ella siente lo mismo por mí, de lo contrario no habría correspondido el beso._

_Como desearía poder haberla besado._

_Pero creo que fue una buena decisión el haberme ido. Estoy seguro que no le hubiera gustado que todo el mundo supiera sobre nuestros sentimientos justo luego de haberlo demostrado._

_Maldición... no puedo dejar de pensar en ella... necesito verla... necesito decirle de una vez por todas lo que siento por ella_

-¿Aqualad estás ahí?- La voz de Bumble Bee se escuchó tras la puerta luego de unos golpecitos

Aqualad se levantó y abrió la puerta, no le gustaba que la gente entrara en su habitación.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó

-¡Prepárate, porque esta noche tenemos la mejor misión de todas!- dijo Bee emocionada mientras agitaba cinco entradas

Esa misma tarde, pero en la torre oeste, Raven se encontraba mirando la ciudad y el océano desde la azotea.

-¿Raven?- La chica se dio vuelta y se encontró con Robin

-Dime Robin-

-¿Está todo bien¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?- preguntó mientras se acercaba

-Todo está bien, no tienen porque alarmarse tanto- dijo Raven calmada, la verdad era que ya se estaba cansando que todos se preocuparan por ella como si fuera una niña pequeña

-¿Estás segura?- Robin sabía que él y Raven tenían un vínculo, pero a pesar de que intentaba usarlo para saber que le ocurría, por primera vez no le funcionaba. Tal vez realmente todo estaba bien

-Si estoy segura-

-Te creo, pero lo que sucedió en el entrenamiento... hace mucho que no sucedía-

Robin tenía razón, la última vez que su cabello había crecido y su aura se había tornado blanca, había sido en el ataque de Trigón.

-Lo sé, yo también me sorprendí, supongo que sucede cada vez que mis emociones se liberan pero soy capaz de controlarlas, de esa manera puedo utilizar todo ese poder en algo productivo, por decirlo así- dijo Raven

-Genial, por un momento creí que volvería- dijo más calmado Robin

-Si eso pasa, sabré como derrotarlo. Pero no creo que vaya a suceder- aclaró enseguida al ver la expresión de Robin

-¿Y vas a dejar tu cabello así?- preguntó curioso al ver que Raven aún no se lo había cortado

-Aún no lo sé- dijo Raven mientras se tocaba las puntas- Es que me trae muchos recuerdos de Trigón, pero creo que ya es hora de dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante. Pero la verdad aún no lo sé-

Robin se quedó observándola, el viento jugaba con su cabello y su capa azul, realmente se veía hermosa con el cabello largo. Y no lo solo eso, sus palabras mostraban tanta sabiduría e inteligencia.

_Me encantaría que Star a veces fuera así. Pero en que estoy pensando, no cambiaría a Starfire por nada en el mundo, aunque a veces es demasiado inocente..._

- Por cierto creí que saldrías con Star- dijo Raven de pronto

-Si, es que quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien antes de irme- dijo mientras sonría-

Pero no pudieron continuar conversando, porque sus comunicadores comenzaron a sonar, así que cada quien sacó el suyo y observaron la imagen de Cyborg en la pantalla.

-Será mejor que bajen, Bee acaba de llegar y trae una noticia muy importante-

-Vamos enseguida- dijo Robin mientras cerraba su comunicador y salía corriendo escaleras abajo seguido de Raven.

Una vez que llegaron a la sala principal, encontraron al resto del equipo y Bumble Bee sentados en el gran sofá negro.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Robin

-Algo muy emocionante- comenzó a explicar la chica abeja- Verán la hija de un embajador va a dar una fiesta de gala esta misma noche, pero a recibido varias amenazas últimamente, por lo que el comandante Cliff nos pidió a nosotros diez que fuéramos como civiles para vigilar todo y... ¿Qué te pasó en el cabello?-

-¿Qué? Nada solo que... – Raven no sabía como responder

-¡Te ves increíble! Tendremos que encontrar un vestido que combine con el color de tu pelo- dijo Bee mientras lo examinaba cuidadosamente

-Bee¿no deberías explicarnos el resto de la información?- dijo Cyborg tratando de cambiar el tema

-Si, tienes razón, bueno vayan bien vestidos, aquí están las entradas y pasaremos por ustedes a las ocho en punto, no se tarden- dijo Bee para terminar

-¿Eso es todo¿Tenemos que cuidar a una chica adolescente durante una fiesta de gala?- dijo Chico Bestia- ¿A eso le llamas emocionante?-

-Habrán muchos chicos y chicas- dijo Bee sonriendo picaronamente

-¡Cuenten conmigo!- dijo el titán de color verde mientras tomaba una entrada de la mano de la chica abeja

-Sabía que dirías eso, bueno los veo más tarde chicos. Ahora Raven, Star ¡Es hora de atacar el centro comercial!- dijo mientras tomaba las manos de ambas y las arrastraba hasta la salida

-Un momento amiga Bee, a mí me agrada el centro comercial, no quiero destruirlo- dijo Star

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada Bee

-Star, no se refería eso- dijo Robin meneando la cabeza

-Bee yo no pienso ir a esa fiesta- dijo Raven

-Oh, vamos Raven, un poco de diversión no te hará daño. Además sé de alguien a quien le encantaría verte con un hermoso vest... - Pero Bee cayó enseguida, porque Raven posó rápidamente su mano sobre la boca de la joven abeja

-Está bien iré- dijo Raven de mal humor- Star vámonos-

-Es que yo no... -

-Star te explicaré en el camino- Raven ya estaba muy molesta, así que tomó a Star de una mano y la empujó a la salida.

-¿Quién quiere verla?- dijeron los tres titanes a la vez

Más tarde en el centro comercial, las tres chicas titanes se encontraban en la tienda más grande del lugar.

-¿Qué les parece este?- preguntó Bee mientras les mostraba un vestido negro y corto- O tal vez este- dijo señalando uno rojo

-Tal vez deberías probártelos todos- dijo Starfire quien se encontraba mirándose en el espejo con un bello vestido rosado, largo y con decoraciones y dibujos de flores

-Si, creo que será lo mejor- dijo Bee entrando al probador- ¿Raven ya encontraste algo para ti?-

-Dime de nuevo porque tengo que ir a la fiesta- dijo Raven que ni siquiera había mirado los vestidos, estaba sentada en una silla esperando a las demás

-¿El que me preguntes todo el rato lo mismo y que te responda siempre con que el comandante nos pidió un favor y para pasarlo bien y conocer gente, hará que cambies de opinión?- dijo Bee cansada de repetir siempre lo mismo

-Tal vez, o por lo menos me convence más- respondió Raven

-Tal vez tenga que usar un arma secreta para convencerte- dijo Bumble Bee mientras salía con el vestido negro del probador

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron al máximo y se paró a un costado de Bee. Quien sonrió al ver los resultados de su argumento.

-¿Qué sabes?- preguntó Raven con cara de pocos amigos

-Lo que cualquier chica notaría a simple vista-

-Bee- dijo Raven poniéndose seria, si sus sospechas eran correctas, Bee sabía de sus sentimientos, y eso no era nada bueno

-Raven, vivo hace más de dos años con cuatro chicos, es natural que me de cuenta si hay un cambio de actitud. Oh vamos no se lo diré a nadie, además encuentro que ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja- dijo emocionándose y abrazando a Raven- Y si no te pruebas ese vestido azul que está ahí se lo diré a las primeras personas que se encuentren en mi camino-

-¿Estás loca?- dijo Raven, de ninguna manera ella iría a esa fiesta

-Oye Star¿No crees que Raven y Aqualad hacen una linda pareja?- Dijo Bee mientras se acercaba a Starfire

-¡Claro que si!- Raven se pone roja y comienza a caminar hacia el vestido azul – La verdad es que hace poco tenía mis sospechas, pero no estaba segura-

-Ya, ya entendí- dijo Raven desde el probador – Pero si se lo cuentan a alguien más me encargaré de ustedes¿Entendido?-

-Si- respondió Bee mientras salía de su probador con un vestido amarillo y con un gran escote – Ya sal de ahí, queremos verte-

Raven salió del probador con un hermoso vestido azul, largo y delicado. Con pequeños detalles por todas partes, pero que dejaba ver su esbelta figura y combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos y cabello.

-¡Amiga Raven te ves preciosa!- dijo Star mientras le acercaba un espejo

-Opino lo mismo- dijo Bee- de seguro le va a encantar- añadió mientras Raven se volvía sonrojar

Afortunadamente ya sabía controlar sus emociones, por lo que nada explotó, así que caminó hasta el espejo y se miró así misma.

Star y Bee tenían razón, realmente se veía hermosa.

La verdad era que nunca había utilizado un vestido, y ahora que tenía el cabello largo todo el conjunto se veía increíble.

-¡Muy bien chicas, ahora solo nos faltan accesorios y zapatos!- dijo Bumble Bee mientras se volvía a cambiar para seguir recorriendo el centro comercial

Mientras tanto todos los chicos se habían juntado en otra tienda para comprar sus trajes. Todos habían elegido trajes de color negro y ahora conversaban sobre la fiesta.

-Esta será la noche en que encuentre a la chica de mis sueños- exclamó Chico Bestia

-No de nuevo- suspiró Cyborg

-Tienes que concentrarte Chico Bestia, no vamos a bailar, sino a buscar criminales- dijo Robin

-Eso díselo a Speedy- dijo medio enojado el titán verde- Ha estado peinándose frente a ese espejo durante media hora-

-Oye para tu información estar presentable en toda ocasión es importante para mí- dijo el arquero enmascarado

-Si bueno-

-¿Oiga señor Aqualad le pasa algo?- preguntaron Más y Menos

-No, no es nada, solo estaba pensando y no me digan señor- dijo Aqualad

_Esta noche tengo que hablar con Raven_

Más tarde todos los titanes estaban en la torre T. Los chicos estaban esperando en la sala principal, y las chicas estaban en la habitación de Starfire dándose unos últimos retoques.

-Creo que ya estoy lista- dijo Star mientras mostraba su vestido rosa, con zapatos del mismo color y un gran ramo de flores

-¿Star para qué es el ramo?- preguntó Bee mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Ya que había decidido utilizarlo suelto, junto con el vestido amarillo escotado y accesorios dorados

-Es que leí en una revista que llevar ramos era muy significativo- dijo Star mientras le mostraba la revista a Bumble Bee

-Star esta es una revista de casamientos- dijo Bee- mejor así- añadió mientras le colocaba una de las flores en el cabello – ¿Ya estás lista Raven?

-Eso creo- dijo la chica gótica mientras se miraba al espejo, llevaba el vestido azul, sandalias del mismo color y accesorios plateados

-Bien vámonos o los chicos nos van a dejar- dijo Bee mientras salía y caminaba al elevador

Minutos más tarde los chicos conversaban de cómo se irían, es decir, como tenían que parecer civiles no podían llegar todos juntos. Por lo cual los titanes Este habían traído sus respectivas motocicletas y un auto.

-Yo y Star podemos ir en mi motocicleta- dijo Robin

-Yo puedo llevar a Bee en mi auto- comentó Cyborg

-Si quieren yo puedo llevar a Raven en mi motocicleta- dijo nervioso Aqualad mientras trataba de no sonrojarse; si los chicos se daban cuenta lo iban a molestar, y mucho

-En ese caso yo iré solo en la mía- dijo Speedy sin notar el comportamiento de su amigo

-Eso deja a Chico Bestia, Más y Menos con el otro auto- señaló Robin

-¿Quieren decir que podré conducir?- dijo Chico Bestia mientras los ojos se le iluminaban

-Quien lo diría bestita- dijo Cyborg

Pero en ese momento todos se callaron, porque la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a sus tres hermosas compañeras.

Ninguno pronunció palabra hasta que ellas llegaron hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿Y qué tal?- dijo Bee para saber su opinión, el silencio la estaba asustando

-Chicas se ven preciosas- dijeron al unísono Más y Menos

-Star te ves hermosa- dijo Robin acercándose a su novia

-Muchas gracias- agradeció la tamaraniana

-Lindo vestido- señaló Cyborg acercándose a Bee- Así que decidiste soltarte el cabello-

-Si así es, sabes, no te ves nada mal en ese traje chispita-

Aqualad estaba impresionado y embelesado mirando a Raven.

_Se ve realmente fabulosa y hermosa con ese vestido y su cabello hasta la cintura_

Por un momento se sintió verdaderamente afortunado al saber que esa era su chica, y rápidamente se acercó para hablarle. Pero alguien se el adelantó.

-Raven te ves increíble con ese vestido- dijo Speedy

-Gracias- dijo la joven titán, el comentario la puso algo nerviosa, se sentía algo incómoda, y hubiera preferido que alguien más se lo hubiera dicho

-¡Bien titanes vámonos a la fiesta que ya quiero conducir!- dijo Chico Bestia agitando las llaves por todos lados

-Yo que ustedes uso el cinturón de seguridad- susurró Cyborg a los gemelos

Todos salieron a la entrada de la torre y se dividieron según lo acordado.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo Raven?- le preguntó Aqualad a la joven titán

-Si, seguro- respondió ella un poco nerviosa, primero porque por fin Aqualad le había dirigido la palabra, y segundo porque sabía que él tenía una motocicleta, y ella nunca se había subido a una

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta la motocicleta y luego Raven encontró un pequeño problema.

-¿Cómo se supone que me suba si tengo un vestido?- preguntó

Aqualad la miró sorprendido, no lo había pensado antes, y ya todos se habían ido.

-Tendrás que sentarte de costado- fue la única solución que se le ocurrió- Seguramente ya todos te lo dijeron, pero te ves muy hermosa- dijo Aqualad mientras la ayudaba a sentarse

Raven se sonrojó levemente, pero como estaba oscuro no se notó.

-Muchas gracias- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

-Bien, agárrate muy fuerte de mí- señaló el joven titán mientras encendía la motocicleta

Raven no lo dudó un segundo y posó fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Aqualad, quien iba a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad.

Al principio tuvo que cerrar los ojos, no le agradaba en absoluto la sensación de la motocicleta, era completamente diferente a volar o algo parecido.

Más luego de un rato se fue acostumbrando y se atrevió a abrir los ojos, claro que antes se aferró aún más fuerte a Aqualad.

Este notó enseguida lo que estaba pasando y no dudó en hacerla sentir mejor.

_-_Tranquila Raven, mientras estés conmigo no te va a suceder nada malo-

Ella tan solo asintió, pero luego de reflexionarlo su ánimo comenzó a mejorar y comenzó a disfrutar del paseo. Después de todo estaba con la persona que más quería en el mundo y no había nada mejor que eso.

Pero aún así no quitó sus manos de alrededor de Aqualad, se sentía muy bien cerca de él.

Minutos más tarde llegaron al lugar de la fiesta. Aqualad se bajó primero y ayudó a Raven a bajarse. Ambos caminaron junto con otros invitados a la entrada principal, mostraron sus invitaciones y entraron a la fiesta.

Era un salón bastante grande, lleno de gente sofisticada, mesas de bocadillos y música clásica. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por el lugar, pero rápidamente recordaron su misión y la llevaron a cabo. El primer punto era separarse e ir cada titán a un lugar distinto de la fiesta.

-Creo que te veré luego, gracias por traerme- dijo Raven mientras comenzaba a alejarse

Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando alguien tomó su mano.

-Si todo sale bien y no hay mayores problemas¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?- preguntó Aqualad

Raven se sonrojó, y esta vez no pudo esconderlo.

-Me encantaría- respondió sonriendo, sin darse cuenta que Aqualad se estaba acercando lentamente a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió

-Nos vemos luego-

Raven se tocó la mejilla por un momento, luego dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por entre los invitados.

Ya eran las doce de la noche, y no había sucedido nada malo. La mayoría de los titanes la estaban pasando muy bien, otros no tanto.

Robin estaba muy pendiente de cada persona que entraba a la fiesta, los examinaba uno por uno y hablaba con algunos invitados de vez en cuando.

Starfire se le había acercado varias veces para pedirle que bailaran, pero digamos que no era la mejor cualidad de Robin, así que este buscaba excusas para evitarlo o simplemente se iba diciendo que había visto a alguien sospechoso.

Star estaba ubicada cerca de los músicos, por lo que se encontraba muy entusiasmada mirando los extraños instrumentos terrestres para luego aprender de ellos. Y además había bailado con varios chicos, ya que Robin no tenía problema alguno y lo salvaban de tener que bailar él.

Mientras tanto Cyborg estaba cerca de las salas de seguridad para mantenerse al tanto de todo, y con la única que había bailado era con Bee, quien lo había retado diciendo que él no sabía bailar.

Bumble Bee disfrutaba al 100 la fiesta, bailaba con todos lo chicos que se lo pedían, pero sin olvidar su misión, por lo que siempre hablaba con los chicos para ver que relación tenían con la hija del embajador.

Speedy por su parte, estaba cerca de las escaleras y los asientos, había conocido a una chica bastante hermosa y rubia, y con ella llevaba hablando toda la noche.

Aqualad era completamente opuesto, no alcanzaba a dar un paso, y todas las chicas se le acercaban a hablar y pedirle una pieza de baile, pero él las rechazaba una por una diciendo que estaba esperando a alguien o que no podía por tal y cual razón. Si iba a bailar solo lo haría con una persona.

Chico Bestia no tenía tanta suerte, estaba cerca de las mesas de bocadillos y no había conocido ni hablado con nadie. Para empezar había tenido problemas para llegar a la fiesta, primero se perdió, luego no encontraba estacionamiento, después casi deja las llaves adentro. Y así un montón de cosas más.

Lo peor según él era su ubicación, ninguna chica se acercaba a comer o tomar algo, puesto que la mayoría tenían pareja y sus respectivos chicos les llevaban algo.

Pero a pesar de todo esto no le iba a arruinar su noche, así que subió su ánimo y buscó por entre los invitados a quien podría ser la chica de sus sueños.

Mientras tanto, Más y Menos se habían encontrado con un par de mellizas, y habían pasado con ellas casi toda la noche.

Por último, Raven se encontraba entre el límite de la fiesta y el jardín. Hasta ahora todo le parecía una gran tortura. Todos los chicos se le acercaban a pedirle que bailaran, las chicas de su alrededor la miraban y comentaban entre ellas, la gente adulta le mandaba curiosas miradas y las señoras la examinaban desde lejos.

_Por favor que esto termine pronto_

-Disculpa ¿Te gustaría bailar?- le dijo un chico guapo mientras le tendía la mano

_No de nuevo_

-En realidad...- comenzó a decir Raven, pero justo en ese momento vio algo moverse entre los árboles del jardín- Disculpa, creo que tengo que irme- dijo rápidamente mientras salía al jardín

Raven caminó por el extenso jardín. Todo estaba oscuro, así que no podía distinguir con claridad lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Ya había llegado a la mitad, cuando comenzó a pensar que tal vez lo que había visto era parte de su imaginación. Pero justo en ese momento volvió a ver una sombra entre los arbustos y corrió tras ella mientras sacaba el comunicador de su pie.

Ya que ahí se lo había amarrado; había sido idea de Bumble Bee.

-Llamando a todos los titanes, habla Raven, estoy siguiendo a algo o alguien en el jar... ¡Ah!- Raven calló lejos tras un fuerte golpe en el estómago y su comunicador se perdió entre las sombras

-Miren nada más lo que me trajo la marea- dijo una extraña voz

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Raven mientras se levantaba y se ponía en posición de ataque

-Vaya, vaya, yo creí que la hija del embajador tenía más mejores modales- dijo un extraño sujeto dejándose ver

Pero no era nadie que ella conociera.

-¿Hija del embajador? No sé en que estás pensando, pero te voy a dar un consejo, investiga más sobre tus víctimas antes de atacarlas- dijo la joven titán mientras sacaba provecho de la situación, tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que sus amigos llegaran y ver cuales eran los objetivos de su enemigo

-¿Atacarlas? De qué hablas, yo solo pensaba raptarte para pedir una suculenta recompensa- dijo tranquilamente el sujeto mientras se le acercaba

-No puedo creer que un corte distinto de cabello y la mala iluminación te confunda tanto- suspiró Raven

-Ya basta de charlas- la interrumpió - es hora de irnos, a mi jefe le agradará mucho verte-

-¿Para quién trabajas?- Preguntó Raven retrocediendo, este sujeto comenzaba a parecerle familiar pero no sabía donde lo había visto

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones niña entrometida, ahora ven conmigo- dijo el sujeto perdiendo la paciencia y agarrando a Raven bruscamente de un brazo

-¡No me toques¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- gritó Raven mientras usaba sus poderes y lanzaba lejos al sujeto

Pero no fue buena idea, porque en ese momento se vio rodeada de millones de robots que cubrieron todo el jardín.

Raven comenzó a atacarlos uno por uno con sus poderes e intentaba volar para salir de ahí, pero todo era inútil, los robots la atacaban sin piedad todos a la misma vez. Por lo que apenas tuvo una oportunidad, Raven se escurrió hasta una esquina detrás de la casa de mantenimiento.

_¿En dónde estarán los demás¿Y quién será ese extraño sujeto? Estoy segura que lo he visto antes, pero ¿Dónde?_

En ese momento escuchó la voz del sujeto

-¡Encuéntrenla, esa no es la hija del embajador, es una de las titanes, seguro que a Slade le gustará mucho más que la otra chica-

_Slade_

En ese momento Raven lo recordó, aquel extraño sujeto era el ayudante de Slade, y lo había visto en el barco hacia algunas noches.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando, ya que uno de los robots la encontró y comenzó a dispararle.

Raven esquivó los rayos haciendo un salto hacia atrás y luego calló de espaldas por tropezar con el vestido.

_Tengo que hacer algo con esto_

Y sin pensarlo dos veces usó sus poderes y cortó ambos costados de su vestido en la parte inferior, dejando así completa movilidad para sus piernas y sin tener que dañar el largo.

-¡Aléjense de mí¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!-

Gran parte de los robots desaparecieron al instante. Pero tampoco fue muy efectivo, ya que más de ellos comenzaron a aparecer.

Raven no sabía que hacer, necesitaba ayuda lo antes posible.

Una y otra vez disparaba rayos con sus manos, lanzaba lo que tenía alrededor hacia todos lados y utilizaba llaves, golpes y patadas para derrotar a los robots, pero nada parecía suficiente.

Sus fuerzas comenzaron a acabarse lentamente, no entendía porque nadie llegaba a ayudarla, tal vez la señal del comunicador no había llegado a tiempo.

Pero detuvo sus pensamientos al ver que uno de los robots se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad. Lo golpeó fuertemente con su puño y lo dejó derrotado en el suelo, lo malo fue que no alcanzó a reaccionar al siguiente ataque, unos disparos de otro robot.

Pero afortunadamente alguien la tiró contra el suelo justo a tiempo.

-Con que disfrutando la verdadera fiesta sin nosotros ¿Eh, Raven?- dijo Speedy sin soltarla aún

-No sabes cuanto- suspiró ella mientras miraba a su alrededor

Todos habían llegado y se encontraban peleando arduamente con los robots.

-Creo que esto te pertenece- dijo Speedy mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y le daba su comunicador

-Gracias- respondió ella- ¡Cuidado!-

-¿Qué?- Pero Raven ya tenía la situación bajo control, acababa de salvar a Speedy de un robot con sus poderes

-Parece que ya estamos a mano- bromeó él

Pero ella no le prestó mucha atención y continuó peleando junto a los demás, tenía que encontrar al sujeto.

Minutos más tarde la situación se había calmado y los titanes estaban siendo felicitados por todos los invitados en medio de la pista de baile.

-¡Muchas gracias por haber evitado que esos extraños robots me hicieran daño!- dijo una chica rubia mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Speedy y este se sonrojaba

Y era de esperar, la chica con la que había estado hablando toda la noche era la hija del embajador, pero él recién se estaba dando cuenta.

Su padre y el resto de la familia extranjera comenzaron a agradecerle y la chica no se despejaba de su lado.

-¡Cómo si él hubiera hecho todo el trabajo!- exclamó Chico Bestia furioso

-¿Disculpa, no eres el chico que quería bailar con nosotras?- le preguntó una chica acompañada de otras más, y claro ahora que era un héroe no se querían perder la oportunidad

-Acompáñenme chicas- dijo el titán verde – vamos a mover el esqueleto

-¿Parece que no va a cambiar verdad?- le dijo Cyborg a Bee

-Déjalo que se divierta, después de todo baila mejor que tu – le respondió la joven abeja

-¡Otra vez con eso!-

-¿Y qué esperabas? Todos los chicos con los que bailé lo hacían mejor que tu- lo retó

-Muy bien, eso ya lo veremos- dijo enfadado mientras la tomaba de un brazo y se iba por el mismo camino que Chico Bestia

-Buen trabajo Robin- dijo el comandante Cliff mientras estrechaban manos

-Gracias, pero todo fue en equipo- dijo contento acompañado de Star

Mientras tanto Más y Menos estaban comiendo en la mesa de bocadillos, ahora acompañados de varios otros chicos que anhelaban oír sus aventuras.

Y del otro lado de la gran sala de baile, Raven miraba como el resto se divertía. No estaba de humor para hacerlo ella también, además el asunto del sujeto la tenía preocupada, pero no quería decírselo a nadie, se veía que la estaban pasando muy bien.

Además ahora su vestido tenía dos cortes verticales, uno en cada lado, desde apenas debajo de su cadera hasta el final del vestido, y si antes la miraban raro, ahora lo harían aún más.

-¿Sabes? Aún me debes una pieza de baile- le dijo alguien por detrás

-Aqualad- reconoció la voz de inmediato

-¿Me lo permites?- dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano

Raven se la dio, y a pesar de que no tenía deseos de bailar, olvidó todo lo que estaba pensando hace unos segundos y caminó junto a él hasta la pista de baile.

Ambos olvidaron por completo que sus compañeros estaban alrededor. Y sin mayores contratiempos comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música junto con la demás gente.

-¿Esa no es la chica que no quiso bailar con ninguno de nosotros?- señaló uno de los chicos que hablaba con Más y Menos

-¿Esos son tus amigos no es cierto?- preguntó la hija del embajador

-Si, parece que no voy a ser el único molestado- dijo sonriendo Speedy- ¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó a la chica mientras esta asentía

-Ya era hora de que esos dos hicieran algo- dijo Bee divertida mientras bailaba con Cyborg

-¿Entonces era Aqualad quien quería ver a Raven?- preguntó el chico mitad máquina para afirmar sus sospechas

-No se qué es más lento, si tus circuitos o tus pies- dijo con una mirada pícara

-¿Porqué siempre me estás agrediendo?- dijo ya cansado Cyborg moviéndose más rápido y con más ritmo

-Oh Robin ¿No crees que hacen una linda pareja?- señaló Starfire mientras miraba a sus compañeros bailar felizmente

-¿Qué?- Robin no estaba prestando atención, aún estaba hablando con el comandante, pero apenas vio a Raven bailando con Aqualad un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de él – Star vamos a bailar- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su novia y la llevaba a la pista de baile

-¡Miren chicas! El chico guapo que vimos antes está bailando con una de las titanes-

-Es que él también es una titán- dijo otra

-Se ven adorables- señaló otra

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Chico Bestia al ver que las chicas con quien estaba miraban todas en una misma dirección.

Al principio no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Luego pensó que tan solo estaban bailando como amigos, pero luego se acercaron mucho el uno al otro y no pudo soportarlo más. Tomó a una de las chicas con quien estaba y se puso a bailar con ella muy cerca de sus compañeros.

Pero ni Raven ni Aqualad estaban preocupados por lo que sucedía a su alrededor. No les importaba que la mitad de la fiesta los estuviera mirando, simplemente se miraban el uno al otro y bailaban.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar?- preguntó Aqualad para romper el silencio

-¿Bailar? Si no fuera por ti que me guías no sabría ni lo que estoy haciendo- dijo divertida Raven, bailar no era su especialidad, y menos el vals

-Que curioso, creí que tu me estabas guiando a mí- dijo sonriendo el joven de ojos negros mientras Raven también sonreía

-¿Porqué tardaron tanto en recibir la señal?- preguntó la chica gótica, no quería hablar de la pelea, pero esa duda no se le iba de la mente

-Teníamos que salir sin que la gente se diera cuenta para no asustarla, y además prevenir a gente de seguridad y todas esas cosas. Perdona si no pude ayudarte en seguida- se disculpó

-No, está bien, solo quería saber sino habían tenido problemas- En ese momento Aqualad le dio una vuelta imitando a las demás parejas y la volvió a acercar a él sin parar de bailar

-¿Seguro que no sabes bailar?- preguntó dudosa al ver sus buenos movimientos

-Raven, hay algo que tengo que decirte- comenzó a decir Aqualad cobrando valentía

-¿Si?- su respiración se entrecortó y el nerviosismo comenzó a aparecer en su cuerpo

-Quiero que sepas que yo... –

Pero tuvieron que parar de bailar porque la gente comenzó a correr despavorida hacia las salidas de la sala.

Esta vez no era un villano ni nada parecido, era un temblor, o mejor dicho el comienzo de un terremoto.

* * *

Chan chan chan chan... Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el quinto capítulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews, comentarios o ideas, acepto de todo.

Ojalá les haya gustado, sé que no hubo mucha acción o romance, pero prepárense, porque en el siguiente sabrán si por fin se declararán su amor.

Saludos a todos y gracias por todos sus reviews.


	6. Verdaderos sentimientos

Aquí les dejo el tan querido sexto capítulo, estoy segura de que a todos les va a gustar, así que no los molestaré más y los dejo para que lean tranquilos

Teen Titans no me pertenece

* * *

Sentimientos Confundidos: Capítulo 6

Verdaderos Sentimientos

La gente intentaba correr a las salidas, pero era inútil, el terremoto era tan fuerte que apenas podían mantener el equilibrio de pie. Por lo que todos se quedaron donde estaban o se protegían debajo de las mesas.

Por instinto o reacción, Raven se aferró a Aqualad, y este la abrazó fuertemente para protegerla.

Pero todos estaban demasiados preocupados por si mismos como para prestarles atención; todos menos Chico Bestia, que se encontraba debajo de una mesa ardiendo en celos.

_¿Quién se cree que es para estar abrazando a mi chica?_

Tras unos minutos el terremoto se detuvo, y la gente de seguridad comenzó a sacar a todos los invitados a gran velocidad, era posible que viniera una réplica, y como todos saben las réplicas la mayoría de las veces son peores.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Aqualad

-Si, gracias- respondió Raven

-Tenemos que ayudar a sacar a toda la gente del edificio, rápido- dijo Robin mientras él y el resto de los titanes se juntaban donde ellos se encontraban

Raven y Aqualad rápidamente se soltaron y se alejaron al ver a sus compañeros acercarse. Sin saber que ya todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-¿No será que esto es causa de otro maníaco?- preguntó Speedy

-No lo creo- dijo Cyborg- Mis análisis satelitales demuestran que fue un terremoto completamente normal-

-En ese caso manos a la obra- dijo Bee para iniciar el proceso de ayuda

Todos los titanes se separaron y comenzaron a sacar a la gente y a indicar salidas de emergencia.

Ya habían sacado a casi todos cuando la réplica comenzó.

Los titanes se encontraban fuera del edificio verificando junto con el comandante y sus hombres que no faltara nadie.

La tierra comenzó a agitarse estrepitosamente y muchos comenzaron a gritar del susto, pero afortunadamente todos hicieron caso a las instrucciones que se les habían dado minutos antes. Las cuales eran quedarse en una zona despejada detrás del estacionamiento.

-Según las listas y las cámaras de seguridad no falta nadie- señaló el Comandante Cliff a los titanes

-En ese caso… -comenzó a decir Robin, pero justo en ese momento el edificio comenzó a tambalearse y la parte delantera amenazaba con derrumbarse

-¡Cuidado se va a caer!- gritaron Más y Menos

Y tenían razón, ya que la réplica estaba durando más de lo esperado y poco a poco la parte delantera del edificio comenzó a ceder.

-¡Speedy!- La hija del embajador llegó corriendo desesperadamente

-¿Stephanie que sucede?- preguntó él preocupado mientras la ayudaba a calmarse

-¡No puedo encontrar a mi hermano menor! Y nadie lo ha visto salir, creo… creo que está adentro todavía- logró decir entre sollozos

-Tranquila iremos por él- dijo el arquero enmascarado mientras miraba a sus compañeros

Pero justo en ese momento la parte delantera cayó estrepitosamente y la réplica terminó. La hija del embajador dio un grito desconsolado mientras las llamas comenzaban a esparcirse por el lugar.

-Viejo, necesitamos un plan, y rápido- dijo Chico Bestia

-Pero no podemos pasar por la parte delantera, está completamente derrumbada- dijo Starfire

-Te equivocas- dijo el comandante mientras se acercaba a los titanes- todo el edificio se ha derrumbado, solo quedó una pequeña grieta en la parte superior, pero no se puede bajar por ahí, ya que da a un lugar sin varios pisos de superficie-

-No podemos llegar ahí, si bajamos por ahí sería lo mismo que tirarse a un acantilado, además caminar por las superficies que quedan las derrumbaría todas- dijo Cyborg

-Tú no puedes chispita, pero nosotras sí- dijo Bee con una sonrisa

Minutos después, las tres jóvenes titanes se encontraban volando hacia la punta más alta del derrumbado edificio. Después de todo ellas no necesitaban un medio sólido para moverse, podían volar.

-Recuerden chicas- les recordó Bumble Bee mientras subían por el aire- no debemos tocar nada o esto se derrumbará-

Una vez que llegaron pasaron una por una a través de la grieta y volaron hacia abajo cuidadosamente.

-¿Star nos podrías iluminar?- pidió Raven

-En seguida- dijo la tamaraneana mientras levantaba sus manos verdes y alumbraba el espantoso lugar

Todo estaba hecho trizas, y las cosas de la fiesta se encontraban rotas y esparcidas por doquier.

-Será mejor separarnos- dijo Raven

Sus amigas asintieron y se fueron por distintos caminos, o más bien pasillos derrumbados. Pero eso sí, sin tocar el suelo. Cualquier movimiento brusco podría ser el último.

Raven voló lo más abajo que pudo, pero no pudo llegar hasta el primer piso, sino, según su comunicador lo indicaba, al tercero.

Ella tenía que revisar el lugar donde se había efectuado la fiesta, después de todo era el último lugar donde se había visto al pequeño. Mientras que Star y Bee revisarían los superiores y medios por si había intentado escapar por arriba.

Raven revisó habitación por habitación sin encontrar nada. Luego encontró una escalera y bajó levitando hasta el primer piso. Por fin pudo posar los pies sobre la tierra y miró a su alrededor.

Como se podrán imaginar lo desastroso que estaba, no lo describiré, simplemente añadiré que en el techo aún colgaba peligrosamente una lámpara de cristal muy grande.

La chica gótica atravesó a paso lento la pista de baile.

-¿Hola¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó en voz alta

-¡Ayuda!- Raven escuchó la voz de una chica joven gritando a lo lejos

-¿En dónde estás?- preguntó la joven titán mientras remontaba vuelo

-¡Estoy atrapada en la cocina!- dijo la voz de la chica mientras daba golpes en la puerta de la cocina

-Tranquila voy a sacarte de ahí- le aseguró Raven mientras movía escombros de la puerta con sus poderes

-Por favor date prisa- dijo la otra chica asustada

Una vez que Raven terminó, le pidió a la chica que se alejara de la puerta, y con una patada la tiró abajo.

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo una joven camarera mientras la abrazaba

-De nada, pero no me abraces-

-Lo siento- dijo la joven aún asustada

-¿De por casualidad has visto a un niño por aquí?- preguntó Raven con la esperanza de también estuviera ahí escondido

-No, solo estaba yo- dijo la chica mientras comenzaban a caminar a la escalera- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- preguntó

Pero justo en ese momento el edificio comenzó a moverse, alguien había causado un derrumbamiento.

-Rápido, hay que subir por la escalera- señaló la joven titán mientras corrían por la oscuridad

Pero la joven camarera no era tan ágil como nuestra joven titán, y con la poca luminosidad que había, tropezó con una de las mesas y se dobló el tobillo. Raven no perdió un segundo y volvió corriendo hacia ella. Pero cuando iba a mitad de camino, el derrumbamiento causó que la gran lámpara se cayera sobre ella.

-¡Cuidado!- la alertó la chica

Raven no alcanzó a reaccionar, ya que estaba esquivando mesas rotas y otras cosas para llegar hasta ella. Por lo que apenas logró tirarse a un lado para evitar que le cayera encima la lámpara de cristal. Aunque de todas maneras le llegaron algunos vidrios rotos. Pero nada muy grave.

La chica se apoyó en el hombro de Raven y esta sin pensarlo dos veces voló hacia el techo y se metió por el agujero que había dejado la lámpara.

Una vez en el segundo piso, continuó volando hasta encontrar la escalera y subió por ella.

Estaba a punto de volar hacia la cima del edificio, cuando vio a un pequeño niño correr por el débil pasillo.

-Espera aquí- le indicó a la chica y voló hacia el pequeño niño

El cual lloraba y corría a todos lados sin saber por donde escapar. Al ver a Raven corrió desesperado hacia ella, y por la prisa y la angustia se tropezó y cayó hacia un agujero.

Afortunadamente la joven titán lo alcanzó a tomar por un brazo y lo acercó hacia ella.

El niño se aferró a su vestido llorando y Raven voló con él en brazos hacia la joven camarera. La tomó de un brazo y voló a toda prisa entre escombros y pedazos de concreto que caían desde arriba.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del edificio el resto de los titanes se comenzaban a preocupar por sus compañeras.

-¡Los comunicadores no funcionan!- exclamó irritado Cyborg- ¿Porqué siempre pasa lo mismo!

-¡Se está derrumbando!- gritaron Más y Menos desesperados

-Suficiente- dijo Aqualad molesto- Voy por ella- dijo mientras corría hacia el edificio

-Olvídalo viejo- lo detuvo Chico Bestia

-Chico Bestia este no es momento para bromas- dijo Aqualad

-Si alguien va a rescatar a Raven ese soy yo- dijo el joven verde molesto

Nadie los estaba escuchando, Cyborg trataba de hacer contacto con las chicas, Speedy consolaba a Stephanie y su familia, Robin intentaba hacer un plan de doble rescate y Más y Menos ayudaban a Cyborg.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Aqualad molesto, no tenía tiempo para andarlo perdiendo en tonterías

-Raven es mi chica, así que no te metas con ella ¿De acuerdo?- Chico Bestia no quería pelear con su amigo, pero tampoco iba a permitir que le quitaran a la joven de sus sueños

-Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo el joven de cabellos negros mientras evadía al joven verde y corría hacia el edificio

Pero fue demasiado tarde, el edificio se tambaleó por última vez y lentamente comenzó a caerse hacia todos lados.

-No puede ser- susurró Robin

Todos los titanes ahora estaban juntos a la entrada del edificio que se caía frente a sus ojos. Ninguna de las tres titanes salía todavía, y si no lo hacían pronto, sucedería algo inevitable.

Justo cuando sus esperanzas se veían frustradas, dos grandes sombras llenas de polvo salieron de la grieta a toda velocidad.

Una de ellas era Raven con la camarera y el niño. Los tres se encontraban muy sucios y la mano de la joven titán sangraba.

La otra sombra era Starfire, cuyo vestido estaba todo desgarrado y café. Pero lo que cargaba no era un invitado que había quedado atrapado, sino Bumble Bee desmayada, y su costado sangraba gravemente.

Las dos jóvenes titanes aterrizaron entre sus compañeros y la gente que gritaba victoriosa.

El niño corrió hacia su familia que agradecía entre sollozos y abrazos. La joven camarera fue atendida por una ambulancia para ver como se encontraba su pie y Bumble Bee fue llevaba en seguida a un hospital en estado de emergencia.

Mientras tanto Starfire se sobreprotegió en los brazos de su novio entre lágrimas, y Raven fue alcanzada por un preocupado Aqualad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó al tiempo que la sentaba en un banco para que descansara

-Define bien- dijo ella un poco mareada mientras él le sonreía

-Déjame ver esto- dijo mientras veía su mano ensangrentada

-¡Au!- exclamó ella sin retirar su mano

-Lo siento- dijo al tiempo en que sacaba un pañuelo y envolvía la mano de Raven en él- Listo, ahora no te dolerá tanto-

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras se miraba la mano

-Raven tenemos que irnos- dijo de pronto un disgustado Chico Bestia.

Ella solo asintió y se levantó del banco.

-Muchas gracias, supongo que nos veremos otro día- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, después de todo Chico Bestia estaba justo en el medio y no les sacaba la mirada de encima

-De eso puedes estar segura- dijo Aqualad mientras se acercaba a ella, por lo menos quería darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida

Pero Chico Bestia no estaba para tales cosas y sin permitirle nada a su amigo empujó rápidamente a Raven hacia el auto-T.

-Apresúrate que nos están esperando- fue su única excusa

Ella simplemente caminó y entró en el auto junto con sus compañeros, había tenido mucha acción por una noche, y aún no lograba entender como había logrado salir de la grieta a tiempo.

Todos comprendieron el estado de sus compañeras, ya que Starfire se encontraba en estado de shock, y aún no entendían porqué. Así que no hablaron en el camino de regreso, y una vez que llegaron a la torre-T, cada uno se fue a su habitación y durmió profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban más calmados y tomaban desayuno tranquilamente. O por lo menos hasta que Raven y Starfire contaron sus experiencias del día anterior.

-¿Star que le pasó a Bumble Bee?- preguntó Robin

-Yo estaba buscando al pequeño niño, cuando de pronto escuché un grito de Bee proviniendo del piso superior, por lo que volé lo más rápido que pude hasta donde ella se encontraba. Pero cuando llegué era demasiado tarde- dijo poniéndose triste – Uno de los robots de Slade estaba a su lado y la había herido con un arma filosa. Así me puse a luchar con él, pero era muy fuerte, y con la batalla ocasionamos un derrumbe y él escapó, así que tomé a Bee y salí lo antes posible del edificio, fue entonces cuando me encontré con Raven-

-Ese no era un robot- dijo Raven mientras todas las miradas se iban hacia ella- ese era el sirviente de Slade, no se bien quién será, pero fue él el que me atacó en el jardín y también estaba en el barco-

-¿Cómo era?- preguntó Robin

-No pude ver su rostro, estaba cubierto por una máscara muy parecida a la de Slade- respondió la joven titán

-Tendremos que empezar a averiguar sobre él- dijo el líder petirrojo mientras iba a la cocina- Pero por lo menos salieron bien de la misión ayer, nos tenían muy preocupados- añadió para darle más felicidad al ambiente

-Sí- dijo Cyborg mientras un recuerdo se le venía a la cabeza- En especial alguien-

Raven se congeló y caminó lentamente a la cocina para servirse un té pretendiendo que no había oído nada.

-O vamos Raven ¿No nos contarás qué es lo que está ocurriendo?- dijo mientras le lanzaba miradas pícaras

-No sé de que estás hablando- dijo tratando de evadir miradas

-Sí lo sabes- Continuó el chico mitad máquina, esta era una oportunidad única para molestar a Raven, y no la perdería por nada- Todos los vimos bailar ayer y lo bien que te trata últimamente-

Raven respiró profundo e intentó concentrarse en su té, mientras que Cyborg no entendía porqué sus amigos no lo ayudaban, era comprensible que Starfire estuviera del lado de Raven, pero ¿Chico Bestia y Robin?.

-Algo está ocurriendo entre ustedes y yo y Chico Bestia encontraremos que es ¿Verdad Bestita?- dijo retándola

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, Chico Bestia ya no estaba en la sala y Raven lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos, al igual que Starfire y Robin.

-Oh vamos chicos, solo estaba bromeando- dijo Cyborg sonriendo ¿_Y a Robin que le pasó?_

-Eso espero- dijo Raven mientras salía de la sala con una mirada picarona muy inusual en ella- Ya que si te portas mal se lo contaré a Bee- terminó diciendo mientras las puertas se cerraban tras ella y Cyborg se ponía rojo

Mientras tanto, algo muy parecido ocurría en la torre Este.

-Vas a tener que tener más cuidado con tu chica Romeo- dijo Speedy desde la mesa del comedor- Varios chicos no le quitaban la vista de encima a tu chica-

Aqualad, que estaba en la cocina, se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes¿Ninguna broma pesada? Te estás rebajando Speedy- dijo él

-No me fastidies, no puedo molestarte sin Bee, ella es la reina para eso- dijo mientras jugaba con una de sus flechas

En ese momento la pantalla se encendió y la cara de su líder apareció ante sus ojos.

-¿Llamaste?-

-¡Bee!- gritaron Más y Menos felices

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Aqualad

-Mucho mejor, solo tenía una pequeña hemorragia, nada que no pueda superar- respondió la joven abeja- estaré aquí hasta mañana en la mañana y como no creo que hayan muchos problemas, pueden tomarse el día libre- dijo mientras todos los chicos gritaban a gusto- Sabía que dirían eso, en fin nos vemos mañana, adiós-

La pantalla se apagó y los cuatro jóvenes se miraron unos a otros, esta tarde sería muy interesante…

Más tarde, luego de la hora de almorzar, Raven se encontraba en su habitación mirando su mano vendada. Minutos antes se había cortado el cabello, y ahora meditaba lo ocurrido el día anterior.

La extraña actitud de Chico Bestia, el ataque de Bee, el extraño sujeto, el baile, su mano vendada, la motocicleta y lo que Aqualad quería decirle

_¿Qué querría decirme Aqualad? Él quería que supiera algo… ¿Pero qué?... No será que… Será que…_

Raven se ruborizó al pensar en lo que estaba pensando. ¿Sería cierto? . Si así fuera…

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y miró por su ventana, la vista del océano la relajaba, pero no fue precisamente el océano lo que estaba a través de su ventana.

-¡Aqualad!- exclamó sorprendida- ¿Porqué siempre apareces así?-

Y no era de esperar, ya que por si no lo han notado, siempre aparece cuando uno menos lo imagina y en los lugares menos esperados.

-Hola Raven- dijo él divertido

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que atinó a decir, después de todo Aqualad no podía volar, pero a pesar de eso estaba parado sin mayor problema frente a su ventanal y no se sostenía de nada, de hecho estaba con los brazos cruzados

Ella se acercó lentamente y pudo observar la verdad por si misma. Aqualad no estaba parado en el aire, sino en un gran y largo chorro de agua que se levantaba desde el océano hasta su ventana.

-¿Sorprendida?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Sí- respondió simplemente- ¿Porqué no usas la puerta principal?-

-Es que solo quería hablar contigo, y si no te molesta¿Puedo pasar? Le tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas- dijo nervioso mientras recordaba que la habitación de Raven estaba en el 15 piso

Raven reaccionó de inmediato y se reprendió así misma por dejarlo esperando afuera. Y a pesar de que no le gustaba que la gente entrara en su habitación, tal vez podría hacer una excepción.

-Gracias- dijo él mientras entraba por la ventana a la habitación y miraba a su alrededor- Vaya, no imaginaba que tuvieras tantos libros- dijo sorprendido

-No son tantos, la mayoría están en la biblioteca- dijo ella modesta- ¿Y porqué querías hablar solo conmigo?-

-Eso es porque- _Vamos sé valiente-_ Porque quería invitarte a salir hoy por la noche- dijo mientras Raven se ruborizaba, pero no se veía por su capucha, así que él se la quitó- Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta- añadió

Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de Raven, su mente solo quería responder, y rápido, pero tampoco le gustaba que la presionara tanto. Y se puso aún más nerviosa cuando él tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Vamos, responde, no tienes muchas opciones- dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué pasa si digo que no?- respondió ella retadora

-Entonces tendré que venir igual y llevarte a la fuerza- dijo tranquilo

-¿No estás hablando en serio, verdad?- le parecía tonta su pregunta, pero comenzaba a dudar si era una broma o hablaba en serio

Aqualad tan solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vendré por ti a las ocho- dijo mientras soltaba sus manos y abría la ventana

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y la sangre de Raven se heló. Aqualad saltó por la ventana y ella lo miró desde lejos. Cayó en picada al océano, volvió a salir a la superficie, la miró y se volvió a sumergir.

Raven abrió la puerta y vio a Chico Bestia.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella

-Es que me pareció escuchar como si alguien más hubiera estado dentro de tu habitación- dijo él tratando de mirar al interior sin conseguirlo

-¿Qué insinúas Chico Bestia?- dijo Raven comenzando a molestarse

-¿Yo? Nada- dijo con una mirada inocente

-Entonces adiós- dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara

La tarde pasó rápida y sin mayores contratiempos. Ningún villano atacó ese día en ninguna de las dos torres. Y al parecer todos tenían asuntos de suma importancia que cumplir.

Robin y Starfire habían salido a dar un paseo por el gran parque de la ciudad. Y pensaban salir a comer afuera.

Bumble Bee seguía en el hospital, pero Cyborg se había escabullido de la torre oeste para ir a visitarla.

Más y Menos habían tenido una maratón de video juegos nuevos y no se alejaban de la pantalla ni por un segundo.

Speedy había salido con Stephanie, la hija del embajador, pero a diferencia de él, Aqualad si sabía como molestarlo, y le había costado un mundo salir de su torre.

Chico Bestia se encontraba sumido en su habitación, y había tomado una decisión muy importante, iba a conquistar el corazón de Raven costara lo que costara, aunque para eso primero tenía que deshacerse de la competencia, aunque fuera uno de sus mejores amigos.

Y por último Raven estaba en metida un problema que jamás pensó que tendría, no sabía que ponerse para su cita con Aqualad.

Era extraño pensarlo, ya que la verdad no le importaba lo que pensaba la gente acerca de su forma de vestir, y tampoco creía que eso influyera en la opinión de Aqualad.

Pero tampoco podía ponerse cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo su uniforme quedaba descartado. Su vestido tampoco, y no solo porque tenía cortes por todos lados y estuviera lleno de polvo. Las faldas no eran su estilo, además seguramente utilizarían su motocicleta, por lo que optó por unos pantalones negros, nada anormal, pero que la hacían ver muy bien.

Y como su guardarropa no estaba muy lleno que digamos, solo encontró una ombliguera azul con cuello y unos guantes del mismo color que dejaban ver las puntas de sus dedos que hacían juego.

Por último tomó unas botas y se colocó un cinturón con el talismán de un costado. No combina mucho, pero pensaba llevarlo de todas maneras.

Ya estaba lista, miró su reloj y vio que solo faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho, así que comenzó a ojear un libro mientras esperaba. Pero la verdad era que no podía concentrarse.

_Es mi primera cita. No estoy muy nerviosa. A quien trato de engañar, sí estoy nerviosa._

_Si mis sospechas son correctas, lo que Aqualad me quiere decir es…_

-¿Estás lista?- dijo una voz conocida por la ventana

-Eso creo- dijo mientras dejaba el libro en la repisa- ¿Vamos a bajar por ahí?- dijo mirando su ventana

-A menos que quieras que tus amigos sepan que vas a salir- dijo Aqualad

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la ventana

Aqualad también lleva pantalones negros, y un cinturón y zapatillas del mismo color. Una polera negra y un buzo azul.

-¿Listo?- preguntó mientras tomaba la mano de Aqualad, y sin esperar respuesta se tiró junto a él hacia abajo

Tan solo en el último momento, es decir antes de estrellarse, Raven utilizó sus poderes y levitó hasta la entrada de la torre.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó al ver la cara de pánico de Aqualad

-Creo que tampoco me gusta volar- dijo recobrando el aliento

Caminaron hacia su motocicleta y se subieron. Raven posó sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de Aqualad y esperó a que él partiera.

-Supongo que andar en motocicleta es completamente diferente a volar – dijo antes de partir- ahora entiendo porqué te asusta-

-Ahora no- dijo sonriendo para sí misma mientras él aceleraba a toda velocidad

Ambos se alejaron rápidamente de la torre T, pero sin sospechar que el último titán que quedaba en la torre los miraba desde su habitación.

-Hora del plan A- susurró Chico Bestia

Minutos más tarde, los dos titanes se detuvieron frente a un restaurante de comida italiana.

Raven recordó que las pastas eran la comida preferida de Aqualad.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa apartada del resto de la gente, que no era mucha y afortunadamente nadie conocido.

Se sentaron y pidieron dos platos de tallarines y un té helado para cada uno.

-¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?- preguntó curiosa Raven, aunque más que todo para iniciar una conversación.

Lo cual no era característica suya, pero el silencio entre ambos la atormentaba.

-Solo una vez, y fue con el resto del equipo, una idea de Speedy- dijo mientras la camarera les entregaba el té helado

-¿Cómo está Bumble Bee?-

-Mejor, supe que Cyborg fue a visitarla- en ese momento Raven rió levemente- ¿Qué?-

-No, nada- Ahora tenía con que contra atacarlo si volvía a molestarla- Es solo que tuvimos una pelea pequeña hoy en la mañana sobre eso- dijo sin para se reír

Aqualad comprendió en seguida y también comenzó a reír.

Luego la charla continuó acerca de entrenamientos, compañeros y por último hechos o gustos personales. Al parecer cada uno se podía abrir hacia al otro sin temor alguno. Aunque Aqualad sintió que a Raven le costaba mucho más decir lo que pensaba que a él.

No muy lejos de ahí una persona de peculiar color verde se escondía tras un periódico y observaba la escena de la pareja. No alcanzaba a escuchar nada, pero sabía cual era su objetivo y tan pronto la camarera se acercó a su mesa para colocar la comida, puso en práctica el plan A.

El cual no era otro más que depositar una hoja discretamente sobre la misma bandeja. Así que lo hizo sin mayor dificultad, ya que ambos titanes estaban preocupados conversando, y se volvió a sentar en su mesa para ver los resultados.

Tan pronto la camarera se hubo retirado, Raven notó que había una nota debajo de su plato, así que la tomó y la leyó. Tan pronto hubo acabado, la arrugó con una mano y se la dio a Aqualad.

-¿Qué es?- dijo antes de comenzar a leerla, pero Raven no respondió y siguió comiendo molesta. Él terminó de leer y arrugó el papel, lo lanzó lejos y la miró fijamente

Resulta que el papel era una nota enviada por unas chicas de otra mesa donde lo invitaban a salir y decía que no desperdiciara el tiempo con la chica con la que estaba, es decir Raven.

-¿No me vas a decir qué eso te puso celosa?- preguntó entre extrañado y feliz porque eso significaba que ella realmente lo quería

-Yo no estoy celosa- dijo molesta mientras comía sin mirarlo a los ojos

-Para tu información yo también me e sentido así varias veces por ti- dijo Aqualad preguntándose si confesar lo último lo haría ver bien o como un tonto- Cuando Speedy te salvó de la caída y yo no pude hacer nada, cuando Chico Bestia te ayudó luego de luchar contra Slade, cuando Speedy te dijo lo bien que te veías anoche antes que yo, o cuando él te salvó de los disparos del robot-

Raven no sabía que decir. ¿De verdad había estado celoso por todas esas tonterías?. Aunque pensándolo bien ella también se estaba enojando por una tontería.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir- Me enojé por una tontería-

-Y yo por muchas más- dijo él tratando de que no se fuera a poner seria

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, y luego de terminar su comida salieron del restaurante italiano, pero esta vez, Aqualad llevaba su mano alrededor de la cintura de Raven.

Mientras tanto Chico Bestia se moría de celos mientras rompía el papel periódico en mil pedacitos. No solo no los había logrado separar, los había juntado más.

-No importa- susurró- La noche aún es joven y todavía tengo tiempo para separarlos- dijo mientras salía tras ellos en forma de mosquito

Rato después, los dos jóvenes titanes se encontraban en un puesto de helados decidiendo que sabor querían. Y fue entonces cuando el plan B comenzó a ejecutarse.

-Si se manchan la ropa con helado, la cita no podrá continuar- dijo Chico Bestia para sus adentros mientras entraba por la puerta trasera de la heladería con una llave grande y un martillo

-¿Ya sabes que sabor quieres?- preguntó Aqualad

-No, no sé aún- respondió la chica gótica

Mientras tanto Chico Bestia destrozaba un montón de cables y sacaba tuercas de la máquina central. Pero justo en ese momento abrió por equivocación la puerta de la heladera y al estar descompuesta, su intensidad estaba al máximo y una fuerte brisa helada salió hacia fuera.

Fue tan fuerte y helada, que le llegó hasta los clientes.

-Creo que hace mucho frío como para un helado- dijo Raven tiritando

-Si tienes razón- dijo Aqualad mientras se quitaba su buzo y se lo colocaba a ella por sobre los hombros- Así estarás mejor-

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras salían y volvía a sentir la mano de Aqualad alrededor de su cintura y ella esta vez, se atrevió a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro

Con el corazón roto, Chico Bestia observaba toda la escena. Pero se dio cuenta muy tarde de que alguien lo observaba a él. El dueño de la heladería.

-Tu vienes conmigo jovencito- le dijo el heladero mientras lo empujaba dentro del lugar

-¡No¡Espere¡Usted no entiende!- comenzó a gritar desesperado mientras sus presas se alejaban rápidamente en la motocicleta

Un rato más tarde, la motocicleta se encontraba estacionada a la entrada de la playa, y ambos titanes estaban sentados frente al océano mirando las estrellas.

-Sé que no es nada parecido al lugar que te mostré antes, pero vengo aquí de vez en cuando a pensar- dijo Aqualad quien aún no quitaba su mano de la cintura de Raven

-También es muy lindo, siempre medito desde la azotea para ver las estrellas, pero esto es mucho mejor- dijo ella, quien seguía con la cabeza apoyada en Aqualad

Aqualad la miró, el viento jugaba con su cabello y la hacía ver aún más hermosa. Ella al sentirse observada quitó su cabeza de su hombro y lo miró.

-¿Qué?-

-La razón por la que te invité esta noche, fue porque tengo al muy importante que decirte- dijo Aqualad mientras tomaba con una mano el rostro de Raven, tal y como lo había hecho noches anteriores- Raven… quiero que sepas que yo… yo…-

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que los labios de Raven se habían unido a los de él impidiéndole hablar. Él correspondió el beso y luego se separaron.

Ambos estaban rojos, y Raven se sentía muy avergonzada, pero de verdad lo quería mucho, y estaba cansada que los interrumpieran a cada rato con tonterías, y quería que Aqualad supiera que ella también lo quería mucho.

-Yo te amo- dijo casi en un susurro- Te amo y quiero que sepas que eres la persona más importante para mi- añadió dejando su vergüenza atrás, por fin él sabía sus sentimientos

-Yo también te amo- dijo él mirándola a los ojos mientras su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte- Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo Raven, y no voy a dejar que nadie te aleje de mi nunca-

Sus labios volvieron a unirse con un gran abrazo.

Por fin sus sentimientos habían sido revelados, por fin sabían cuanto se querían el uno al otro, y desde ahora en más iban a poder estar juntos sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera o alejara.

Se quedaron un rato más observando las estrellas y le océano, y luego volvieron a la torre oeste.

Esta vez, Aqualad levantó un chorro de agua y ambos subieron en él. Poco a poco fue subiendo hasta llegar a la habitación de Raven.

Una vez ahí, ella entró por la ventana a su habitación y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos se acercaron y tras un largo beso de despedida, Aqualad se marchó hacia su propia torre.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Raven dormiría feliz y tranquila.

* * *

¡Que hermoso verdad! Si ya se, me quedó un poco cursi, pero bueno todo se vale en el amor y con los sentimientos confundidos. Este no es el capítulo final, aún falta resolver que es lo que pasa con Slade, si Chico Bestia logrará su objetivo final y si esta bella pareja sobrevivirá a los distintos retos que los esperan. Espero les haya sido de su agrado,

Ishii Sen Ling


	7. Chapter 7

¡Perdón! Lo siento por no actualizar antes, es que no he tenido nada de tiempo, de veras lo siento mucho, pero ya verán que este capítulo lo compensará. Ya sé que el último capítulo estaba demasiado cursi, por lo que este será más realista e interesante. Lo dejo a su juicio y espero que les guste.

Teen Titans no me pertenece

* * *

Sentimientos Confundidos: Capítulo 7

Confusión y Encrucijada

Al día siguiente, todo comenzó con un intenso entrenamiento. Solo que esta vez los cinco titanes se encontraban luchando juntos como equipo contra los obstáculos.

No había objetivo alguno, simplemente tenían que derrotar a todos los que pudieran sin equivocación alguna.

-¡Star cuidado atrás!- gritó el líder petirrojo

Starfire dio media vuelta y le lanzó rayos a su oponente sorpresa. Luego tomó vuelo y ayudó a Chico Bestia, quien estaba transformado en terodáctilo a derrotar a los objetivos aéreos.

Mientras tanto Cyborg avanzaba rápidamente alrededor de la pista y lanzaba rayos supersónicos.

-¡Vamos equipo!- gritó alentándolos- Ya nos queda muy poco- comprobó al ver sus análisis en su brazo derecho

Pero su sonrisa se fue al ver un robot con el doble de su tamaño enfrente de él. Iba a ser fácil, después de todo él lo había construido, pero no le agradaba tener que romper su propia creación.

-Déjamelo a mí- dijo Robin quien se acercaba a toda velocidad- Yo no sé a lo que me enfrento- añadió mientras daba un gran salto y le tiraba explosivos

Cyborg asintió y fue a destruir las armas lásers, quienes se encontraban escondidas a lo largo de la pista y resultaban una verdadera molestia.

A Robin no le iba muy bien que digamos, los explosivos no le habían causado daño alguno al robot. Por lo tanto sacó su vara metálica y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza. Había logrado hacerle varios agujeros, cuando el robot gigante logró atraparlo de un pie y lo puso de cabeza.

En ese momento apareció Raven, quien golpeó al Robot con sus poderes, causando que retrocediera y soltara a Robin. Este dio una vuelta y calló sin problemas junto a la joven titán.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa

-No agradezcas aún- fue su respuesta

El robot se acercó a toda velocidad y comenzó a disparar rayos muy parecidos a los de Cyborg.

-Genial, un clon mecánico- argumentó Raven

Pero Robin no le respondió, corrió el robot y saltó hasta su cabeza con ayuda de una roca cercana. Una vez allí le clavó la vara metálica con todas sus fuerzas y la incrustó en sus circuitos.

La cabeza del robot explotó, pero para la sorpresa de ambos titanes, el cuerpo continuaba moviéndose.

-Querrás decir un zombie mecánico- la corrigió Robin

Ella lo miró, sabía que esta era otra de esas charlas para ver quien tenía la última palabra. Y como ustedes sabrán, era su forma de comunicarse, pero el robot estaba muy cerca de ellos, así que no replicó.

Ambos se miraron y comprendieron lo que el otro pensaba. Ninguno supo decir si era por su vínculo o porque simplemente sabían que debían hacer. Pero lo que siguió fue un contraataque completamente perfecto.

Raven tomó a Robin por los brazos y voló muy alto. Luego dio una vuelta hacia atrás y lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo a su compañero.

Robin sacó nuevamente su vara metálica y la incrustó en el cuerpo del robot. Quien con una de sus manos intentó quitárselo a la fuerza.

Lamentablemente para él, Raven no se había quedado atrás, atacó todas las extremidades del robot con sus poderes y con mucho cuidado de no herir a su líder.

El cuerpo se tambaleó y Robin sacó su vara rápidamente mientras dejaba en el mismo agujero varios explosivos.

Cuando estos explotaron, Robin dio un impulso y saltó lejos. Pero no se dio cuenta de que uno de los brazos del robot le iba a caer encima.

Raven no lo dudó un segundo y voló a toda velocidad hacia él. Lo empujó fuerte y por culpa de la explosión ambos cayeron lejos y adoloridos. Robin abrió sus ojos y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo; había caído encima de su compañera y sus rostros estaban tan solo a pocos centímetros. Raven abrió los ojos y ambos se alejaron rápidamente.

Él iba a disculparse, pero los demás titanes se acercaron a ellos rápidamente. Afortunadamente ninguno parecía haberse dado cuenta del incidente, solo se acercaban porque ya había terminado el entrenamiento.

-¡Viejo, si peleamos así contra Slade de seguro ganaremos!- exclamó contento Chico Bestia

-No celebres tanto Chico Bestia- dijo Robin retomando su rol de líder- Las fuerzas de Slade son superiores a estas-

-Aún así- dijo Cyborg- Estamos en mejor forma que nunca¿Qué les parece si preparo un gran estofado de carne con mucha salsa?- exclamó mientras caminaba a la torre

-¡Olvídalo!- interrumpió el titán verde- ¡Lo que necesitamos es una gigantesca porción de Tofu!-

-Carne-

-Tofu-

-Carne-

-Tofu-

-Car... -

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó Raven sin perder el control- Chico Bestia comerá tofu y el resto carne- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la torre con la mayor tranquilidad

Su humor estaba mejor que nunca, y no había nada que la pudiera hacer perder el control.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia no siguieron peleando y alcanzaron a su compañera. Mientras que Robin y Starfire los seguían desde lejos a paso lento.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Starfire mientras se aferraba al brazo de su novio

-Si Star, no te preocupes- respondió simplemente Robin

Ella iba a decir algo más pero cayó al darse cuenta que no sabía que más decir. Su mente se encontraba confusa, ya que al contrario de lo que Robin creía, ella sí había visto la posición en que habían terminado su novio y su mejor amiga.

Al principio un extraño sentimiento apareció mientras ella observaba desde lejos. Era algo como ira o tristeza juntos. Pero pronto desapareció, sabía que Robin la quería a ella, y también sabía que a Raven le gustaba Aqualad.

No había razón para molestarse, simplemente había sido una caída y nada más. Convencida de esto Starfire entró en la torre y compartió alegremente la comida con sus compañeros.

Luego de eso cada titán se fue a lo suyo, y Raven se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

Un escalofrío le corrió el cuerpo, pero era tan solo por una brisa que entró por la ventana.

_Pero si yo no dejé la ventana abierta_

Raven se acercó y la cerró. Y tras mirar la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama, se dio cuenta de todo. Ya que encima de la mesita, había una bella conchita de mar, y la joven titán sabía bien quién la había dejado ahí.

La tomó en sus manos y la observó con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la torre este, los titanes también habían tenido un fuerte entrenamiento, pero solo dos de ellos aún continuaban luchando el uno contra el otro. Y no eran otros que el arquero enmascarado y el joven de ojos negros.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer Romeo?- preguntó Speedy mientras le daba una patada alta a su amigo

-Te lo diré si tú me lo dices- dijo Aqualad mientras esquivaba la patada y golpeaba en la cara a su compañero

-Como quieras- respondió al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y se tocaba la cara- Salí con la hija del embajador-

-Vaya, has roto tu propio record de conquista- se burló Aqualad sin parar de atacar- Una noche y la tienes a tus pies-

-No te burles- dijo el enmascarado al tiempo que tomaba el brazo del otro titán y le hacía una llave

- Alguien se está enojando- dijo aún con tono burlón mientras lograba salir del ataque y daba puñetazos en todas direcciones

-Como si no supiera que fuiste a ver a Raven- dijo Speedy esquivando los ataques y atacando con palabras- ¿Y bien que tal te fue?-

-Simplemente digamos que nos entendemos- dijo Aqualad luego de varios minutos y retomando el ataque

-¡Aqualad tiene novia!- comenzó a burlarse Speedy mientras reía sin parar - ¡Aqualad tiene novia!-

-¿De qué te burlas?- dijo medio molesto el joven de cabello negro

-Jaja, de que el llanero solitario tenga alguien que lo entienda- dijo Speedy aún riéndose, aunque no por mucho, ya que Aqualad lo golpeó fuerte en la cara y quedó nuevamente en el suelo

-Si te vas a poner así, mejor no te digo nada-

-Tranquilo viejo, solo bromeaba- dijo más calmado poniéndose de pie

Pero no duraría mucho, ya que un temblor comenzó de repente. Poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso, y llegó al punto sacar de equilibrio a ambos titanes y dejarlos en el suelo. Pocos minutos después, el terremoto terminó.

-¿Dos terremotos en dos días?- argumentó Speedy

-Esto es muy sospechoso- dijo Aqualad mientras se levantaba- No creo que sea natural-

Al mismo tiempo, pero en la otra torre. El líder petirrojo pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-Cyborg quiero los análisis de ese y el otro terremoto- dijo mientras se juntaba con los demás titanes en la sala

-Enseguida- respondió el titán mitad máquina mientras proyectaba los resultados en la pantalla

Un montón de gráficos y análisis aparecieron uno tras otro en la tele gigante, y las caras de cuatro de los titanes se llenaron de preocupación.

-¿Porqué soy siempre el único que no entiende nada?- preguntó alarmado Chico Bestia

-No hay nada que entender- dijo Starfire, quien tenía a sedita en sus brazos

-¿Ah?-exclamó el titán verde sin entender nada aún

-Los terremotos son completamente naturales- añadió Raven

-No lo creo- dijo Robin

-Pero los análisis lo muestran así- dijo Cyborg seguro- Los terremotos son causados por el movimiento de las placas tectónicas, y estas se mueven cada tanto tiempo unas contra otras golpeándose de tal forma que el suelo entero se mueva, no hay nada anormal según esta información-

-Sí, pero ¿Dos terremotos en una semana?- Raven no estaba convencida, y al parecer Robin tampoco

Pero la investigación tendría que continuar luego, ya que la alarma comenzó a sonar, y el análisis de la pantalla fue reemplazado con una imagen de Plasmus en el centro comercial.

-¡Titanes, andando!- señaló Robin mientras todos se dirigían al elevador

Media hora después, el auto-T se detenía frente al centro comercial y los cinco titanes se bajaban a toda velocidad.

Plasmus se encontraba justo en la entrada, al parecer era hora de su retirada, pero como bien sabemos, los titanes no se lo iban a permitir.

-¡Titanes ataquen!- No se dijo más, los cinco entraron en combate y a los pocos minutos se veía una gran batalla

Cyborg lanzaba rayos supersónicos, Starfire atacaba desde el aire, Chico Bestia se transformó en triceratops, Robin lanzaba explosivos y Raven lanzaba lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Minutos después, todo el alrededor se encontraba cubierto de una masa asquerosa color bordó. Los titanes también estaban cubiertos de esa extraña cosa, y no se encontraban muy a gusto que digamos.

-Esto es completamente desagradable- dijo Starfire

-Vamos equipo, terminemos con él de una vez por todas- dijo Cyborg

-Tal y como en el entrenamiento- señaló Robin

Todos asintieron y tomaron posiciones. Esta vez no era un robot metálico, sino una masa viviente, y lo más difícil era no herir al muchacho que se encontraba dentro de la horripilante criatura.

Chico Bestia lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas, pero quedó atrapado en uno de los ojos verdes de plasmus. Cyborg reaccionó enseguida y lanzó un rayo hacia él, causando que se rompiera y liberando al titán verde.

Luego Starfire concentró sus rayos en el centro de plasmus, lo cual era difícil, ya que no paraba de moverse, y lo único que logró fue hacerle un agujero sin importancia.

Pero antes de que se regenerara, Raven tomó a Robin por los brazos y lo lanzó por ahí. Este cruzó por el agujero que tenía plasmus y salió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ya que había logrado colocar explosivos en él, y tal como lo había predicho, la masa salió esparcida hacia todos lados.

Raven por su lado, había cubierto con su energía al joven inconsciente, quien ahora dormía tranquilamente, pero para eso había tenido que acercarse mucho, y había terminado más sucia que el resto de los titanes.

Una vez de regreso en la torre todos se fueron a dar una larga y reconfortante ducha.

Una vez que Robin hubo terminado de ducharse, se tiró en su cama a descansar un rato. Repasó las imágenes de la batalla en su cabeza y comenzó a imaginar nuevas estrategias para el entrenamiento, pero en ese momento recordó lo sucedido con Raven por la mañana y un leve sonrojo lo volvió a invadir.

_¿Por qué me sonrojo? Se supone que a mí me gusta Starfire, bueno no se supone... _

_Realmente me gusta Star, entonces ¿Por qué me pasa esto?_

_Es una tontería, además Raven parece estar interesada en Aqualad, y él en ella, aunque la verdad no puedo evitar sentir algo raro cuando los veo juntos..._

_No será que... que... estoy celo..._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. Lentamente caminó hasta ella y se encontró con Chico Bestia.

-Te necesitamos en la sala, Raven encontró algo extraño acerca de los terremotos-

Ambos titanes se dirigieron a la sala, y una vez que entraron se acomodaron en el largo sillón negro.

-Dinos amiga Raven¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?- preguntó Starfire

-La verdad no es de los terremotos- dijo la chica gótica poniendo caras de duda en sus compañeros- sino de las placas tectónicas-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Cyborg, los análisis mostraban todo como algo natural-

-Si, es cierto, pero tan solo el movimiento y las consecuencias, pero nunca dijo qué lo provocó- explicó Raven- Las placas solo se mueven cada cierto tiempo, jamás dos días continuos- unas imágenes aparecieron en la pantalla- Estos son los planos de debajo de la ciudad, los de la tierra. Las placas que ocasionan estos terremotos están entre el océano y la mitad de la ciudad de forma perpendicular-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que las mueve?- preguntó Robin

-No- respondió la joven titán- Pero tendría que ser algo realmente poderoso y fuerte-

-En ese caso será mejor bajar hasta allí a investigar- dijo el líder mientras inspeccionaba el área

-¿Quieres que bajamos millones de metros bajo tierra donde la tierra se mueve y podríamos quedar atrapados de por vida!- gritó Chico Bestia agitando sus brazos en todas direcciones

-A menos que tengas una mejor idea-

Chico Bestia no replicó, pero todos entendieron o creyeron comprender la molestia de su amigo. Ya que a pesar de que nadie lo dijo, todos sintieron un pequeño escalofrío al recordar lo sucedido la última vez que estuvieron bajo tierra.

-Partiremos mañana temprano¿Cyborg crees poder tener la nave lista para entonces?-

-Si te refieres a añadirle un taladro gigante junto con una alta potencia en los propulsores, dalo por hecho- respondió el joven mitad máquina con una sonrisa

-Perfecto, entonces... -

Robin fue interrumpido por la voz de una joven que titán que apareció en la pantalla, al parecer no de muy buen humor.

-¡Amiga Abeja¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó alegremente Star

-Raven- Bee no presto atención al saludo y nombró a la joven gótica con un tono lleno de culpabilidad- Escucha, sé que tú y tu novio quieren estar juntos y todo eso, pero ya es la quinta vez que tenemos una emergencia en este lado de la ciudad y Aqualad no aparece. Así que si no es mucha molestia, díganle que salga de su escondite ahora mismo y hable como hombre-

La sala quedó en completo silencio y todas las miradas se concentraron en Raven, la cual estaba completamente roja.

Bumble Bee había pronunciado nada más y nada menos que la palabra novio.

A Starfire se le iluminó la cara de felicidad, Cyborg le envió una mirada pícara, Robin la miraba perplejo y Chico Bestia tenía la boca semiabierta mientras dejaba ver una mirada de desilusión.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- dijo por fin Raven

-Oh vamos no te hagas la tímida ahora- argumentó Bee- Además después me tienes que contar todos los detalles-

-Me refiero a que Aqualad no se encuentra aquí- La joven gótica hablaba sin levantar la mirada y aún estaba sonrojada

_No puedo creerlo, recién aclaramos nuestros sentimientos ayer y ya se lo contó a todo el mundo_

_Ya va a ver cuando lo encuentre_

-¿Cómo que no está ahí? Las coordenadas de su transmisor están alrededor de su torre, y han estado ahí durante todo el día-

-No lo he visto en todo el día- mintió Raven mientras recordaba que había encontrado una conchita de mar en su habitación.

¿Pero era posible que se hubiera quedado ahí durante todo el día?

-En… - La voz de la titán abeja se detuvo, ya que de su lado de la transmisión una alarma comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente- Genial otra emergencia-

-No te preocupes Bee- dijo Robin- Encárguense de eso y nosotros rastrearemos a Aqualad-

La pantalla se apagó y Starfire no pudo contener más su emoción.

-¡Querida amiga Raven¡Te doy la más grande felicitación de mi parte por haber encontrado a tu platflorg!- gritó al tiempo que estrujaba con todas sus fuerzas a la otra titán

-Gr... rac...cia...ss-

-Tranquila Star, no queremos que Julieta se desinfle antes de encontrar a Romeo- Suspiró Cyborg sin poder contenerse, aunque el chiste no le duró mucho, ya que una energía negra rodeó el sillón donde estaba sentado y lo dio vuelta haciéndolo caer de cabeza – Tranquila Raven solo era una broma-

Pero ella no prestaba atención, apenas Starfire la había soltado, había tomado control de la computadora y había comenzado a rastrear señales de Aqualad alrededor de la torre.

Pero sus esfuerzos no dieron buenos resultados, ya que el transmisor de Aqualad estaba en efecto a tan solo metros de la torre en el océano, pero sus señales cardíacas no lo estaban.

Los titanes dejaron enseguida los chistes y se pusieron serios. No había rastros de su amigo y tenían que encontrarlo.

-Starfire tu harás un rastreo aéreo- señaló Robin- Cyborg inspeccionará la ciudad y Chico Bestia, Raven y yo iremos al océano. ¡Titanes sepárense!-

Minutos después Starfire sobrevolaba la ciudad, no le gustaba la idea de estar sola, pero la idea de que Raven estuviera saliendo con Aqualad la había puesto tan feliz, que apenas pensaba en ello.

No solo se había puesto feliz por su amiga, sino que eso dejaba totalmente fuera su confusión con Robin.

Mientras tanto Cyborg recorría las calles de la ciudad junto con sus radares. Por lo que además de conducir no tenía mucho que hacer. Por lo que se puso a reflexionar sobre lo recién ocurrido.

Robin y Starfire estaban saliendo, ahora Raven también, Chico Bestia… bueno era un caso excepcional, pero esto le indicaba que ya era hora que él también aclarara sus sentimientos, los cuales hace tiempo tenían ganas de salir a flote.

Al mismo tiempo, pero en el océano, Raven y Robin inspeccionaban las cercanías de la torre en la nave-T junto con Chico Bestia, quien iba en forma de pez espada.

Pasó media hora antes de que encontraran el transmisor de Aqualad, aunque no fue lo único que encontraron.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Robin sorprendido

Toda la superficie marina se encontraba distorsionada, habían grietas por todas partes, derrumbamientos marinos, peces muertos y todo un caos submarino.

-Parece como si hubiera habido una gigantesca pelea- dijo Raven tratando de no pensar en la clase de peligro en el Aqualad debió haber estado

-¿Chico Bestia crees poder rastrear a Aqualad?- preguntó Robin al pez espada que los miraba a través de la ventana

Este enseguida tomó forma de pez rastrero y analizó el terreno. Luego de un momento a otro se transformó en delfín y nadó a toda velocidad en dirección norte. Robin y Raven lo siguieron con la nave mientras miraban horrorizados el desastre que reinaba en el fondo submarino.

-Starfire a Robin cambio-

-¿Cómo te fue con la búsqueda Star?-

-Lamento decir que no obtuve resultados positivos- dijo la tamaraneana con voz desilusionada

-¿Qué tal tu Cyborg?- preguntó el líder petirrojo

-Negativo- respondió el joven mitad máquina

-La verdad no creía que estuviera en la superficie, será mejor que ambos regresen a la torre y preparen la enfermería, al parecer aquí hubo una gran pelea- dijo Robin intentando no alarmar a Raven, pero era obvio que no encontrarían a su amigo en muy buenas condiciones si él había sido parte de la lucha – Robin fuera-

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas y aún no había rastros de Aqualad.

-Tranquila lo encontraremos- dijo Robin para alentar a la joven titán

Pero Raven no le respondió, estaba muy preocupada y lo único que quería era que esto terminara rápido. Hizo por séptima vez un scanner a sus alrededores y nuevamente obtuvo resultados negativos.

Dio un gran suspiro y miró a través del vidrio a Chico Bestia, quien había tomado la forma de salmón y estaba pidiendo indicaciones a una tortuga.

De pronto Chico Bestia se transformó nuevamente en delfín y nadó rápidamente seguido de la nave-T. Luego de unos minutos subieron a la superficie y el titán verde retomó su forma humana.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Robin

-Verán hablé con la tortuga que me dijo que había hablado con una foca que había hablado con un lobo marino que había…-

-Sí ya entendimos Chico Bestia- dijo Raven perdiendo la paciencia

-El punto es que unos delfines encontraron esta mañana a un chico en el fondo del océano, y como reconocieron que era Aqualad lo trajeron aquí- dijo finalmente mientras apuntaba a una pequeña isla que estaba detrás de ellos

Rápidamente conducieron la nave-T a la isla, y tan pronto estuvieron en la orilla Raven se bajó a toda velocidad y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor.

No tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que Aqualad se encontraba tendido a orillas del mar a tan solo metros de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él mientras sus dos amigos la observaban desde lejos.

Chico Bestia estaba feliz de haber encontrado a su amigo, pero un vacío comenzó a crecer en su corazón. Tal vez estaba equivoca y él no era el indicado para Raven, y pensándolo bien no eran el uno para el otro. Pero no es tan fácil olvidar a una persona, y menos cuando esta ha significado mucho para ti.

Más no era momento de pensar en ello, primero tenía que preocuparse por la salud de su amigo, luego aclararía sus sentimientos.

Robin por su parte caía en la confusión. Ver como Raven corría hacia Aqualad llena de preocupación por el lo llenaba de un sentimiento de ira y tristeza. Es cierto que ya eran novios, y era lógico que se preocupara por él, pero ninguna de las dos ideas le agradaban mucho.

Raven se arrodilló junto a Aqualad, quien al parecer estaba desmayado, y le tomó el pulso. Todo parecía normal, su cara mostraba algo de cansancio y no tenía ninguna herida exterior.

Tan pronto sus amigos se acercaron la ayudaron a llevarlo a la nave-T. Nadie habló en el camino de regreso, Robin conducía sumido en sus pensamientos sin poder salir de esa extraña confusión. Chico Bestia se debatía si debía dejar o pelear por Raven hasta el final. Raven no dejaba de mirar a Aqualad, quien estaba en el asiento que normalmente ocupaba Starfire, y se retaba así misma por haberse mostrado tan sentimental ante sus amigos. Es cierto que ahora podía dejarse sentir sin mayores problemas, pero aún así, no era costumbre suya mostrarlo tanto.

Rato después llegaron a la torre-T, donde la enfermería ya estaba lista y Cyborg se encargó de atender al joven titán.

-Es extraño- dijo una vez que salió para anunciar su estado

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó preocupada Starfire

-Solo se lo nota un poco cansado, pero físicamente está perfecto, no tiene ni un rasguño, pero no entiendo por qué no despierta- dijo extrañado

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?- preguntó Chico Bestia

-Lo sabremos cuando despierte- dijo Robin

-¿Dónde está Raven?- preguntó Cyborg al darse cuenta que su amiga no estaba en la sala de espera

-Fue a avisarle sobre nuestro victorioso hallazgo a los titanes este y a pedirles que vengan mientras nosotros vamos mañana a investigar los extraños sucesos de los terremotos- le respondió Starfire- Aunque ya lleva mucho tiempo ahí, tal vez fue a su habitación-

-¿Está bien?- Cyborg sonaba preocupado

-Solo necesita meditar- dijo Robin rápido, aunque en verdad no estaba seguro de saber donde estaba, pero la conocía bien y sabía que si no estaba con ellos era porque deseaba estar sola

-En ese caso voy a preparar la nave-T, creo que voy a necesitar algo de ayuda Bestita- dijo el joven mitad máquina mientras salía de la sala de espera y era seguido por Chico Bestia

-¡Genial¿Puedo conducir?-

-Yo voy a preparar un delicioso plato para nuestros amigos, después de todo ya es hora de cenar y no hemos comido nada en todo el día- dijo Star- ¿Me acompañas?-

-Si, seguro- dijo Robin mientras pensaba en como convencería a su novia de que no cocinara, en especial si ahora iban a tener visitas

Mientras tanto, Raven se encontraba meditando en su habitación. Tal y como lo había predicho Robin.

Tenía muchas ganas de bajar a ver a Aqualad, pero no quería que la vieran como alguien demasiado sentimental. Así que luego de avisarles a los titanes este de que habían encontrado a su amigo, había subido directamente a su habitación. Aunque Bee no la había dejado irse tan fácilmente, primero tuvo que contarle con detalles toda la noche anterior. Lo cual había pasado a ser el momento más vergonzoso de su vida, ya que mientras ella se ponía roja al hablar, Bumble Bee gritaba emocionada desde su lado de la pantalla.

Hubiera sido más sencillo apagar la pantalla o simplemente ignorarla, pero Raven estaba comenzando a darse cuenta que a veces era mejor hablar con alguien en vez de guardarse todo para ella misma.

Además sabía que tarde o temprano Bee sabría todo lo sucedido, y prefería contárselo ella misma antes que le llegaran extraños rumores.

Pasado un rato, Raven decidió que ya era hora de bajar. Salió de su habitación, recorrió los pasillos y escuchó las voces de sus compañeros en la sala común.

Feliz de que nadie más estuviera en la enfermería apresuró el paso, y una vez que llegó abrió lentamente la puerta de la enfermería.

Aqualad aún seguía dormido, así que entró sin hacer ruido y se acercó. Apenas estuvo a unos centímetros de la cama alguien le tomó la mano.

-Parece que estoy en el cielo, porque tengo un ángel a mi lado-

Raven sonrió llena de felicidad y se sentó al pie de la cama.

-Lamento haberte despertado-

-Hace algunos minutos que desperté- dijo Aqualad sin soltar su mano- Pero no puedo recordar que me pasó-

-Parece que tuviste una pelea, una muy grande si me lo preguntas- dijo Raven al tiempo que retiraba su mano

-No estoy seguro, creo que aún estoy algo mareado-

-No es necesario que te esfuerces mucho, lo mejor es que descanses- Raven se levantó con la intención de retirarse, pero Aqualad acercó su rostro hasta el de él para poder besarla, pero ella le colocó un dedo en los labios y se alejó nuevamente- No creas que te e perdonado por haberle contado a toda Jump city que eras mi novio-

-¿Qué? Speedy…- susurró un poco molesto

-¿Llamaste?- dijo el arquero enmascarado mientras entraba seguido de los titanes este

Aqualad miró de nuevo a Raven, pero para su sorpresa ella ya no se encontraba ahí. Seguramente había utilizado sus poderes para salir antes de que sus amigos la vieran. Él no entendía porque no le gustaba estar con él y sus amigos al mismo tiempo, pero supuso que solo sería tiempo para que ella se acostumbrara. Aunque a él tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de que lo comenzaran a molestar ahora que no sentía bien, y además tenía que arreglar cuentas con Speedy.

La noche pasó rápida, los titanes oeste prepararon sus cosas para el día siguiente y luego cenaron junto a los titanes este unas grandes porciones de pizza. Ya que extrañamente el platillo de Star había desaparecido. Aqualad no tenía ganas de comer y siguió durmiendo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por la mañana todos; excepto Aqualad que aún estaba muy débil para salir de la enfermería; despidieron a los titanes oeste.

-Bien titanes abrochen sus cinturones- dijo Cyborg mientras encendía la nave y sus nuevos taladros gigantes-

Primero se sumergieron en el océano y luego comenzaron a taladrar. Al principio el proceso de taladrar la tierra fue bastante lento, pero luego la tierra comenzó a ceder y rápidamente llegaron a lo que parecían túneles subterráneos.

-Vaya, no sabía que tuviéramos túneles debajo de la ciudad- dijo Chico Bestia mientras miraba los planos- De hecho ni siquiera están en el mapa-

-Eso es porque alguien los construyó a propósito- dijo Robin

-Estamos llegando al punto de encuentro entre las placas tectónicas- dijo Raven

Lo que encontraron fue una enorme base oculta a un lado de las placas y unas enormes esferas colocadas en distintos puntos del lugar.

-¿Amigo Cyborg, qué son esas cosas?- preguntó Starfire

-No es nada bueno, según mis análisis son bombas de tiempo- respondió el joven mitad máquina- aunque aún no han comenzado el conteo-

-Aún así no hay tiempo que perder ¡Titanes al ataque!- gritó el líder petirrojo

Todos entraron en la base sin mayor problema y recorrieron unos cuantos pasillos para poder llegar al centro de control.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si son mis queridos amigos los jóvenes titanes, me alegra que hayan llegado, estábamos esperándolos-

-Sabes bien que no somos tus amigos Slade- dijo enfadado Robin

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero antes de entrar en una conversación déjenme darles una cálida bienvenida- dijo Slade con un tono tranquilo y retador que desesperaba al líder petirrojo

De un momento a otro los cinco jóvenes titanes se vieron rodeados de enormes robots armados hasta los dientes que los atacaron sin piedad.

-Marcus, los dejo a tus servicios- dijo Slade a un extraño sujeto que Raven reconoció enseguida, ya que era el mismo sujeto raro de la fiesta y el barco

-Como usted diga mi señor- respondió su fiel secuaz

Sin perder más tiempo los titanes comenzaron una intensa lucha. Uno a uno los robots eran derrotados fácilmente, al parecer los intensos entrenamientos de Robin estaban dando sus frutos.

-Esto es pan comido- dijo Chico Bestia mientras derrotaba de un golpe a tres robots

-No puedo ver a Slade con tantos robots- dijo Cyborg desesperado

-Starfire has un rastreo- le pidió el líder

Ella voló lo más alto que pudo, y sin dejar de disparar a sus enemigos alcanzó a ver a Slade saliendo por una puerta del fondo.

-Se está escapando por la parte de atrás- comunicó enseguida a sus compañeros

-Cyborg y Chico Bestia, ustedes se quedarán a derrotar a los robots, Raven, Starfire y yo iremos por Slade y su secuaz- Robin dijo rápidamente

-Ningún problema- dijo el joven mitad máquina

-¡Sí¡Vamos a hacer paté de tofu a estos robots!- gritó entusiasta Chico Bestia

Los otros tres titanes corrieron hasta la parte de atrás de la base y salieron por la misma puerta que Slade y su secuaz habían usado. Pero no salieron al exterior, sino que llegaron a otra habitación de gran tamaño donde Marcus los esperaba.

-Me parece que ya nos habíamos visto ¿Verdad preciosa?- dijo Marcus

-No me importa si ya la habías visto o no¡Dinos donde está Slade y no te haremos daño!- Robin sabía que esta era una de las oportunidades únicas para poder atrapar a Slade, y no iba a permitir que un tonto sujeto raro lo impidiera

-Slade me había contado sobre su usual impaciencia, pero antes que nada me voy a presentar, mi nombre es Marcus, y no voy a permitir que avancen un paso más- en ese momento sacó un arma que lanzaba rayos eléctricos y les apunto a los titanes

Marcus comenzó a disparar con una increíble puntería a cada uno de los titanes, pero no pudo darle a ninguno y pronto se le acabaron las municiones.

-Ahora es nuestro turno- susurró Robin mientras sacaba su vara metálica y atacaba al secuaz de Slade

Pero este no se quedó atrás, sacó una espada y comenzaron una ardua lucha. Desafortunadamente se movían muy rápido y con mucha agilidad, por lo que ninguna de las chicas pudo usar sus poderes por temor a herir a Robin.

-Será mejor que continuemos nosotras solas- dijo Raven mientras volaba hacia la salida

-No crean que las dejaré irse tan fácilmente- dijo Marcus que con un golpe bajo dejó al líder petirrojo en el suelo y luego hacía sonar un silbato

Segundos después una extraña criatura que parecía un lobo con alas de unos diez metros de altura apareció ante las titanes.

-Les presento a mi mascota- dijo Marcus mientras su mascota gruñía- Parece que le agradan- y sin decir más retomó su lucha contra Robin

-¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! - Raven atacó a la criatura directamente con su poder y esta retrocedió un poco

Luego fue el turno de Starfire, y al momento del impacto la criatura dio un fuerte alarido de dolor.

-Al parecer yo le hago más daño- dijo Star- Será mejor que yo continúe y tu vayas por Slade-

-¿Estás segura Star?- Es cierto que no sería de mucha ayuda en esta pelea, pero no estaba segura de si ir sola tras Slade era una buena idea, hubiera preferido preguntarle a Robin, pero él tenía sus propios problemas

-Sí, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes y apresúrate-

Raven no respondió y voló hasta la puerta del fondo y la atravesó. Una vez del otro lado, se encontró dentro de otra habitación llena de pantallas y artefactos de gran tecnología. Rápidamente buscó con la mirada a Slade, pero no parecía encontrarse a su alrededor.

-¿Me buscabas?- dijo una voz conocida tras ella

Raven reaccionó rápido con una patada alta, pero Slade la atrapó del pie y le dio un puñetazo en la cara con su otra mano.

-Sabes, eres muy valiente por venir a buscarme tu sola, o más bien muy tonta- dijo con tono malévolo mientras se disponía a atacar.

-¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!- gritó Raven al tiempo que tomaba unas mesas con su energía y las golpeaba contra Slade

Este cayó al suelo y se volvió a levantar sin mayor problema. Luego corrió hasta la joven titán y atacó con varias patadas, golpes y puñetazos. Raven esquivó la mayoría, pero Slade era bastante buen luchador, por lo que le había ocasionado varias heridas.

Más en uno de sus intentos la chica gótica logró encestarle un buen golpe en la cara causando un gran enojo en su adversario.

-Se ve que has mejorado¡Pero no lo suficiente!- exclamó Slade mientras le daba una fuerte patada en el estómago dejándola sin aire-Desperdicias tu poder de una forma realmente impresionante Raven-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Raven casi sin aliento

-No es muy difícil de entender, como habrás notado tengo mala suerte con los aprendices, por lo que decidí trabajar por mi propia cuenta por toda la eternidad. Pero para eso necesito de un poder impresionante, uno que derrote a todos los demás y ese es el tuyo Raven- Slade se le acercó esperando una respuesta, pero la joven titán aprovechó para continuar la pelea

Pero luego de varios minutos, Slade la dejó en el suelo nuevamente sin energía.

-¿Ves como desperdicias tu talento? Tienes el poder para destruir el mundo con un simplemente pensamiento y lo malgastas intentando ser la niña buena- Slade se le acercó nuevamente y la levantó a la fuerza de uno de sus brazos- Piénsalo Raven, ambos saldríamos victoriosos-

-Mis poderes jamás serán tuyos- dijo la joven titán intentando safarse

-Te estoy dando la posibilidad de ser alguien normal, alguien que pueda sentir sin destruir lo que hay a su alrededor, alguien que pueda amar sin salir herido por guardarse lo que siente-

-Yo ya puedo sentir- susurró Raven-¡Y no necesito tu ayuda!- sus ojos se tornaron blancos y su cabello creció unos cuantos centímetros

Slade realmente la había sacado de quicio. Ella sabía perfectamente que todos esos beneficios no eran otra cosas más que engaños para salir él victorioso y apoderarse de todo.

Así que apenas hubo recobrado el aliento lo golpeó fuertemente con sus poderes contra la pared y le lanzó todo lo que tenía alrededor.

-Si crees que me vas a ganar con un montón de palabras estás equivocado- dijo enfadada mientras volvía a la normalidad

-Si no me haces caso con palabras- dijo Slade mientras se volvía a levantar- Entonces será a la fuerza-

Las pantallas se encendieron y mostraron planos de donde estaban e imágenes de la ciudad.

-Si aprieto este botón- dijo señalando uno de su control remoto- las bombas que están colocadas afuera comenzarán un conteo regresivo, una vez detonadas las placas tectónicas chocarán con tanta fuerza unas contra otras que provocarán el terremoto más grande que se haya visto en siglos-

-Te felicito- dijo Raven- Pero un simple terremoto no tirará abajo a toda la ciudad-

-No solo se ocasionará un terremoto, te lo puedo asegurar, así que o me cedes tus poderes o te despides de tu ciudad, tu decides Raven- Slade tenía su dedo a medio centímetro del botón

-Esto no te servirá de nada, aunque me niegue los titanes este tendrán todo bajo control- dijo Raven calmada

-Supuse que dirías eso, así que te traje una sorpresita- las puertas se abrieron y entraron varios robots con gente desmayada en sus brazos- Haremos un cambio de planes-

Raven dio un grito ahogado al ver como uno de los robots se acercaba a Slade trayendo con él nada más y nada menos que a Aqualad.

-Tu me das tus poderes y yo no tocaré un solo cabello de tu novio-

* * *

¿Qué tal? Si ya sé, van a odiarme por dejarlos en suspenso, pero tranquilos, prometo actualizar y finalizar este fic esta semana. Es que ahora tengo vacaciones y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Ojalá les haya gustado, porque el capítulo que sigue está ultra interesante y responderá todas sus dudas.

No olviden dejar reviews! Saludos

Ishii Sen Ling


	8. Bajo Tierra

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero hay problemas nacionales en mi país y los exámenes me atormentan, además no me dejaban actualizar no sé porqué y después me di cuenta de que era un problema sé que están muertos del suspenso ya no los entretengo más y los dejo con el octavo capítulo, disfrútenlo.

Teen Titans no me pertenece

* * *

Sentimientos Confundidos: Capítulo 8

Bajo tierra

Raven había entrado en estado de shock. Aqualad estaba desmayado entre las manos de un robot y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, al igual que los del resto del equipo Este.

Slade mantenía su dedo pulgar a medio centímetro del botón que podía destruir las vidas de toda una ciudad en segundos, y sostenía la cabeza del joven Atlante con su otra mano.

Por un lado podía salvar a su novio y a la ciudad dándole sus poderes a Slade, pero ¿Acaso él no los destruirá minutos después usando sus nuevos poderes?

No, no podía darle ese lujo a alguien como él. Pero Raven no podía pensar en otra forma de solucionar todo esto.

Sus amigos aún continuaban peleando contra los seguidores de Slade, lo cual la joven oscura pudo comprobar a través de las pantallas.

-Creo que lo estás pensando demasiado Raven- dijo Slade- Ambos sabemos que solo hay una solución para todo esto, así que deja de peguntártelo y dame tu poder-

-¿Prometes que no le harás daño?- La pregunta salió de sus labios al instante

-Tienes mi palabra-

La mente de Raven comenzó a trabajar más rápido que nunca; no importaba cual de los dos caminos escogiera, en los dos todos terminarían muertos. La única diferencia era que en uno nadie se salvaba, pero en el otro podía salvar a Aqualad. Aunque para eso tenía que confiar en Slade.

-Si tú no puedes decidirte, tendré que hacerlo yo- dijo Slade impaciente

-No, yo... yo te daré mis poderes- suspiró finalmente Raven

-Una sabia decisión- Añadió Slade mientras reía

Soltó el rostro de Aqualad y guardó el control remoto.

Raven se sintió como la peor persona del mundo. Hace algunos años por fin se había desecho de su futuro, de lo que creía que era su destino. Al fin se sentía libre; no tendría que matar a nadie ni tendría que obedecer a su odioso padre. Y ahora se repetía la misma historia, solo que ahora no era Trigón el que la obligaba a hacerlo, era Slade.

Los ojos de Raven comenzaron a humedecerse y ella se giró hacia otro lado para que Slade no pudiera verla. Pero justo en ese momento le pareció ver un leve destello en sus compañeros.

-Pero necesito algunas de mis cosas para poder comenzar el proceso- dijo Raven

-No me vengas con mentiras, e pasado largo tiempo planeando esto, y sé muy bien que no necesitas nada más que a ti misma para poder hacerlo- dijo Slade comenzando a enojarse

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste un experto?- preguntó Raven desafiante

Slade la observó detenidamente por un rato, hace poco Raven apenas pronunciaba palabra y se encontraba muy deprimida. Pero ahora lo estaba desafiando de una manera muy segura.

-¿Qué estás tramando?- Le preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella

-Tú deberías saberlo, después de todo eres el de la mente malvada- dijo Raven tranquila mientras daba una rápida mirada a sus amigos

-Basta de charlas- Slade volvió a sacar de su bolsillo el dispositivo y colocó su dedo pulgar sobre el botón- Dame tu poder ahora o la ciudad entera y tus amigos serán destruidos-

-Tú no me necesitas- dijo Raven sin retroceder, a pesar de que Slade intentaba intimidarla poniéndose cada vez más cerca

-No me hagas enfadar- Slade la tomó por el cuello, pero ella no se resistió

Raven miró una vez más a sus compañeros y continuó provocando a Slade, era bastante sencillo, ya que no tenía mucha paciencia. Pero su respiración se estaba entrecortando.

-Puedes destruir la ciudad con un solo botón, anda hazlo. Te apuesto a que harías lo mismo con el mundo entero si pudieras. ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?- Los dedos de Slade se estaban clavando cada vez más fuerte en su cuello, y su voz apenas se escuchaba- Ah, sí, lo olvidaba, si aprietas el botón tu también morirás, cobarde-

-Insolente- Slade la lanzó contra la pared con toda su fuerza y Raven se golpeó en la cabeza- Una palabra más y...- Pero fue interrumpido por un gran chorro de agua que lo dejó en el piso

-¿Y te volarás a ti mismo en pedacitos?- dijo una voz masculina detrás de él

Slade se dio vuelta sorprendido, Aqualad estaba conciente frente a él. El robot que debía sujetarlo estaba tirado en el piso y el joven atlante se limitaba a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

La paciencia de Slade llegó al límite; con o sin poder era hora de detener a estos jóvenes titanes, no eran más que una molestia.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió una fuerte patada en su mano y el control remoto saltó lejos.

-Se creen muy listos¿Verdad?- Preguntó sin irritarse a Aqualad y Raven, quien luego de atacarlo se había parado junto a su novio

Pero antes de poder contraatacar se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y todas las tuberías que se encontraban alrededor explotaron.

-Es posible- dijo Aqualad antes comenzar a correr hacia el control remoto.

Más no llegaría muy lejos, ya que Slade se lanzó contra él y comenzaron una intensa lucha. Aqualad lo golpeó con una patada, la cual fue esquivada por Slade, quien luego intentó con un puñetazo en la cara. Desafortunadamente sí le dio, pero luego fue embestido por el joven Atlante y se quedó sin aire al recibir varios puñetazos en su estómago. Pero luego se deshizo de él con una patada en una de sus heridas e intentó alcanzar el dispositivo.

Para su sorpresa, este ya no se encontraba en el suelo. Ya que Raven lo había tomado mientras ellos luchaban y ahora se encontraba ayudando a los demás titanes Este.

Slade no lo dudó ni medio segundo, corrió a través de la sala y se preparó para atacar a la joven oscura. Desafortunadamente para él, el agua de las tuberías salía a montones, por lo que el agua había subido por lo menos unos 20 cm sobre el suelo; suficientes para que Aqualad pudiera utilizar un potente chorro de agua contra él, y fue exactamente lo que hizo.

-Si le pones una sola mano encima terminarás ahogado- Le advirtió Aqualad mientras caminaba dificultosamente hacia ellos

Raven aún no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido, estaba tratando de despertar a Bee y el fuerte ruido del agua cayendo no la dejaba escuchar nada a su alrededor. Una simple mirada atrás bastó para que se diera cuenta de todo. Así que apoyó a Bee contra una pared y sin pensarlo dos veces rodeó a Slade con sus poderes, lo lanzó contra la pared del fondo y luego lanzó todo lo que tenía a su alrededor contra a él.

Por un momento no pasó nada, pero luego Slade volvió a salir de entre las cosas con una sonrisa en los labios, los cuales no se podían ver a causa de la máscara, pero los titanes podían adivinarlo por la mirada que llevaba.

-Ha llegado su hora titanes, intenté ser flexible, pero al parecer solo hay una manera de acabar con ustedes- Levantó su brazo y presionó el botón del control remoto

Raven no podía creerlo, no entendía en que momento o como era que Slade había obtenido el dispositivo, pero ahora tenía una nueva preocupación; tenían que salir de ahí antes que todo se derrumbara.

Justo en ese momento el resto de los titanes oeste entraron en la sala y las bombas comenzaron a explotar en el exterior.

-¡Rápido tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó Robin mientras ayudaba a Speedy a levantarse

Cyborg tomó a Bee en sus brazos mientras que Starfire y Chico Bestia ayudaban a Más y Menos. Raven miró a donde se encontraba Slade, pero tal y como lo supuso, ya no estaba ahí. Sin perder más tiempo cruzaron las salas anteriores y salieron de la base. Pero el lugar estaba en peores condiciones que adentro, las bombas explotaban por todos lados, habían deslizamientos de rocas por todas partes, las placas tectónicas comenzaban a ceder una contra otra y por alguna extraña razón toda la superficie de la base estaba repleta de agua proveniente de las paredes rocosas.

-¡Viejo¿De donde salió tanta agua?- exclamó Chico Bestia

-Yo la traje- dijo Aqualad- Es agua subterránea, la necesitaba para poder pelear contra Slade, pero al parecer se me pasó un poco la mano-

El destello que había visto Raven eran los ojos de Aqualad; mientras hablaba con Slade él había despertado y sin que el villano se diera cuenta, le dio señales diciéndole que planeaba atacarlo y lo distrajera mientras se concentraba para atraer el agua.

-¿Un poco!- gritó Chico Bestia atónito- Genial, ahora terminaremos aplastados y ahogados al mismo tiempo-

-Ya cálmate Chico Bestia- dijo Speedy haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar

-Solo tenemos que llegar hasta la nave, apretujarnos para entrar y salir de aquí- dijo Cyborg

-No podemos usarla- lo interrumpió Aqualad

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Robin, no era momento para bromas, y si no salían de ahí rápido iban a terminar igual o peor de cómo el titán verde había dicho

-El movimiento de las placas tectónicas no solo ocasiona terremotos-

En ese momento Raven recordó las palabras de Slade ¨ No solo se ocasionará un terremoto, te lo puedo asegurar, así que o me cedes tus poderes o te despides de tu ciudad, tu decides Raven ¨.

-No te comprendo amigo Aqualad- dijo Starfire quien seguía sosteniendo a Más

-Unas horas después de que ustedes se fueran recordé lo que me había pasado. Había ido a su torre a...- se sonrojó levemente mientras la mirada asesina de Raven se posaba en él; había estado a punto de decir que le había dejado un regalo- a dar una vuelta nadando para entrenar cuando una extraña máquina mecánica intentó derribarme, peleé contra ella durante largo rato, y luego uno de esos terremotos comenzó, la tierra submarina se abrió y comenzó a salir algo extraño, eso hizo que se me mareara, pero antes de desmayarme alcancé a ver como la máquina explotaba-

-Sigo sin entender- dijo Starfire

-Ahora lo entiendo todo- dijo Cyborg que aún tenía en sus brazos a Bee- Eso no era algo extraño, era gas metano-

-Exacto- dijo Aqualad

-¿Desde cuando el metano sale de la tierra?- Preguntó Speedy

-Siempre sale durante los temblores y terremotos pero en cantidades relativamente pequeñas- Explicó Cyborg- Pero si estas placas continúan chocando en esta magnitud tendremos graves problemas-

-¡Oh ya entiendo!- dijo Starfire emocionada- El gas metano ocasionó que te marearas, y como es altamente inflamable, la más mínima chispa de la nave o de un avión ocasionaría una explosión-

-¿No les importa si salimos de aquí y luego siguen con las explicaciones científicas?- dijo Bee mientras despertaba y era ayudada por Cyborg a ponerse de pie

-¡Y cómo se supone que salgamos de aquí?- exclamó Chico Bestia mientras se subía a una roca, ya que el nivel del agua comenzaba a subir rápidamente

-Tranquilízate Chico Bestia, las chicas nos pueden sacar volando- dijo Speedy- Y cuando lleguemos al océano te transformas en ballena y asunto arreglado-

Pero al parecer no todo iba a resultar tan sencillo, ya que justo en ese momento una extraña criatura que parecía un lobo con alas estaba volando sobre ellos. Sobre su lomo se encontraban dos personas, que no eran otras que Slade y su fiel sirviente Marcus.

-Adiós Titanes, tengo cosas más importantes que quedarme a ver como los pequeños héroes son finalmente derrotados- dijo Slade

-Jajaja, ahí se ven titanes- se burló Marcus- ¡Slade¡Qué haces!- gritó mientras su amo lo tiraba del lomo de la criatura y se alejaba volando por la salida de los túneles

-No eres más que una basura- Fue la única respuesta de su amo, quien para finalizar su retirada colocó una bomba en la salida y a los pocos segundos esta se derrumbó

-¡Auxilio me ahogo¡No se nadar!- comenzó a gritar Marcus, ya que el agua en donde se encontraba era bastante profunda

-Tranquilo he oído que los cobardes flotan- dijo Aqualad, pero todos lo miraron acusadoramente y no le quedó más remedio que ir a salvarlo

-Perfecto, esto va de mal a peor, y todo gracias a tu novio y su agua mágica- dijo Chico Bestia

-¡Quieres callarte!- Le gritó Raven, sabía muy bien que estaba aprovechando que Aqualad no estaba cerca para echarle toda la culpa, lo que no entendía era porqué

-Lo haré si me dices como haremos para salir de aquí- Chico Bestia no tenía la menor intención de quedarse ahí más tiempo

-Para tu información estoy tratando de pensar en una solución, pero con tus gritos no puedo ni oír mis pensamientos- dijo Raven irritada

-¡Ustedes dos ya cálmense!- Les dijo Robin

-¿Porqué no simplemente no nos tele transportas con tus poderes?- Chico Bestia no le prestó atención a su líder y continuó peleando

-Chico Bestia sabes muy bien que no podemos pedirle tal gasto de energía a Raven, si lo hace, lo más probable es que quede inconsciente o en algún trance- lo reprochó Robin

-¿Y entonces que propones que hagamos!- gritó el titán verde

-Bestita no se que te pasa pero ya cálmate- le dijo seriamente Cyborg

-¡Calmarme¿Cómo me pides que me calme en una situación como esta?-

-Hemos tenido situaciones peores que estas- añadió Cyborg

-Sí, pero no era culpa de Raven y su novio-

-No se cuál es tu problema- dijo la joven oscura comenzando a enfadarse- Pero sino me dejas en paz te vas a arrepentir-

-O ¿En serio¿Y qué vas a hacer si ni siquiera puedes sacarnos de aquí?-

-¿Amigo qué es lo que te sucede?- Preguntó Starfire

-¡Sucede que estamos atrapados metros bajo tierra en medio del Apocalipsis mientras la ciudad se derrumba!- gritó desesperado Chico Bestia

-Si su majestad me dejara pensar sin tanto griterío, encontraría la forma de sacarlo de aquí- dijo Raven a punto del colapso

-Terra lo hubiera hecho mejor-

Pero nadie pudo decir nada más, ya que la parte superior del sitio rocoso en donde estaban comenzó su último derrumbe.

Todos los titanes reaccionaron de inmediato destruyendo con lo que podían las rocas que caían desde arriba, pero eran tantas y de tan grande tamaño, que con cada minuto que pasaba la situación se iba complicando.

-No aguantaremos mucho más Robin- Dijo Cyborg mientras se acercaba a su líder

La situación era drástica, las rocas caían de arriba, el agua seguía subiendo dejándolos cada vez con menos espacio terrenal, y quien sabe como estaban las cosas en la ciudad.

-Dime que tienes una idea- Le rogó Speedy a Aqualad mientras se apoyaban cada uno en la espalda del otro para ayudarse

Aqualad no tenía la menor idea que hacer, y lo peor era que todo era su culpa. Él había traído el agua, él había dejado escapar a Slade y por su culpa Raven estuvo a punto de perder sus poderes.

_Tiene que ocurrírseme algo... cualquier cosa... vamos... ¡Maldición¡Estamos en el fondo de un túnel subterráneo y no se me ocurre nada!... ¡Eso es!_

-¿Speedy sabes que pasa cuando llegas al fondo?-

-¡Viejo ahora no es el momento!- gritó su compañero mientras disparaba unas cuantas flechas

-Lo único que queda es subir-

-¿Te sientes bien? Por si no lo has notado hay un derrumbe gigantesco ahí arriba, sin comentar que las placas se están aplastando unas contra otras. ¡Meterse ahí se suicidio!- Le contra argumentó el arquero enmascarado

-No con artillería pesada- Aqualad corrió hacia donde estaba Robin y le contó su plan, o más bien parte de él – Junta a todos sobre una de las rocas y dile a las chicas que se preparen para atacar-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- preguntó dudoso Robin

-Yo los metí en esto y yo los voy a sacar- Fue su única respuesta antes de zambullirse en el agua

Todos los titanes y Marcus; quien había sido amenazado con ser tirado al agua si intentaba atacarlos, se subieron a una de las rocas que flotaban en lo que ya parecía laguna de tanta agua, y esperaron a Aqualad.

-¿Dónde está?- Le preguntó Raven a Robin mientras formaba un escudo alrededor para que sus compañeros pudieran descansar de tanto ataque a las rocas

Antes de que su líder alcanzara a responderle, la roca comenzó a temblar y a tambalearse. Aqualad salió del agua, se subió a la roca, y esta comenzó a subir rápidamente. La mayoría de los titanes se cayeron por el brusco movimiento, y luego miraron curiosamente a su alrededor.

Aqualad estaba usando un gigantesco chorro de agua para levantar la roca, y antes de que pudieran preguntar cualquier cosa, su compañero les dio las siguientes instrucciones.

-Raven, Bee y Starfire, necesito que vuelen y destruyan las rocas que se crucen en nuestro camino, luego toparemos con las placas tectónicas y tendrán que remover la tierra para que podamos pasar. Y una vez que lleguemos al océano, Chico Bestia se transformará en ballena y los sacará de aquí. Mientras que yo alerto a mi gente de lo que está ocurriendo y luego los alcanzaré en la ciudad para ayudarlos- Explicó el joven atlante

-Titanes no hay que tiempo que perder- añadió Robin

Las tres chicas montaron vuelo y destruyeron una a una todas las rocas que encontraron a su paso. Al principio no tuvieron problemas, pero la cantidad de rocas fue aumentando cada vez más y más. Justo antes de llegar al punto de choque de las placas, la cantidad era tal, que Speedy y Cyborg tuvieron que ayudarlas con sus respectivas armas.

Luego tuvieron que aminorar la velocidad, ya que como la tierra estaba en constante movimiento, era muy difícil removerla, y aún más intentar que la que sacaban no les cayera a sus compañeros.

Finalmente terminaron de cruzar esta gruesa capa de tierra, y su alrededor pasó de sólido a líquido. Rápidamente Chico Bestia tomó forma de ballena y colocó a todos en su boca. Menos a Aqualad, que como ya saben iba a ver como iban las cosas en Atlantis y luego los alcanzaría.

El titán verde nadó a toda velocidad hacia la superficie, y volvió a su forma natural una vez que llegó a la torre oeste.

-Viejo nunca en mi vida había estado tan mareado- dijo tambaleándose de un lado a otro

-Parece que el chico verde fue afectado por el metano- dijeron Más y Menos al unísono

-No hay tiempo para despertarlo- dijo Robin, estaba más preocupado por el espectáculo que tenía enfrente que por su malhumorado compañero

La ciudad era un desastre, aún temblaba un poco, pero estaba claro que lo peor ya había sucedido. Los edificios estaban en el suelo, choques de autos y camiones decoraban las calles, la gente corría y gritaba despavorida, bomberos y médicos atendían heridos por doquier y el las llamas estaban en cada rincón.

-¡Titanes!- Robin dio una señal y en seguida todos se dispersaron a ayudar

Robin ayudó a la gente a salir de los escombros o autos chocados. Bumble Bee voló lo más rápido que pudo hasta el aeropuerto e informó que cancelaran todos los vuelos, ya que la mínima chispa haría explotar los aviones a causa del metano. Lo mismo hizo Chico Bestia con los puertos, mientras que Starfire ayudaba a llevar a los heridos al hospital. Raven ayudaba a los más graves con sus poderes curativos y Cyborg despejaba la calle sacando autos y trozos de casas con su fuerza para que los bomberos y policías pudieran pasar. Speedy ayudó a la policía a controlar todo, ya que es en estas ocasiones donde los ladrones aprovechan el disturbio para robar sin ser notados. Y por último Más y Menos repartían a toda velocidad vendas y medicinas a la gente lastimada.

Toda la tarde transcurrió de la misma manera, y afortunadamente Aqualad llegó casi de inmediato, por lo que tuvieron más apoyo, Una vez que todo estuvo más o menos en orden y en calma, cada titán se dirigió a su propia torre.

Pero la caminata hasta la torre fue bastante silenciosa para los titanes oeste, unos porque estaban demasiado cansados para hablar, pero otros dos ni siquiera se miraban. A pesar de que los hechos de la tarde eran bastante abrumadores y habían captado su atención, no eran suficientes para hacer olvidar a Raven su pelea con Chico Bestia.

No podía comprender porque su compañero la había atacado con todos esos insultos sobre su novio y ella. ¿Cuál era su problema? Ella no le había hecho nada malo, no que ella recordara. Y lo peor de todo había sido la última oración ¨Terra lo hubiera hecho¨. Esa oración la había dejado estupefacta…

_Y ni siquiera pude despedirme de Aqualad_

-¡Oh no!- gritó Starfire

Sus compañeros la miraron preocupados enseguida pero no encontraron justificación para su grito.

-¿Qué te sucede Star?- preguntó Robin temiendo por más incidentes

-Temo que olvidé devolverle esta extraña cosa elástica a nuestra amiga Bee- dijo la tamaraneana mostrando un elástico para el pelo- Será mejor que se lo devuelva enseguida-

-No creo que lo necesite Star- dijo Cyborg mientras reanudaba el paso a la torre

-No me gusta tener cosas que no son mías- se defendió Starfire

-Yo la iré a dejar a la torre este- dijo Raven

Todos se quedaron observándola. Starfire con cara de agradecimiento y Cyborg con cara pícara. Pero la expresión de Robin era indefinida, sabía porqué Raven quería ir a la torre este, y era lógico querer ver a Aqualad, después de todo era su novio. Más por alguna razón, la idea le hacía hervir la sangre. Mientras que Chico Bestia fingió completa indiferencia y continuó caminando.

Raven evadió todas las miradas tratando de no ruborizarse, tomó el elástico de la mano de Starfire y con un simple hasta luego se alejó caminando.

_¿Por qué siempre me miran así? Yo no le hago lo mismo a Star y Robin cada vez que los veo juntos. ¿Y cuál es el problema de Chico Bestia? Realmente no lo entiendo._

La joven oscura continuó reflexionando la actitud de sus amigos mientras caminaba por la ciudad. Estaba atardeciendo y lo único hermoso que pudo ver fue el océano. La ciudad era simplemente desastrosa, por lo que se distrajo un rato mirando el atardecer cerca de la playa.

_Ojalá Aqualad estuviera aquí ahora_

En ese momento recordó que tenía que comprar un libro, y como no le gustaba salir, aprovechó la oportunidad de pasar a la tienda y comprarlo. Luego iría a la torre y le entregaría el elástico a Bee.

_No le molestará que se lo devuelva en otros cinco minutos más_

Así que se dirigió a la tienda y compró el libro. Todo iba bien hasta ahora, pero el problema la esperaba fuera de la tienda.

Apenas Raven hubo salido de la tienda, se detuvo en seco. Su respiración se entrecortó y sintió como si el mundo se le viniera abajo.

Justo en la calle de enfrente estaba Aqualad con alguien más. Era una chica de su misma edad y largo cabello rubio.

Por lo general Raven no se hubiera molestado, el problema era que Aqualad sostenía las manos de ella en las suyas y la miraba directamente a los ojos. La chica se le acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego cada uno tomó caminos diferentes…

* * *

Si ya sé van a matarme de nuevo por dejarlos en suspenso, pero no se preocupen no falta mucho para el final. Y pronto sabrán como irán quedando las parejas.

¿Quién será esta chica¿Robin se decidirá por fin a quien ama más o son simplemente celos¿Qué le pasó a Chico Bestia¿Acaso Bee y Cyborg algún día dejaran sus combates de quien es mejor para aclarar ciertos asuntos¿Speedy realmente sale con la hija del embajador o tiene un amor secreto?

Todo y más en el siguiente capítulo, saludos y espero que les haya gustado

Ishii Sen Ling

Gracias a todos los que dejan y han dejado reviews, realmente me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, perdón si este capítulo no es tan largo como los otros, pero es que el próximo se viene con todo.

Lo del metano y las placas son datos reales, de hecho así es como se cree que desaparecieron los aviones de estados unidos Apolo que viajaban por el triángulo de las bermudas.


	9. Sentir implica sufrir

¡Hola queridos lectores! Aquí les dejo el capítulo número nueve de mi fic, el cual les advierto no tiene mucha acción, ya que está basado especialmente en los sentimientos de ciertos personajes, espero que les guste y ya no los entretengo más para que lean.

Teen Titans no me pertenece

* * *

Sentimientos Confundidos: Capítulo 9

Sentir implica sufrir

El cuerpo de Raven no reaccionaba, tampoco su mente, la escena de su novio con otra chica la había dejado completamente estupefacta. Pero afortunadamente logró moverse hasta detrás de una casilla telefónica para que no la vieran.

Una vez que Aqualad se hubo alejado, Raven corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la torre oeste.

_No puedo creerlo, esto no puede estar pasando, es imposible... llevamos dos días como novios y se le ocurre hacer algo así... es un mentiroso... el dijo que me quería... que no dejaría que nada malo me sucediera... dijo... me dijo que me amaba..._

Lentamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y sus piernas perdieron resistencia. No le quedó más remedio que comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia la torre mientras sentía que el mundo se le venía enzima.

Era una noche bastante fría y solitaria, las calles estaban vacías por el terremoto de la tarde y además de la joven titán, el viento era el único que recorría las calles de jump city. Más esto no le importaba a Raven, ella solo estaba sumida en sus pensamientos al punto del colapso nervioso. Se sentía culpable, triste y enfada por abarse dejado sentir otra vez, y por un patán mentiroso como él.

Pero como toda chica enamorada, para Raven era muy difícil de creer. Seguramente todo tenía una explicación. Además, si todo esto era un engaño, Aqualad nunca le habría confiado el hechizo para respirar bajo el agua ni habría compartidos sus lugares favoritos con ella. Sin comentar que ella era capaz de darse cuenta cuando la estaban engañando, aunque después de todo ya había fallado una vez. Ya que existía alguien que había logrado engañarla, Malchior.

Raven no era capaz de creer que la estuvieran engañando, además ¿Con qué fin lo haría? No había explicación alguna, así que se aferró a esta idea y se calmó convenciéndose así misma que sin pruebas no había de que preocuparse.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche cuando Raven llegó al camino que llevaba a la torre, y para su sorpresa, alguien también había salido de la torre y ahora se encontraban juntos al momento para entrar.

-¿Raven¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó Robin preocupado; era claro que ella había estado llorando

-Nada Robin- Respondió la joven titán

-Sabes bien que a mí no me puedes engañar- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se alejaban nuevamente de la torre

-Estoy bien, en serio- afirmó; realmente no tenía ganas de hablar del asunto hasta que todo estuviera solucionado

-Sino quieres hablar ahora, está bien, pero sabes que siempre estoy aquí para escucharte- dijo el joven enmascarado

-Lo sé- dijo Raven _¨Realmente me impresiona como está siempre dispuesto a todo, siempre mantiene la esperanza y esa actitud positiva. Es como Aqualad, que puede sonreír ante cualquier problema. Genial, ahora ni siquiera puedo pensar en algo sin relacionarlo con él¨_

Caminaron hasta el parque y luego se sentaron en uno de los bancos.

-Veo que te compraste un nuevo libro- dijo Robin para romper el silencio

-Sí, así es-

Raven no siguió conversando, lo cual preocupó aún más a Robin. Siempre habían tenido una relación de amigos muy estrecha, pero desde que Aqualad había entrado en sus vidas, todo era diferente. Apenas hablaban, Raven no le hacía bromas pesadas o lo contradecía cuando hablaban a solas como acostumbraban.

Lo más seguro era que él era la causa por la cual ella lloraba, y por más que sabía que Raven no deseaba hablar de ello, no pudo contenerse más.

-Él fue¿Cierto?- dijo de pronto provocando que Raven lo mirara con extrañeza

-¿Qué?-

-Aqualad fue el tonto que te hizo llorar ¿Verdad?- dijo poniéndose serio y agresivo

-Robin, ya te dije...-

-La próxima vez que te haga algo, yo mismo le daré su merecido-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Raven, sé bien que fue él, y no lo niegues-

Raven no entendía que le pasaba a su líder, es cierto que eran muy buenos amigos, pero no era para que se alterara tanto. Es decir, puede ponerse así con alguien que haga sufrir a Starfire, pero ¿Porqué con ella?

-Robin, puedo cuidarme sola- dijo comenzado a enfadarse- Y deja de alterarte que me estás asustando-

-Lo siento, pero prométeme que si te hace algo de nuevo me lo dirás-

-¿Te sientes bien?- Raven preguntó un poco fastidiada

-Prométemelo-

-Esto es una locura- dijo ella mientras e levantaba y comenzaba a caminar

-Raven...-

-Ahora escúchame tu a mí Robin, estoy harta de que todos me traten como a una niña pequeña- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, ya que Robin también se había puesto de pie- Siempre me están cuidado, ni siquiera puedo estar un día afuera de la torre sin que se preocupen, estoy bien ¿De acuerdo? Mis poderes están bajo control, ya no me descontrolo y lo único que quiero es vivir una vida lo más normal que pueda, o por lo menos vivir feliz. Así que te pido que por favor me dejes en paz-

-Raven yo...-

-Creí que me entendías, pero al parecer me entiendes menos que cualquier persona que conozco- Raven retomó el camino hacia la torre y se alejó rápidamente de Robin, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que él la tomó por el brazo fuertemente

-Raven escúchame, en serio no quería que te sintieras tan mal ni te enojaras conmigo, es solo que de verdad te aprecio mucho y no quiero que salgas lastimada-

-Aqualad no me ha hecho nada, si tanto te interesa saberlo, el único que me está destruyendo eres tu- dijo tratando de zafar su brazo

-Ya te dije que lo siento mucho, es solo que me preocupo por ti-

-Pero no puedes tratarme así, Robin, a nadie. Te apoyaría si alguien hace sufrir o lastima a Star por ejemplo, pero nosotros solo somos amigos- dijo un poco más calmada para hacerlo entender

-Ese es el problema, solo somos amigos- susurró Robin- Raven, creo que tu... tu... tu me... me...-

-¿Yo qué?-

-Tu me... – Más Robin tuvo que abstenerse de hablar, ya que su comunicador comenzó a sonar

-Contesta, puede haber una emergencia- le dijo Raven al ver que Robin no mostraba señal ni de haberlo sentido vibrar

Pero él no se movió, si iba a decirlo lo que sentía, tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

-Es que tu... tu me... –

-¿Robin? Habla Starfire- la tamaraniana le estaba dejando un correo de voz y se escuchaba tan claro como el agua- Sé que me habías invitado al cine, pero es muy tarde, así que mejor vemos una en la sala, ya estoy preparando el aperitivo, te espero, un beso grande ¡Te quiero mucho! Adiós-

Luego de eso, hubo un breve momento de silencio y por fin Robin terminó lo que quería decir.

-Tu me... ¿Perdonas por todo lo que te he causado y hecho pasar?-

Raven lo observó detenidamente, no sonaba para nada convincente, pero su cara reflejaba tristeza y leve arrepentimiento; sobre qué, no sabía...

-Regresemos a la torre- dijo la joven titán cansada de tanto discutir

Ella y Robin caminaron silenciosos a la torre y una vez que llegaron, él la detuvo en la entrada.

-Prometo no volver a tratarte así nunca- dijo Robin sonando mucho más convincente que antes

-Gracias- dijo Raven esbozando una sonrisa

Ambos entraron más aliviados a la torre y se separaron; Raven subió a su habitación y Robin se quedó en la sala a ver una película con Star.

Una vez que la chica gótica entró en su habitación, notó que nuevamente su ventana estaba abierta, pero esta vez no había ninguna conchita marina en su mesita de luz, sino una pequeña estrella de mar en su cama. Raven la tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Una a una fueron cayendo sus lágrimas, y la tristeza y confusión se apoderaron de toda la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Raven apareció en la cocina a tomar desayuno con una determinación y carácter que hace mucho tiempo no mostraba. Iba a hacer lo que fuera para desenmascarar la verdad. Eso sí, Aqualad no debía enterarse de nada. Ya que si era verdad lo que pensaba, tenía que agarrarlo con las manos en la masa. Pero si todo era un mal entendido, no quería que él supiera que ella había desconfiado de él.

-Bueno días Raven¿Te sirvo unos pan queques?- preguntó Cyborg desde detrás de la cocina

Ella asintió y se sentó junto a Starfire y Robin, quienes al parecer estaban hablando de la película que habían visto anoche. Starfire saludó alegremente a Raven, pero Robin simplemente la miró sin reflejar expresión alguna y luego se retiró a su habitación.

¿Qué le pasa? Creí que ya no estábamos peleados. Genial, más cargo de conciencia para mí...

Pero el problema de Robin era peor de lo que ella creía. Ya que no era que continuara enojado ni nada parecido; estaba confundido. Él amaba a Starfire, lo tenía claro, pero cuando estaba con Raven todo parecía perfecto, no tenían que explicar todo el rato lo que significaban las palabras, ni comer cosas raras o estar preocupado de ser amable y gentil todo el rato. Cuando estaba con Raven, todo era diferente. Bueno, hasta que Aqualad apareció y se apoderó de su corazón.

No podía entender porqué estaba tan celoso, de él¿Qué tenía él que no tuviera él? A Raven. Sí, esa era la dura verdad. Más eso no explicaba los celos, es decir, podían ser perfectamente amigos. Pero Robin tenía un problema mayor, siempre le gustaba ganar y ser reconocido, tenía que admitirlo. Más nunca antes se le había presentado un problema, donde él tuviera que escoger el premio, por decirlo así.

_¿Qué se supone que haga? No pienso abandonar a Starfire, pero ignorar a Aqualad y Raven será muy difícil..._

Es por esta razón que apenas la vio, prefirió irse, aún no estaba listo ni preparado para verla sin pensar en lo de ayer o en Aqualad.

Pero no era el único con problemas, ya que Chico Bestia no salió de su habitación en toda la mañana. Cyborg fue a ver que el sucedía, y había dicho que tenía mucho dolor de estómago, así que nadie se inquietó demasiado.

Más no era cierto, la verdad era que él también se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. No había logrado separar a Raven y Aqualad y no soportaba verlos juntos. Esa era la razón por la cual había peleado con ella ayer, de lo cual ahora se arrepentía a montones. Y no solo eso, la había comparado con Terra.

_No sabes cuanto te necesito Terra, estoy seguro que tu me comprenderías... aunque si tu estuvieras aquí nada de esto hubiera sucedido... Como desearía que volvieras a ser una titán...No, eso no sucederá... Tengo que dejar de imaginar cosas irreales... Tengo que detener todo esto... Raven tiene que saber lo que siento por ella... No voy a dejar que ella detenga la amistad que tengo con Aqualad... Tengo que decírselo y luego olvidarla...Eso tengo que hacer..._

-¡Y lo haré ahora mismo!- exclamó Chico Bestia mientras se dirigía corriendo a la sala de cámaras de seguridad

Ya eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, y Raven se encontraba meditando en la azotea. Todas las peleas la tenían bastante irritada, y no podía concentrarse bien en nada sin antes pensar en peleas o en Aqualad y su misterio.

-Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath…-

-¡Raven!- gritó Chico Bestia mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia ella

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- respondió seriamente mientras abría los ojos y sin abandonar la posición de loto

-Perdón por interrumpir tu meditación, pero hay algo importante que tengo que decirte- dijo el titán verde mientras se sonrojaba

Raven notó que se trataba de algo importante, así que se sentó en el borde de la azotea y escuchó.

-Primero que todo, pues quería pedirte perdón por la pelea de ayer, fui un tonto y te dije muchas cosas horribles, lo siento- comenzó a decir mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso

Raven ni siquiera se acordaba de la pelea con Chico Bestia, estaba tan preocupada por Robin y Aqualad, que se había olvidado por completo.

-Eso espero- La seriedad de la joven titán no estaban ayudando en nada a los nervios de su compañero, pero tenía que decirlo ahora o nunca- ¿Qué más tienes que decir?-

-Es que la vedad... la verdad... es algo complicada... verás... yo... es decir... tu... no espera... es que... tu... y yo... no... solo yo... pero tu... y entonces... maldición debí haber escrito esto-

-¿Chico Bestia quieres darte prisa?- Raven comenzaba a impacientarse y además no entendía nada

-Lo que te quiero decir es que- tomó una gran bocanada de aire y poniéndose serio por primera vez en su vida, lo dijo- Es que tu me gustas mucho-

Raven no entendió lo que había escuchado, su mente recién estaba procesando la información, las palabras _me gustas_ resonaban una y otra vez. Al principio no sabía si reír o no, pero la expresión de Chico Bestia era tan seria, que temió ofenderlo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Fue lo único que atinó a decir

-Es en serio, sé que es una locura, pero es la verdad. Raven tu significas mucho para mí y sé que estás saliendo con el señor de las aguas, pero tenías que saberlo-

-Chico Bestia, lo siento, pero a mí me gusta Aqualad y no...-

-Sí lo sé, y no voy a dejar que tu intervengas en la amistad que tenemos él y yo, ni tampoco me agradaría ser parte de un triángulo amoroso, después de todo se nota que ustedes se quieren en serio, por más que me duela reconocerlo- terminó mientras bajaba la cabeza- Así que he decidido olvidarte por el bien de todos, pero quería que lo supieras de todas formas, así que... que...- No sabía como continuar, por lo que simplemente acercó su rostro al de Raven

Ella estuvo a punto de golpearlo, ya que creyó que iba a intentar besarla, pero se equivocó, los labios de Chico Bestia se posaron en su mejilla derecha y luego volvió a ponerse de pie.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo con mi novia?- dijo una voz desde la puerta de entrada mientras caminaba con una mirada de enojo y desafiante al mismo tiempo

-Aqualad, viejo, tranquilo, ya no los molestaré más- dijo Chico Bestia mientras comenzaba a alejarse sin perder el control ni su seriedad

-Eso espero Chico Bestia, porque si vuelves a tocar a Raven o le haces algo, a pesar de que eres mi amigo, haré que lo pagues- La voz de Aqualad se escuchó tan seria y firme que a Raven le dieron escalofríos, esto no iba a resultar nada bien

-No te preocupes, no haré nada que te provoque, así que no te preocupes porque te quite a tu chica- Chico Bestia ni siquiera se había dado vuelta a mirar a la pareja, tan solo se había detenido a escuchar a Aqualad y luego de responderle continuó caminando

-Raven no es mi chica- dijo Aqualad serio mientras a ella se le congelaba la sangre- Ella es una persona, una de las más maravillosas que conozco, y no objeto al cual puedo poseer. Ese es tu problema Chico Bestia, no puedes tratar a las chicas como a una motocicleta, ella no van y vienen. El día que encuentres a una con la que te sientas feliz y completo, esa será la chica de tus sueños, no te fuerces a querer a cualquiera. Además, Raven es la que escoge a quien ama, yo no la puedo forzar, ni tu , ni nadie-

El titán verde se quedó quito un largo rato, luego miró a Aqualad fijamente y por último se fue.

Por su parte, Raven estaba perpleja, no podía entender como existía tan buen actor, no, ese no era un actor, era Aqualad. El chico a quien amaba más que a cualquier cosa en su vida y de quien había dudado sin prueba alguna-

Raven cayó en el arrepentimiento máximo y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Aqualad. Quien correspondió cariñosamente el abrazo y luego la besó.

Se quedaron en la azotea hasta el atardecer hablando y riendo sin ser molestados por nadie, lo cual realmente era algo necesario. Ya que siempre hay alguien que interrumpe los momentos más lindos de la historia.

-¿No crees que fuiste un poco duro con Chico Bestia?- dijo Raven de repente mientras ambos se encontraban sentados en el suelo apoyados en el borde de la azotea

-No lo creo, después de todo es mi amigo y sino lo ayudo yo, nadie lo hará, pero no te preocupes más por él, ya me estoy encargando del problema- dijo algo serio; lo cual Raven no entendió mucho, pero prefirió no preguntar

-Hoy me peleé con Robin- dijo mientras se tocaba las puntas de su largo cabello

-Eso sí es inusual- dijo Aqualad- ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Le dije que estaba cansada de ser tratada como una niña pequeña, por eso me alegra tanto que tu me trates como una persona madura- dijo sonriendo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Sabes, es normal ser sobre protector con los amigos, y como es el líder tal vez simplemente se le pasa la mano- dijo Aqualad luego de reflexionarlo un poco

-Puede ser, pero es que ya es demasiado- se defendió Raven

-Bee también es así, siempre nos trata como niños malcriados-

-Eso es porque son más inmaduros-

-¿Te parezco inmaduro?- Más Raven se quedó pensativa mucho tiempo

-No lo pienses tanto ¿Quieres?-

-Era una broma- dijo Raven, más luego se repitió así misma lo que acababa de decir

Y Aqualad también lo notó, ella había intentado bromear. Tal vez Raven estuviera cambiando con todo esto. Se permitía sentir, no se descontrolaba, sonreía más a menudo y ahora hacía bromas. Definitivamente Aqualad era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, después de todo nunca perdía su fama de ser a pesar de que cambiar en el exterior.

-¿Te gustaría que saliéramos mañana?- le preguntó Aqualad mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a ella

-Seguro-

-Entonces te espero a las seis de la tarde en la fuente cerca del centro comercial-

-Ahí estaré-

Aqualad acortó los milímetros que separaban sus labios y la besó de nuevo. Pero esta vez no fue un beso corto, ya que Raven se sentía tan bien de que estuvieran juntos y lo del engaño no fuera cierto, que iba a aprovechar ese momento al máximo. Después de todo no lo iba a ver hasta mañana en la tarde, y aunque sonara exagerado, lo iba a extrañar.

Raven rodeó su cuello con sus abrazos y Aqualad comenzó a jugar con su cabello con una de sus manos mientras colocaba la otra alrededor de su cintura. El beso era profundo e intenso y solo se detuvieron para tomar aire, y Raven aprovechó para decirle algo.

-Solo una cosa antes de que te vallas-

-Soy todo oídos- dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y acariciaba sus mejillas

-Está completamente prohibido entrar a mi habitación y no haré excepciones contigo- dijo mirándolo pícaramente sin sacar sus brazos de su cuello

-Eso significa que no podré darte más obsequios-

-No, significa que tendrás que dármelos personalmente-

-Creo que me agrada tu idea- dijo Aqualad antes de volver a juntar sus labios para un pequeño beso de despedida

Raven despertó al día siguiente radiante de felicidad, obviamente no andaba sonriendo constantemente, pero por dentro se sentía con mucha energía. Así que decidió ir a entrenar con Robin, el cual siempre entrenaba temprano.

Una vez vestida, bajó a la sala de entrenamientos, en la cual, como había predicho, estaba Robin entrenando.

-Buenos días Robin-

-¿Raven?- dijo el líder petirrojo sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Esto no era bueno, al parecer ignorar a Raven iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba

-Pensé en acompañarte a entrenar por hoy-

-Suenas contenta¿Todo bien?- dijo inconscientemente mientras ella lo miraba acusadoramente -¿Qué? Solo quiero saber-

-Todo bien- dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Que bueno, por lo menos te sentirás bien antes de tu derrota-

-Perdón, pero no quiero arrebatarte el título de perdedor-

-Con que con esas estamos eh, ya veremos quien será el ganador de hoy-

-Será un honor vencerte de nuevo-

Robin le dio una última sonrisa y comenzó a atacarla con todo lo que tenía. Al parecer Raven le había subido el ánimo en vez de bajárselo. Esto se estaba pareciendo a los viejos tiempos, o por lo menos a como se trataban hace una semana, que como ya saben era su manera de comunicarse.

Pronto toda la torre, o por lo menos los últimos tres titanes, se despertaron con un centenar de ruidos a causa de golpes, gritos, risas, amenazas, choques y valla a saber uno que tan en serio entrenaban estos dos titanes juntos.

Para cuando Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia bajaron a ver que era lo que ocurría, solo encontraron los restos de la sala de entrenamiento y a su líder haciéndole una llave a su compañera.

-Chicos, saluden al nuevo ganador del combate- dijo vencedor

-Eso ni lo sueñes- dijo Raven desde el suelo mientras le hacía una llave a él y caía al piso- Lo siento Robin, pero ganar está solo en tus sueños-

-Eso es lo tu crees- Dijo el líder antes de atacarla de nuevo y tirarla al suelo otra vez

-Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Cyborg- Otra vez entrenando juntos, si siguen así terminarán destruyendo toda la torre-

Más nadie le prestaba atención, ya que Starfire estaba alentando a Robin y Chico Bestia le daba ánimos a Raven. Por lo que Cyborg fue a preparar el desayuno, y una vez terminada la pelea, la cual terminó en empate por fatiga de los héroes, fueron a la cocina y tomaron desayuno entre risas y gritos.

Luego fue cuando comenzaron los problemas de Raven, el primero fue cuando pensó que ya era hora de prepararse para su cita con Aqualad. Pero cuando abrió su armario, no encontró nada que ponerse, y no iba a ponerse lo usó la vez anterior, eso ni pensarlo. Así que tuvo que ir a hacer algo que jamás creyó que haría, fue a pedirle ayuda a Starfire.

Esta aceptó con gusto, ya que también saldría con Robin y no tenía nada que ponerse. Así que ambas fueron al centro comercial, y para su sorpresa en una de las tiendas se encontraron con Bee.

-Mátenme- susurró Raven, quien ya estaba sufriendo mucho, porque Starfire solo le daba consejos sobre ponerse vestidos y faldas o cosas atrevidas. Y ahora llegaba Bee, quien se podría a gritar de emoción y la ayudaría a encontrar algo adecuado luego de saber los últimos detalles

-No te preocupes Raven, tu salvación a llegado- dijo Bee emocionada mientras le daba instrucciones a Starfire para que le trajera ciertas ropas de la vitrina- Mira Star, nuestra creación está terminada-

-Hablas como si fuera Frankenstein- dijo asustada Raven

-Solo mírate- dijo Star llevándole un espejo

Llevaba una falda azul corta por delante y larga atrás y una ombliguera del mismo color.

-Parece que voy a ir a un carnaval- dijo a punto del colapso

-Oh vamos no te preocupes tanto, además ya son las cinco y media y no querrás tarde y nosotras también tenemos que irnos, así que ve así, confía en mí- dijo Bee mientras salía de la tienda

A Raven no le quedó más remedio que ir vestida con ese elegante pero simple traje a su cita. Llegó exactamente a las seis y se sentó en la fuente mientras esperaba. Estaba ansiosa de ver a Aqualad de nuevo, todo estaba saliéndole muy bien últimamente y este día no debía ser la excepción.

Ya eran las seis y media y Aqualad aún no llegaba, tal vez se había atrasado un poco, así que continuo esperando. Eran las siete y Raven intentó contactarlo por el comunicador, pero por alguna extraña razón no funcionaba. La situación pasó de emocionante a agobiante, y comenzó a desesperarse. Llegaron las ocho de la noche y Raven decidió que no esperaría más. Indignada comenzó a caminar hacia la torre, pero se detuvo al distinguir alguien familiar que salía del parque.

-¿Star?-

-Raven-

-¿Porqué no estás en tu cita con Robin?- dijo al ver que Star estaba vestida con un vestido corto y blanco

-Es que temo que algo le haya sucedido, quedamos de encontrarnos en el parque, pero nunca apareció, estoy preocupada así que iré a la torre ¿Y tu?-

-Estamos en la misma situación- dijo algo extrañada la joven titán

-No puedo creerlo¿Ustedes también?- preguntó una molesta Bee que se unía al grupo vestida con una minifalda negra y una polera de tiritas amarilla

-Déjame adivinar, Cyborg jamás apareció a tu cita- dijo Raven mientras Bee asentía- Dos son coincidencia, pero tres...-

-Algo está pasando y lo vamos a averiguar- dijo Bee con un tono de voz peligroso

Las tres se dirigieron indignadas a la torre oeste, no era posible que las hubieran dejado plantadas de la nada a las tres el mismo día, como si fuera un juego. Y lo peor era que no sabían si les había ocurrido algo o era apropósito, por lo que se dividían entre ira y preocupación.

Finalmente llegaron a la gran puerta de la sala, todo estaba muy silencioso, incluso más de lo normal, algo no estaba bien. Bee colocó su dedo entre los labios y luego abrió la puerta rápidamente mientras las tres entraban dispuestas a atacar.

-¡SORPRESA!-

-¡AH!

Las tres gritaron horrorizadas con el grito que indicaba una fiesta sorpresa y se abrazaron entre las tres para esconder su vergüenza. Ya que no solo los chicos estaban ahí, sino que todos los titanes que conocían, desde Heraldo hasta Bushido, y además un montón de gente normal y conocidos o escolares.

-¿Starfire es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó Bee

-No, tampoco el de Raven¿Acaso es el tuyo?-

-No, saben no estoy entendiendo nada- dijo la joven Abeja que seguía abrazada a sus amigas mientras eran observadas por todos como si fueran el alma de la fiesta

-Creo que podemos explicar eso- dijo Robin acompañado de Aqualad y Cyborg

-¿Porqué me parecía que eran los culpables?- dijo sarcásticamente Bumble Bee

-La razón por la cual es la fiesta, es por ustedes tres- explicó Cyborg, las chicas se soltaron pero aún seguían sin comprender

-Es que en las últimas misiones ustedes han sido las verdaderas heroínas y queríamos agradecérselos, además se merecen algo como esto por todo lo que las hacemos pasar- dijo Aqualad mientras todos asentían

-¡No puedo creerlo¡Son realmente adorables!- gritó Starfire emocionada- ¡Gracias!-

-¡Oye Kid Flash¡Prende la música y todos a mover el esqueleto!- gritó Chico Bestia mientras se ponía a bailar seguido de todos, que por cierto nadie llevaba puesto el uniforme, por lo que costaba distinguirlos

Aqualad tomó de la mano a Raven y la llevó a uno de los rincones con asientos donde no había nadie.

-Lamento tener que haberte engañado y dejarte plantada, pero fue la única idea que tuvimos para que no vinieran antes- se disculpó el joven atlante

-Por lo que deberías disculparte es por haber dejado que todos me vieran vestida así dando un gran grito de susto- dijo acusadora pero divertidamente

-¿De qué te preocupas si te vez preciosa?-

-Gracias-

-¡Aqualad! Viejo, ven acá ¡Te necesitamos!- el gritó de Speedy se oyó a través de toda la fiesta y ambos rieron

-Será mejor que valla antes de que nos meta en problemas- dijo mientras le daba un dulce beso y luego atravesaba la pista de baile

Mientras tanto Raven habló un poco con Starfire o simplemente se quedaba viendo como el resto se divertía, no tenía ganas de bailar o de estar ahí, pero la fiesta era en su honor, así que se vio obligada a sonreír constantemente y hablar con varias personas que no veía hace años.

Toda iba bien, hasta que vio una figura extrañamente conocida, al principio le pareció que estaba soñando, pero luego de fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que era la misma chica con la que había visto a Aqualad la noche anterior.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la siguió de lejos y se fijó si era alguien conocido, pero no alcanzaba a verle el rostro con tanta gente. Pero algo era seguro, era la misma chica con la había visto hablar a Aqualad.

-¿Raven que tanto estás haciendo?- le preguntó Bee curiosa al ver lo hacía su amiga

-¿Yo? Solo miraba a alguien-

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?- preguntó mientras la arrastraba hasta un rincón y la convenció para que le contara todo lo ocurrido

Raven al final cedió, ya que tal vez Bee supiera quien era, o la ayudaría a vigilarla durante la fiesta, ya que, que ella estuviera ahí, no era nada bueno.

-No sé quien sea, pero créeme que Aqualad está completamente enamorado de ti y jamás te engañaría con alguien como ella-

-Lo sé, es decir, eso creo, pero... tengo un mal presentimiento, no lo sé...- Raven comenzaba a asustarse, las cosas con Aqualad iban demasiado bien como para que alguien viniera a estropearlo todo

-¿En serio no la conoces?- preguntó extrañada Raven, ya que bumble bee conocía a toda la ciudad

-Por supuesto- dijo la joven abeja

-Bee...-

-Está bien, sé quien es, pero no quiero decírtelo ahora, te arruinaría el momento, mira mejor vamos a...-

-Esto es importante para mí- le suplicó Raven- ¿Quién es?-

-No sé exactamente quién es, pero la he visto juntarse con Aqualad varias veces-

-¿Y porqué no me dijiste nada?- preguntó Raven horrorizada

-Es que era difícil de creer, tienes que admitirlo, tal vez sean tan solo amigos- dijo Bee tratando de que la situación no se volviera trágica

-Eso lo voy a averiguar ahora mismo- Raven comenzó a buscar a Aqualad entre la gente, pero por más que recorrió la sala tres veces, no lo encontró

Así que decidió buscar a la chica misteriosa y aclarar esto de una vez por todas. El problema era que ella tampoco estaba en la sala. O más bien se estaba yendo, ya que Raven vio su silueta pasar por la puerta sujeta del brazo de alguien. Así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo tras ellos y los siguió hasta el jardín.

No podía distinguir con quien estaba la chica, pero al parecer se conocían bastante, porque estaban muy juntos uno del otro. De pronto ambas siluetas se acercaron más la una a la otra y se besaron.

Fue entonces cuando a Raven se le partió el corazón, las lágrimas salieron en seguida por sus cristalinos ojos y corrió de nuevo hacia la torre lo más rápido que pudo.

Sin importarle quien la viera, corrió por la sala hasta llegar al elevador, aunque antes chocó con Bee.

-¿Raven que sucedió?-

Más la joven titán no podía hablar, las lágrimas le empañaban los ojos y las tristeza le ahogaba la garganta.

-¿Los viste juntos?- Raven asintió y Bee comprendió enseguida lo que había visto su amiga, llámenlo instinto femenino- Tranquila Raven, todo estará bien- dijo tratando de consolarla, pero ella no aguanto más y se subió por las escaleras a toda velocidad para llegar a su habitación

Bumble Bee iba a seguirla, pero justo aparecieron chocó con el grupo de Cyborg, Robin, Speedy y Aqualad.

-Tienes que admitir Aqualad que era increíble, no puedes decir que no te gustó- dijo Cyborg mientras todos reían

Pero antes de alguien pudiera hacer algo, Bumble Bee le dio una fuerte cachetada al joven atlante.

-¡Cómo pudiste!-le gritó enfadada, aunque nadie más los oyó a causa de la música- ¡Jamás lo hubiera pensado de ti!-

-Oye Bee cálmate- dijo Speedy

-No entiendo de que me estás hablando- dijo Aqualad mientras se tocaba la mejilla, su compañera lo había golpeado muy fuerte

-Sí, como si no lo supieras, anda miénteme como le mentiste a ella y nos engañaste a todos, debería darte más de una cachetada, pero no tengo tiempo para eso porque Raven está arriba ahogándose en su propio mar de lágrimas por tu culpa- dijo la joven abeja y luego se fue hacia el elevador

-¿Qué?- dijeron los cuatro titanes atónitos

-Bee, espera, no entiendo de qué me hablas, en serio- dijo Aqualad tratando de obtener alguna explicación

-No te basta con haber engañado a Raven con otra chica¿Verdad? Ahora quieres hacerte la víctima- dijo su compañera finalmente antes de que se cerrara la puerta del elevador

Aqualad no entendía que estaba pasando, así que miró a sus amigos, pero en vez de encontrar apoyo, recibió un puñetazo en el estómago y calló sin aire al suelo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así?- Preguntó Robin manteniendo su puño en alto

-Chicos cálmense, no se pongan a pelear aquí- dijo Cyborg preocupado

-Robin...- Aqualad apenas podía pronunciar palabra- De verdad... no...no entiendo nada-

-Eso ya lo veremos-

Robin se abalanzó contra Aqualad y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara con todo lo que tenía. Pero el joven atlante no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, así que lo empujó hacia atrás con una patada y luego intentó golpearlo en la quijada. Pero Robin esquivó el golpe y le aplicó una llave. Aqualad lo tiró de un solo golpe y luego ambos comenzaron a pelear como verdaderos enemigos.

La pelea comenzó a llamar la atención de todos, pero se estaban pegando tan duro que nadie podía detenerlos, hasta que Cyborg, Speedy, Chico Bestia, y el resto de los héroes intervinieron.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritaba Robin desesperado mientras Speedy, Cyborg y Bushido intentaban agarrarlo- ¡Voy a hacerlo picadillo!-

-¡No antes de que te convierta en puré!- dijo Aqualad que intentaba zafarse de las manos de Heraldo, Chico Bestia y Kid Flash

Ambos estaban tan enojados que por un momento lograron liberarse de sus amigos, e iban a ponerse a pelear de nuevo sino hubiera sido por Jinx, que los paralizó con sus poderes.

Mientras tanto Raven había corrido escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, pero ahora tenía la prueba ante sus ojos y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Jamás debí dejarme sentir, nunca debí haberme fijado en él... me engañó... dejé que me engañaran de nuevo... esto no puede estar pasando... Como se atrevió a hacerme esto... después de todo lo que me dijo... 

Raven abrió la puerta con sus poderes, y entró a toda velocidad con la intención de encerrarse y tirarse en su cama, pero había una sorpresa peor esperándola.

-No está- dijo atónita- ¡El libro donde estaba Malchior encerrado no está!-

* * *

Chan, chan, chan, chan ¿Que les pareció? Sí lo sé, algo trágico pero ya verán que aquí todo tiene solución y que esta pareja sobrevivirá.

Espero que les haya gustado, puse algunas peleas como me lo pidieron, pero en cuanto al lemon, les diré desde ya que no es lo mío, pero intentaré complacerlos en casi todo lo demás.

Gracias por leer mi fic y no olviden dejar sus críticas y comentarios que me son muy útiles

Ishii Sen Ling


	10. El pasado confunde la verdad

Perdón por la demora, pero como ustedes sabrán, este es un capítulo muy importante, así que tuve que meditarlo días enteros antes de escribirlo. Pero ya no los entretengo más y los dejo con el capítulo 10 de mi fic.

* * *

Sentimientos Confundidos: Capítulo 10

El pasado confunde la verdad

-Sino dejan de pelearse como dos tontos inmaduros, no pienso soltarlos- dijo Jinx quien mantenía estáticos a Robin y Aqualad con sus poderes

-No lo golpearé, si él deja de hacerlo- dijo Aqualad tranquilo

-Te mereces más que simples golpes- murmuró enfadado Robin

-¿De qué tanto se están peleando? Están arruinando la fiesta- dijo Chico Bestia mientras intentaba que todos continuaran bailando sin conseguirlo

Todos los invitados habían parado de bailar y festejar, ya que todos querían saber cual era la causa de tanto alboroto. Muchos habían visto a Raven llorando, y otros tantos a Bee golpeando al joven atlante.

La cantidad de gente curiosa que se amontonaba para ver lo que ocurría era tal, que a Cyborg no le quedó más remedio que idear un plan rápido para sacarlos a todos de allí. Ya que por lo que había entendido, sus dos compañeros se peleaban por algo que ver con Raven, y el hecho de que se pelearan a golpes no significaba nada bueno.

Sin que nadie lo notara se acercó a los gemelos y les contó su pequeño plan. Minutos más tarde, Más y Menos corrían por toda la sala sin ser notados, hasta la palanca de emergencia y la activaron rápidamente. Todos comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, y los otros titanes invitados ayudaron a evacuar a la gente.

-¿Porqué los malos siempre llegan en los mejores momentos?- se angustió Chico Bestia mientras comenzaba a correr a la salida

-Este chico no tiene remedio- susurró Speedy mientras lo detenía y le explicaba la farsa

-Ya me estoy cansando de esto- dijo finalmente Jinx mientras chasqueaba sus dedos- No tengo tiempo para perderlo en ustedes, así que si pelean será problema suyo-

Ambos titanes cayeron cansados al suelo por culpa de la inmovilización de sus músculos, mientras que Jinx se retiraba.

Aqualad y Robin se miraron desafiantes el uno al otro, pero ninguno hizo ademán de ataque. Ahora que todos se habían ido sería más fácil hablar y explicar las cosas, o por lo menos eso pensaban.

-Escucha, no se porque me golpeas, porque Bee me gritó ni porque rayos están enfadados conmigo, así que si alguien me lo explica le estaré muy agradecido- dijo Aqualad manteniendo la calma

-Deja la cortesía aún lado Aqualad- dijo Robin desafiante- Lo que le hiciste a Raven no tiene perdón-

-Yo no le he hecho nada- afirmó de nuevo mirando al resto de los titanes buscando apoyo- ¿Acaso nadie me cree?-

-Alguien me puede explicar que fue lo que se supone que hizo- dijo confuso Speedy

-Viejo, esto es más confuso que las explicaciones científicas de Cyborg- añadió el titán verde

-Este mentiroso engañó a Raven con otra chica, nos mintió y ahora se está haciendo el inocente- lo culpó el líder petirrojo mientras todos observaban a Aqualad llenos de sorpresa

-¿Tú hiciste que?- preguntó Cyborg atónito

-Por enésima vez, yo no lo hice- dijo el joven atlante perdiendo la paciencia

-¡Sí lo hiciste, y nunca te lo voy a perdonar!- Robin comenzó a peder el control nuevamente -¡Eres un maldito, canalla y mentiroso!-

-¡Deja de insultarme! Ya te dije que yo no lo hice, no tengo razón para hacerlo ¿Porqué no quieres entender!-

-Sí lo hiciste, deja de hacerte la víctima, desde que tú llegaste Raven no ha sido la misma, se ha alejado de nosotros, se comporta de manera extraña ¡Ya no es la misma de antes!-

-Es curioso Robin, creí que eso era bueno para ella y para ustedes, y si te parezco tanto una molestia, entonces me alejaré de todos ustedes, si eso es lo que tanto quieres-

-¡Ya era hora de que tuvieras una buena idea!-

-¡Es que pasar tanto tiempo en esta torre últimamente ha hecho que se me contagie tu estupidez!-

-¿Qué dijiste!- preguntó Robin apunto de golpearlo

-Por favor- La primera en intervenir fue Starfire, ya que el resto estaban atónitos mirando la pelea- Somos todos amigos, no hay razón para pelear-

-No es el mejor momento Star- La cortó Robin sin siquiera mirarla

-Pero…-

-Ahora no- Dijo bruscamente el líder petirrojo mientras Star callaba sorprendida- ¿No ves que tengo problemas que resolver?-

-Se nota, y necesitas mucha ayuda- dijo Aqualad -¿Por qué no te preocupas primero por tu relación y luego te metes en la de otros?-

-Chicos ya basta- dijo Speedy, pero nadie le hizo caso

-¿Por qué siempre estás tan pendiente de Raven?- preguntó el joven atlante, pero Robin no podía responder - ¿Por qué siempre intentas protegerla como si fuera una niña pequeña¿Por qué siempre la tratas como si fueran más que amigos¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por ella como si el mundo se fuera a acabar¿Por qué Robin¿Porqué?-

-Porque…-

-¡Responde!-

-Porque yo…-

-¿Porqué siempre te metes en su vida!-

-¡Porque yo la amo!-

La sala quedó en completo silencio. El grito de Robin resonó una y otra vez en la cabeza de todos. Ni siquiera él mismo podía creer lo que acababa de decir, pero la presión y la desesperación por decir la verdad lo obligaron a decir todo. Todos lo miraban con expresión atónita, pero ninguna otra palabra podía salir de sus labios. Los miró uno a uno intentando explicar o decir algo, pero simplemente no podía.

Por su parte, Aqualad lo miraba sin expresión alguna, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido y hubiera estado esperando con ansias este momento. La ira comenzó a crecer dentro de Robin, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en hacer desaparecer ese rostro tranquilo. Pero la imagen de una persona completamente horrorizada lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Starfire había dado varios pasos hacia atrás, sus manos estaban sobre su boca conteniendo un grito de dolor, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con las lágrimas a punto de desbordar de sus ojos.

-Star…- Robin recién se había dado cuenta de lo que esto significaba para ella- Star yo…- Hasta ahora solo había pensado en él, pero nunca en lo que esto significaría para Starfire- Yo…-

Ella no pudo contener más las lágrimas, pero sus labios no podían pronunciar palabra alguna. Lo único que quería en ese momento era desaparecer, que todo fuera una mentira, una ilusión o una pesadilla. Pero esto era real, demasiado real y cruel para soportarlo. Por lo que apenas sus piernas respondieron, corrió a toda velocidad hacia su habitación.

Robin intentó seguirla, pero Speedy le cortó el paso con una expresión seria.

-Solo lo vas a empeorar- fue lo único que dijo

El líder petirrojo estuvo a punto de hacerlo aún lado y pasar, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decirle a Starfire. No tenía palabras para explicarle que ya no la quería, que no la amaba y que más encima se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- le gritó Robin a Aqualad

-Viejo, no empiecen de nuevo- exclamó Chico Bestia cansado de tantas discusiones

-No te preocupes Chico Bestia, no tengo intenciones de seguir aquí, tengo que hablar con Raven- el joven atlante se dirigió rápidamente hacia las escaleras

Más fue detenido nuevamente por Robin, quien lo miraba desafiante y enfadado a la vez. El líder estaba a punto de decir sus intenciones, pero fue interrumpido por una de sus compañeras que llegó volando a toda velocidad.

-¡Raven se ha ido!- gritó Bee desesperada

-¿Qué!- gritaron Aqualad y Robin al unísono

-Fui a su habitación, pero cuando llegué todo estaba destrozado, las ventanas rotas, todo tirado en el suelo y los libros hecho trizas. Temo que sus emociones hayan colapsado y sus poderes de hayan salido de control, y luego se haya ido- dijo preocupada la joven abeja- Lo cual no me sorprendería luego de lo que le hiciste- su cara cambió a enfado al mirar a Aqualad con reproche

-Por última vez¡Yo no hice nada! No entiendo porque dicen que la engañé con otra chica, yo jamás haría eso, ni siquiera sé de donde sacaron esa idea-

-¿No se te ocurre que puede ser porque te has estado juntando con una chica rubia todas las tardes?- dijo Bee como si fuera algo obvio

-No puedo creer que haya sido por eso- dijo Aqualad- Para empezar, esa no era una chica rubia, esa chica era Terra, la estaba convenciendo para que viniera a la fiesta y hablara con Chico Bestia-

-¿Ella vino porque tú se lo pediste?- preguntó boquiabierto el verde titán

-Y no sabes lo difícil que fue convencerla, tuve que hablar con ella todas estas últimas tardes para que viniera- dijo Aqualad

-Eso lo explica todo- todo Bee mientras razonaba lo sucedido- Pero no explica como es que Raven te vio besándote con otra chica hace rato en la fiesta- añadió poniéndose agresiva

-Yo no he hecho nada parecido- se defendió el joven atlante- Además e estado con Cyborg, Speedy y Robin todo este último tiempo, claro hasta que tú llegaste y me golpeaste sin razón alguna-

-Eso tiene sentido, pero entonces ¿Por qué Cyborg te preguntó si te había parecido increíble y si te había gustado?- preguntó desconcertada la joven titán

-¡Estábamos hablando de la nueva nave que construí!- gritó desesperado Cyborg mientras agitaba sus brazos en todas direcciones- ¿Porqué siempre las mujeres tienen que malinterpretar todo?-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso chispita?-

Ambos titanes se miraban con desafío el uno al otro, listos para el próximo reto, ya era natural discutir por todo y demostrar quien era el mejor, así que el resto no les prestó mucha atención.

-Un momento- dijeron Más y Menos- Si Aqualad no fue¿Quién se estaba besando con la chica rubia afuera?- preguntaron al unísono

Todos se quedaron pensativos un momento y luego muchas miradas pícaras se centraron en uno de los titanes.

-¿Porqué me miran así?- preguntó desconcertado Chico Bestia- Oigan ¿Qué clase de sujeto creen que soy? No hubiera besado a Terra luego de hablar tan solo un rato con ella. Además, esto suena más a un plan para separar a Raven y Aqualad, y si hubiera sido yo, hubiera usado más creatividad. Como los planes que usaba antes, excepto por la máquina de helados, eso no resultó nada bien- Chico Bestia cayó al darse cuenta de lo que había revelado, pero ya era tarde, porque Aqualad ya tenía su penetrante mirada sobre él

-¿Tú hiciste qué?- preguntó como si sus oídos lo engañaran

-Aqualad, viejo… son cosas del pasado no hay que preocuparse…además todo va a estar bien…seguro que Raven ya volvió y te está esperando con los brazos abiertos- El titán verde volvió a callar al notar que de nuevo hablaba demasiado

-¿Alguien más que quiera aprovechar para contarme como intentan sabotear mi vida?- preguntó Aqualad enfadado sin dar crédito a sus oídos

-El otro día tomé tu motocicleta sin decírtelo y sin querer le hice un pequeño rayón- dijo Speedy mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¿Alguien más?- Al parecer el comentario del arquero enmascarado solo había empeorado la situación, y la paciencia de Aqualad no iba a durar mucho

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio por un rato, y luego Aqualad salió por la puerta principal cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Mientras tanto, Raven despertaba de un profundo sueño, pero al intentar levantarse, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Sus manos y pies estaban atados, su boca estaba tapada con un pañuelo y a su alrededor solo había oscuridad.

Intentó usar sus poderes para liberarse, pero fue inútil, algo andaba mal. No importaba cuanto se concentraba nada sucedía. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo ocurrido.

Ella se encontraba en su habitación llorando por el engaño de Aqualad, y la imagen de su habitación la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, ya que se encontraba en un completo desastre. Pero lo que más llamó su atención, fue que el baúl donde tenía guardado el libro más importante de todos, se encontraba vacío. Y antes de poder hacer algo, sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se desmayó.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Raven reconoció esa voz en seguida- Miren lo que tenemos aquí, a la dulce y encantadora titán Raven-

A pesar de la oscuridad, ella pudo distinguir la silueta de Slade entre las sombras, y su agobiante voz solo lo confirmaba. Intentó atacarlo, pero nuevamente fue inútil, al igual que intentar pedirle explicaciones o tan siquiera hablarle a causa del pañuelo.

-No te esfuerces, no vale la pena- dijo Slade adivinando las intenciones de Raven- Te hemos traído a un lugar especial para ti, un lugar en donde tus poderes no funcionarán no importa lo que hagas, y por lo tanto estás a nuestro merced-

_Desgraciado… ya verás cuando me libre de ti…_

-Ha, casi lo olvidaba, como podrás recordar, aún estoy interesado en obtener tus poderes, así que traje al experto en hechicería para que te ayude a colaborar un poco-

Raven rogó al cielo por que no fuera la persona en quien estaba pensando, pero lamentablemente sus sospechas eran correctas.

Lentamente un joven de armadura se dirigió a la parte más iluminada del lugar. Su cabello era largo y blanco, sus ojos azules y su rostro se encontraba tapado por una larga bufanda negra.

_No puede ser… esto no puede estar sucediendo… cómo es que salió de ahí…_

-Malchior el hechicero, a tus servicios, aunque claro, tú y yo ya nos conocíamos ¿Verdad Raven?-

_No es posible¿cómo fue que salió del libro con el cuerpo de Rorek?_

-¿Sorprendida?- preguntó Malchior mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura- Como podrás ver, tuve que tomar prestado el cuerpo de Rorek para no levantar sospechas de tus amigos-

-Malchior se hará cargo de quitarte tus poderes y otorgármelos, pero no te preocupes, no recibirás daño alguno. Ya que después de todo la destrucción del mundo será tu culpa, y a cambio de darme el poder para hacerlo, hemos decidido concederte el don de ser la única sobreviviente además de nosotros- explicó Slade con toda calma

-Una petición mía, por supuesto- explicó Malchior mientras se volvía a poner de pie y reía- Sería muy deprimente estar solo por el resto de la existencia, además extraño nuestras charlas- añadió mientras seguía riendo y se alejaba con Slade

Raven intentó zafarse de las cadenas que la sujetaban, pero era imposible, y lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño y caer acostada al suelo sin poder volver a levantarse.

Una a una las imágenes de todo lo que últimamente había ocurrido, iban pasando a través de sus ojos y su memoria. Las peleas con Chico Bestia y Robin, la chica con la que la engañaba Aqualad, el beso que probaba el engaño, las mentiras, los fraudes; su mente era un revoltijo de sufrimiento y tristeza mientras que las amargas lágrimas cubrían sus ojos. Raven no soportaría mucho más todo este sufrimiento, y para empeorarlo todo, sabía que todo era culpa suya

Si ella jamás se hubiera dejado sentir, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Ella y Robin continuarían siendo mejores amigos, podría molestar a Cyborg con Bee sin miedo a que le devolvieran la jugada, no tendría que haberse martillado en el centro comercial por encontrar ropa adecuada para todas las ocasiones, no tendría que haber ido a esa fiesta, y lo más importante, jamás habría sufrido de nuevo.

La vida ya se lo había hecho una vez, y ahora todo se repetía. Todo era su culpa, ya que no había prestado atención a lo ocurrido en la primera ocasión. Si no hubiera sido tan tonta, jamás habría caído en esa vil trampa.

Aqualad no se merecía el perdón, ella no merecía que la hirieran de esa manera tan espantosa. Lo único que quería era vivir tranquila y feliz¿acaso era demasiado pedir?

Y él se aprovechaba de ella, después de todo lo que le había dicho, todo por lo que habían pasado juntos y luego de haberle dicho tantos sentimientos que jamás creyó que alguien le diría.

Pero todo era una vil farsa… todo era un engaño… todo había sido una gran y horrible mentira…

Al mismo tiempo, pero en la torre oeste, el líder petirrojo caminaba indeciso hacia la habitación de Starfire. Luego de que Aqualad se hubo ido, el pasó a ser la víctima de los reproches del resto de los titanes. Lo habían acusado de ser demasiado agresivo por haber golpeado a su compañero sin pruebas, y para colmo ahora el canalla era él por haber roto el corazón de Starfire. Pero lo peor de todo era que tenían razón.

_Soy el imbécil más grande del planeta…como se supone que le explique todo ahora…no va a querer escucharme…soy un idiota… como pude hacerlo algo así… ¿y qué se suponía que hiciera?...no podía seguir fingiendo que la amaba el resto de mi vida… aunque la verdad… si la quiero… pero también quiero a Raven… esto no me puede estar pasando…_

Por fin llegó a la entrada de la habitación, pero su brazo no podía estirarse para tocar la puerta. Realmente estaba confundido, no sabía a quien amaba más. Ambas eran hermosas, pero Starfire se distinguía por su dulzura y amabilidad, mientras que Raven se caracterizaba por inteligencia y fuerza. Más lo más importante era que una de ellas le correspondía plenamente, y la otra no.

_Esta no es la primera vez… cuando me puse de novio con Starfire no estaba seguro de cómo Raven lo tomaría, pero ni siquiera le importó… solo somos amigos… para ella solo somos buenos amigos… ella nunca me verá de otra manera… mientras que Star… Star me ama… Y yo le correspondo diciendo que me gusta otra..._

-¡Cómo dejé que pasara esto!- Robin se llenó de furia y tiró abajo la puerta de Starfire sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía

Pero no hubieron gritos ni reproches, ya que ella no se encontraba en su habitación. Robin entró y observó todo con asombro, sedita tampoco estaba, su armario estaba vacío y todas sus cosas habían desaparecido. Lo único que él pudo encontrar fue una carta sobre la cama. Sin perder tiempo la leyó y luego la estrujó entre sus manos. Ya que en ella Starfire decía que deseaba pasar un tiempo en Támaran antes de regresar y que no se preocuparan por ella.

-Starfire- Robin pronunció su nombre mientras en su conciencia se acumulaba la culpa

Sin perder más tiempo comenzó a correr hacia el garage, tenía que alcanzarla y explicarle todo de inmediato. Pero antes de tan siquiera llegar al elevador, escuchó una voz desconocida desde otro pasillo. Al principio creyó que estaba escuchando voces por la desesperación, pero se volvió a repetir varias veces.

Lentamente caminó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero para su sorpresa, esta salía de la habitación de Raven. Así que entró sigiloso mirando el desastre que tenía a su alrededor, más no había nadie.

-Debo estar alucinando- susurró mientras volvía a irse

-No, espera por favor- Robin se dio vuelta sin entender lo que sucedía- Estoy aquí abajo-

El líder petirrojo se asustó al ver la imagen de un dragón de la página de un libro que se movía como si tuviera vida.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó temeroso

-Soy el caballero Rorek de Nol-

-No es cierto, tu me pareces familiar, eres el dragón que intentó engañar a Raven- Sabía que lo había visto alguna vez en alguna parte, pero se sorprendió de que su compañera no se hubiera desecho del libro

-Te equivocas, Malchior tomó mi cuerpo y salió del libro con la ayuda de un extraño sujeto y ahora tiene mis poderes y habilidades- explicó la imagen del dragón

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Ellos quieren destruir la ciudad o el mundo entero si es posible, pero los poderes de Malchior se encuentran restringidos por ese sujeto, y según entendí piensan usar los poderes de alguien aún más poderoso para sus fines. Tienes que sacarme de aquí o detenerlos pronto-

-No, lo que tú quieres es que te saque de ahí para que tú destruyas la ciudad- Robin se fue, no tenía tiempo para perderlo en tonterías

-No, por favor espera, te estoy diciendo la verdad-

-Sí seguro-

-Maldición¿Cuál era el nombre de ese sujeto? Era algo con Tr…-

-Aunque lo recuerdes no te servirá para convencerme- dijo Robin desde el pasillo

-Tra… Tla…Sla…Slade, eso era ¡Malchior está con un sujeto llamado Slade!- Robin volvió corriendo a la habitación y tomó entre sus manos la hoja con la imagen

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- le preguntó

-Apostaría mi vida en ello-

-Escucha, no puedo sacarte de aquí, pero necesito que me digas como puedo detenerlos-

Minutos más tarde, Robin iba en su motocicleta a toda velocidad por la ciudad, si había alguien que podía escucharlo ahora, era Aqualad. Pero primero tenía que encontrarlo. Para eso había utilizado la señal de su transmisor, la cual indicaba que se encontraba en las cerca de las montañas. Aunque para ser honesto no entendía que rayos estaba haciendo ahí.

Una vez que llegó no le costó mucho encontrarlo, ya que estaba sentado cabizbajo en una roca entre los árboles.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- le preguntó el joven atlante con una voz apagada-

-Solo venía a hablar contigo- dijo Robin calmado mientras se acercaba- Primero que todo, quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte golpeado sin razón, es que últimamente e estado muy confundido, y no sabía que hacer, pero ya resolví todo y no pienso molestarte ni a ti ni a Raven nunca más- dio un suspiro sin saber que más decir- De verdad lo siento mucho-

-Te disculpo, lo que no entiendo es que estás haciendo aquí, cuando deberías estar disculpándote con Starfire- dijo Aqualad mientras bajaba de un salto de la roca y caía al lado de su compañero

-Ella se fue a Támaran, pero tengo algo más importante que resolver ahora-

-¿Qué puede ser más importante?-

-Slade ha soltado a uno de los criminales más peligrosos de la existencia y ahora es su socio, si no los detenemos, cuando Starfire regrese no encontrará rastros del planeta-

-¿De quién estamos hablando?-

-De Malchior, un dragón que ahora tiene el cuerpo de un hechicero, y se asoció con Slade para buscar a alguien aún más poderoso para quitarle sus poderes y destruir todo- explicó rápidamente Robin- Por eso vine en busca de tu ayuda, necesito que rastrees todos los océanos mientras que el resto buscamos en tierra y aire, pueden estar en cualquier parte-

-¿Cómo se supone que los busque si ni siquiera he podido encontrar a Raven?- dijo indignado Aqualad, ya que no pensaba abandonar la búsqueda de su novia por culpa de unos psicópatas

-¿Aún no la encuentras?- dijo Robin impresionado, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella se había ido

-La señal de su transmisor no existe ni siquiera en los alrededores de la ciudad, y ya he buscado por todas partes y no puedo encontrarla-

-Oh no… no puede ser…- Robin acababa de comprender todo

-¿Qué pasa?- Aqualad no entendía lo que le pasaba a su compañero, pero la expresión de su rostro no señalaba nada bueno

-Aqualad¿Qué pasa si la persona con grandes poderes es Raven?-

-¿Te volviste loco? Eso no tiene sentido-

-Claro que lo tiene, Malchior ya la engañó una vez, él estaba encerrado en un libro de Raven y luego él la conquistó y la engañó para que lo dejara salir-

-¿Él hizo qué?-

-Y la última vez que peleamos contra Slade, él quería sus poderes, pero él único que puede quitárselos además de ella misma debe ser Malchior, así que debe haberlo soltado-

-Entonces Raven nunca se fue, sino que se la llevaron-

-Exacto, ella ya no se descontrola como antes, y es imposible que ella hubiera causada tanto desastre en su habitación-

-Tenemos que encontrarla- Aqualad se comenzó a preocupar de nuevo, ya si algo malo le pasaba sería toda su culpa, después de todo, el le prometió que no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera

-Pero dijiste que ya habías buscado en todas partes¿No te faltó ninguna?- El corazón de Robin latía cada vez más deprisa, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el futuro de todos estaba en peligro, en especial el de Raven

-En la única parte que no he buscado es el océano, supuse que Raven no iría por razones obvias, pero si en verdad se la llevaron, solo pueden estar escondidos ahí-

-Robin llamando a titanes cambio- El líder petirrojo encendió su comunicador mientras conducía su motocicleta hacia el océano a toda velocidad, siguiendo a Aqualad que iba en la suya

-Aquí Cyborg, viejo ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó el titán mitad máquina, después de todo ya era de madrugada

-Estoy con Aqualad camino al océano- Sin perder tiempo Robin le explicó sus suposiciones y le indicó que ambos equipos se dirigieran al océano y buscaron rastros de Slade y Malchior, quienes seguramente tenían a Raven

Momentos más tardes, los ocho titanes nadaban por su propia cuenta buscando en todos los rincones del océano alguna pista de los malhechores. Afortunadamente el control mental del joven atlante había permitido que los animales les ayudaran a transportarse más rápidamente, pero ninguno había visto algo sospechoso o fuera de lo normal.

Mientras tanto Raven dormitaba confundida y cansada apoyada en una pared hecha de piedra. Pero sus ojos se abrieron al instante cuando escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban.

-Buenos días, mi dulce Raven- la voz de Malchior sonaba calmada y amable, pero Raven pudo distinguir sus verdaderas intenciones

Raven se asustó un poco al ver que sus manos se acercaban a ella, pero él tan solo le quitó el pañuelo y se sentó al frente de ella.

-Eres un maldito, dime como fue que lograste escapar- Raven no iba a perder el tiempo hablando con un sujeto como él

-No te saqué el pañuelo para que me insultaras, sino para que pudieras desayunar, yo mismo lo preparé- dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con la mano y aparecía un suculento desayuno

-No pienso comer nada de lo que me traigas- dijo Raven enseguida mientras el desayuno desaparecía con otro movimiento de Malchior

-Entonces hablemos, como ya te había dicho, extraño nuestras conversaciones-

-No intentes jugar conmigo Malchior¿Cómo puedes hablarme así después de lo que me hiciste y de lo que piensas hacer conmigo?- Su forma y manera de hablar era tan amable, que despertaba en Raven un sentimiento más allá de la ira- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irónico?-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo calmado el hechicero- Si vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, tenemos que llevarnos bien-

-Prefiero morir antes de estar contigo- Raven intentó zafarse nuevamente de las cadenas que la ataban, lo único que deseaba era darle un buen golpe a ese canalla

-¿En serio¿Y con quién te gustaría estar? A ya sé, seguramente con el bebé bestia, estarías encantada- se burló Malchior- Tienen tanto en común que podrían hablar todo el tiempo sin problemas mientras comen tofu-

-¡Cállate!-

-Oh tal vez con Starfire, se parecen tanto que podría estárselas comiendo un tiburón y seguirían pensando que todo está bien-

-¡Ya basta!-

-Aunque pensándolo bien, podría ser con ese fantástico líder que tienes, de esa manera siempre estarías segura-

-Esto no es chistoso, cuando me desate voy a acabar contigo de una buena vez-

-No te creo- dijo Malchior mientras se volvía poner serio y se acercaba más a ella- Ya tuviste tu oportunidad y no lo hiciste, nunca te deshiciste del libro-

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones- dijo Raven mientras intentaba alejarse lo más que podía de él, pero su espalda chocó contra la pared y no pudo alejarse más

-Sí es cierto, no tienes que darme explicaciones, todo está muy claro, sé que aún sientes algo por mí, y no puedes esconderlo- dijo Malchior

-¡Estás loco si aún piensas eso!- gritó desesperada Raven, tenía que escaparse de ahí como fuera.

-¿Acaso me vas a decir que estás enamorada de ese tonto de Aqualad¿Me vas a decir que caíste en su trampa como caíste en la mía? Respóndeme Raven- Malchior tenía su rostro muy cerca del de ella y la sujetaba de los hombros con sus manos con fuerza

-¡Ya suéltame!- Raven no podía siquiera moverse, pero no era por las cadenas, sino por los tormentos que invadían su mente

-Ni siquiera puedes responderme¿Y sabes porqué? Porque tú no lo amas Raven- Malchior subía y bajaba el tono de voz todo el tiempo y la zamarreaba de un lado a otro- Él te engañó, te hizo sufrir y no le importó nada lo que tu sintieras-

-Ya déjame en paz- Raven intentaba hacer caso omiso a lo que oía, pero era imposible

-Te mintió, fingió que te quería he hizo que te tragaras todas sus palabras, pero nada de eso era cierto Raven, nada-

La joven titán ya sabía todo eso, pero aún así no le había dado tanta importancia, ya que muy dentro de ella, ella aún amaba a Aqualad. Pero las palabras de Malchior eran como un puñal en el corazón, que se clavaba más y más profundo con cada palabra que decía.

Lo peor de todo era que tenía razón, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, el sufrimiento la invadía más y más. Tenía que olvidarse para siempre de Aqualad y sus mentiras, de sus besos y engaños. Pero aún así, no podía dejar de sentir, no había solución para llenar el vacío de su corazón…

-Pero yo puedo ayudarte Raven- dijo Malchior como si pudiera leerle los pensamientos- Yo puedo ocupar un lugar en tu corazón, pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos sin que nadie nos moleste o interponga, ya está todo listo, te quitaré tus poderes para que nunca más vuelvas a sufrir y Slade se encargará de destruir a todos los que te causaron alguna vez sufrimiento. Luego podremos vivir juntos y ser felices, como tu tanto quieres- dijo Malchior mientras acortaba más y más los milímetros entre sus rostros

Raven no reaccionaba, los planes de Malchior eran todo lo que ella había deseado siempre. Tal vez el único que podría sacar al patán de Aqualad de su cabeza era Malchior, después de todo, él había sido el primero en haberle dejado sentir sin temor. Y seguramente sería el único.

Además, quería quitarle sus poderes para que ella pudiera dejar de sufrir, y eso no podía pensarlo alguien malvado.

Raven asintió lentamente mientras abría una puerta a las soluciones de su vida. Malchior se quitó la bufanda y tomó su rostro entre sus manos mientras se acercaba más y más.

Sin pensarlo y dejándose atraer por el hechicero, Raven dejó que sus labios se juntaran en lo que parecía un tierno beso. Poco a poco Malchior lo fue profundizando y ella correspondía sin conciencia alguna.

Pero no era igual, esto no era nada parecido a los besos que compartía con Aqualad. Esos besos eran cálidos y profundos, donde ella se sentía feliz y llena al saber que Aqualad era a quien tenía al lado, alguien que la cuidaría siempre y que la amaba sin límites respetándola siempre.

Pero este beso era frío y tosco. Malchior no le transmitía ningún sentimiento ni seguridad. Ella pensaba que con ese beso confirmaría que serían felices juntos, pero él ni siquiera la hacía sentirse más feliz. Solo la estaba engañando de nuevo, él tampoco la quería, solo quería sus poderes y aprovecharse de ella.

Raven comenzó a tomar conciencia como si estuviera despertando de un hipnotismo. Estaba besando a alguien que la había engañado ya una vez y que no merecía una segunda oportunidad. Estaba besando a un sujeto que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo. Estaba besando a una persona que ni siquiera amaba.

La joven titán separó sus labios e intentó alejarse, pero Malchior la tenía aprisionada contra la pared y no parecía nada contento.

-¿Qué sucede Raven¿Acaso no crees que yo pueda hacerte feliz?- Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo para responder cuando aprisionó sus labios con los de él besándola bruscamente

Raven no podía escapar y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de sus ojos mientras intentaba separarlo. Pero todo era inútil.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-

Malchior separó sus labios de los de Raven y se dio vuelta mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¿Acaso te molesta que tu novia me prefiera a mí?- dijo Malchior mientras tomaba a Raven del cuello y la ponía de pie

Raven pudo ver a través de sus ojos cristalinos a Aqualad y Robin a varios metros de ahí. Ambos mostraban en sus rostros una cara de enfado y furia descontrolada, pero ella no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, ya que el llanto había hecho que su garganta se ahogara por completo.

-¡Suéltala ahora y no la vuelvas a tocar!- Aqualad no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, su ira era tanta que su cuerpo estaba completamente descontrolado, y lo único que quería era hacer picadillo a ese sujeto

-Si tanto la quieres, ven por ella, pero créeme que ella no tiene intenciones de quedarse contigo- dijo Malchior- ¿No es así mi dulce Raven?-

Ella no podía contestar ni hacer nada, ni siquiera podía detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-¿Ya ves? Ella prefiere quedarse conmigo- dijo Malchior mientras acariciaba lentamente las mejillas de la titán

Pero no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que Aqualad se abalanzó contra él y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad. Mientras tanto, Robin aprovechó de romper las cadenas que ataban a Raven, la subió en su espalda y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

Malchior no tardó en darse cuenta de lo sucedido, así que decidió entrar en acción y con un solo chasquido de sus dedos Aqualad salió disparado contra una de las paredes de piedra.

-Lo siento, pero no creas que podrás descargar tu ira sobre mí tan fácilmente- dijo Malchior mientras comenzaba a irse tomando el mismo camino que Robin

Pero fue derribado casi enseguida por una patada de Aqualad

-Que lástima, porque pensaba convertirte en pedacitos- el joven atlante comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez, pero Malchior no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente

Mientras tanto, Robin se encontraba luchando contra una gran cantidad de robots de Slade. No era muy difícil derrotarlos, pero con Raven en la espalda, la situación se complicaba más y más.

Una vez derrotados todos los robots, se escondió tras unas rocas y dejó a Raven en el suelo.

-Robin a Cyborg-

-Viejo, dime que la encontraron, llevamos toda la noche buceando y ni rastros de ella- dijo Cyborg preocupado

-Está conmigo ahora, pero me es imposible sacarla de aquí sin ayuda, necesito que vengan aquí rápido- dijo Robin susurrando- Estoy en una cueva submarina, sigan mis coordenadas y avísenme cuando lleguen, temo que Slade ya se haya dado cuenta de que estamos aquí-

-Vamos para allá, Cyborg fuera-

-¿Raven te encuentras bien?- Robin estaba realmente preocupado

Al principio creyó que todo era una ilusión, pero luego se dio cuenta de que realmente había visto a Malchior besando a Raven.

-¿Qué te hizo?-

Raven no podía responder; sin sus poderes, su cuerpo se iba debilitando más y más. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, solo había visto a Aqualad golpear a Malchior y ahora veía la cara de Robin, pero no entendía nada.

Afortunadamente Robin sí lo hacía, por lo que enseguida intentó usar la conexión que había entre ellos, pero ella estaba tan débil que solo pudo entender que necesitaba salir de esa parte de la cueva, y pronto.

-Salgan de donde estén, Robin, sé muy bien que estás aquí- La voz de Slade se escuchaba a lo lejos por uno de túneles de la cueva

-Maldición- susurró Robin mientras volvía a colocar a Raven sobre su espalda y corría por otro de los túneles

Corrió en diferentes direcciones por diferentes túneles hasta llegar casi al otro extremo de la cueva, sabía que algo del otro lado obstruía los poderes de Raven, pero en este lado por lo menos estaría a salvo.

-Raven, voy a dejarte aquí hasta que recuperes todos tus poderes ¿De acuerdo?- La dejó escondida entre otras rocas y corrió hacia otro túnel por donde hace poco se escuchaba la voz de Slade

Él no iba a permitir que se le acercara, incluso si tenía que luchar él solo contra Slade para lograrlo.

-Estoy aquí Slade- dijo Robin listo para atacar

-Me parece bien, pero ¿Dónde dejaste a tu amiguita?- dijo Slade mientras aparecía detrás de nuestro héroe

-Tendrás que derrotarme para saberlo- lo desafió Robin

-Entonces prepárate jovenzuelo, porque esta será tu última pelea

-Eso ya lo veremos-

Los dos se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro, una y otra vez, dando golpes y patadas en todas direcciones. Era difícil saber quien llevaba la ventaja, ya que ninguno se cansaba de saltar, esquivar ni golpear. Robin estaba utilizando todas las técnicas y trucos que sabía en esta pelea, pero al parecer Slade no parecía impresionado.

-Al parecer voy a tener que usar un arma secreta para estimularte a pelear en serio- Ambos se detuvieron dejando una gran distancia entre ambos

Robin aprovechó de recuperar el aliento, en cambio Slade chasqueó sus dedos y dos robots aparecieron con una chica de largo cabello rojo.

-¡Robin!-

-¡Starfire!

-Ahora que se han encontrado, espero un mejor rendimiento de tu parte Robin- dijo Slade gustoso de ver que su plan había dado resultado- Dio la casualidad de que me encontré con ella en el camino y pude traerla hasta aquí-

-Eres un desquiciado y maldito canalla- Robin sabía bien que los poderes de Starfire estaban conectados a sus sentimientos, y como le rompió el corazón era lógico que no pudiera defenderse por sí misma- Prepárate Slade, ahora sí te la buscaste-

Mientras tanto Raven despertó súbitamente entre las rocas en las que Robin la había dejado. Ahora comprendía todo con claridad y sus poderes habían regresado. Tenía que buscar a Robin y salir de allí como fuera.

Pero no todo iba a salir todo tan perfecto, ya que apenas se hubo levantado, se dio cuenta que alguien estaba tras ella.

-¿Vas a alguna parte Raven?-

-Malchior- en ese momento recordó que Aqualad también estaba ahí- ¿Qué le hiciste a Aqualad?-

-¿Te refieres al sujeto que te hizo sufrir y te engañó?- preguntó Malchior

-Tú también lo hiciste por si no lo recuerdas- Raven ya no estaba segura de que era lo que pensaba sobre ellos dos, pero no dejaría que ninguno se le volviera a acercar nunca

-Vamos, ya hablamos de esto, podemos ser felices juntos-

-Trágate tus palabras Malchior, porque eso no pasará ni en tus sueños- dijo Raven haciéndole comprender al hechicero que su plan se había salido de control

-Ya veo, en ese caso, tendré que deshacerme de ti, igual que como lo hice con tu amigo¡Necronom calixto teria!- dijo mientras de sus manos salían dos rayos verdes

Afortunadamente Raven montó vuelo a tiempo y pudo esquivarlos. Pero Malchior continuó diciendo maleficios uno tras otro, y ella no podría esquivarlos todos. Así que apenas tuvo oportunidad atacó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- Energía negra salió de sus manos y le dio con todo a Malchior

Pero no funcionó, su armadura no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, eso no te funcionó lo última vez, y menos lo hará con este cuerpo de hechicero invencible- dijo él mientras se preparaba para contraatacar- ¡Arterum citro floix!-

Raven esquivó por poco el hechizo, y cuando se dio vuelta para ver las consecuencias, vio como la roca en donde había dado el conjuro, estaba completamente desintegrada.

Malchior aprovechó su sorpresa para volver a atacarla, pero Raven esquivaba uno a uno sus rayos.

-No podrás escapar para siempre Raven- dijo Malchior luego de convertir una roca en ácido- Tarde o temprano tendrás que pelear-

-¿Qué tal ahora?- Raven reapareció gracias a su aura detrás del hechicero y lo golpeó fuerte contra el suelo

-Eso no te servirá- dijo él mientras esquivaba una patada y lanzaba un encantamiento.

Desafortunadamente, Raven estaba muy cerca y no alcanzó a esquivarlo. Por lo que cayó agotada al suelo llena de dolor.

-Dile adiós a este mundo Raven, porque nunca más podrás regresar ¡Giax Setrium Blan!-

-¡No!-

Raven se tapó los ojos con las manos, sabía que aquel era un hechizo que la llevaría a la muerte, pero tuvo que volver a abrirlos al escuchar un grito de desesperación.

-¡Aqualad!- Raven no podía creerlo

Ahora ante sus ojos estaba Aqualad en el suelo, al parecer había recibido el impacto del encantamiento en vez de ella. Raven utilizó sus fuerzas para arrastrarse hasta él y ver como se encontraba, pero su pulso disminuía rápidamente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- al parecer Malchior estaba igual de sorprendido- Al parecer no me deshice de tu príncipe azul en nuestra última pelea, y ahora se sacrifica en vez de ti, que patético-

-Tu lo mataste- susurró Raven sin poder creerlo todavía

¿Acaso de verdad la quería¿Cómo era capaz de hacer esto si antes la había engañado? Ella no comprendía nada.

-Ra… Raven- susurró Aqualad

-Al parecer aún le quedan unos minutos de vida, que bicharraco más molestoso- dijo irritado Malchior

-Eres un tonto- lo reprochó Raven sin prestarle atención al hechicero- ¿Porqué lo hiciste?-

-Porque te prometí que no dejaría que nada malo te sucediera y que nadie iba a alejarte de mí, perdón por no cumplir la segunda promesa- dijo Aqualad mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos

-Hay por favor, creo que voy a vomitar- dijo Malchior sin poder creer lo que pasaba ante sus ojos- ¿No te vas a poner a llorar cierto?-

-Cállate-

-De verdad no entiendo como ese sujeto fue tan tonto para enamorarse de una ingenua como tu, es deprimente, ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que quienes se estaban besando no eran él y otra chica sino solo una simple ilusión-

-¿Qué?- Raven lo miró fijamente sin dar crédito a sus oídos

-Y la mejor parte fue cuando creíste que yo iba a ser tu vida feliz, fue tan patético que casi estallo de la risa- se burló Malchior- ¿De verdad te creíste todo eso?-

Pero la mente de Raven ya no le prestaba atención.

_Aqualad no me engañó… él nunca me mintió…él siempre me quiso…Aqualad vino a salvarme y acabó muerto por mi culpa…_

-Querida no vayas a empezar a llorar- dijo Malchior mientras se preparaba para atacar de nuevo

Pero ninguna lágrima salió de los ojos de Raven, sino que se colocaron blancos y un aura blanca rodeó todo su cuerpo, desde su falda azul hasta el último de sus cabellos.

-Esta vez no te salvarás de mí Malchior, te lo puedo asegurar- dijo Raven mientras se disponía a atacar

-Eso ya lo veremos- respondió el hechicero

* * *

Jeje ¿Les gustó? Ya sé que la última parte estuvo de película y quedó medio cursi, pero tienen que admitir que fue bonito jeje

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, y perdón por volver a dejarlos en suspenso, pero era necesario.

Intenté cumplir con todas las peticiones, pero no estoy segura de si las cumplí todas, espero ansiosa sus críticas y comentarios porque de verdad me sirven mucho y son todos muy bienvenidos.

Gracias por leer mi historia, y por cierto, les aviso desde ya que no pienso matar a nadie, ya que odio ese tipo de finales, siempre termina alguien muerto, pero en este caso no ¿Entonces como se salvará Aqualad?

Ishii Sen Ling


	11. Todo tiene un final

Me merezco lo peor por no haber escrito antes, lo sé. Pero les pido mis disculpas y espero que este capítulo final lo recompense.

Sentimientos Confundidos: Capítulo 11

Todo tiene un final

Raven se puso de pie mientras un aura blanca la rodeaba. Su pelo largo color lavanda ondeaba en todas direcciones al sentir el gran poder que emanaba de sí misma. Sus ojos estaban blancos, y su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo.

-Algo me dice que esta vez pelearemos en serio- dijo Malchior retador

Más ella no contestó, solo se dignó a levantar un poco su brazo derecho mientras todo su alrededor fue cubierto de energía gris.

-Detener el tiempo no lo va a salvar Raven- dijo el hechicero

-Solo me encargo de que nadie detenga esta pelea- dijo ella con un tono que hacía notar como hervía su sangre- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿No te bastó con hacerme sufrir una vez? ¿No te fue suficiente haberme destrozado por completo cuando nos conocimos?- preguntó alterada mientras se preparaba para atacar

-Creo que estás exagerando, yo solo creé algunas ilusiones de tu chico con otra chica, la única culpable de todo esto eres tu Raven-

-No intentes hacerme sentir culpable. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haber quemado el libro luego de haberte encerrado de nuevo-

-Eso no es cierto, aún recuerdo nuestro beso de hace un rato Raven, y sin lugar a dudas puedo decirte que sé que aún me quieres muy dentro de ti-

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?- preguntó indignada la joven titán- Luego de encerrarte lo único que quería era hacerte pedazos, y ese sentimiento aún persiste en mi interior-

-Disculpa, ¿Dijiste sentimiento?- dijo Malchior como si no hubiera oído bien- Déjame recordarte querida que tu no puedes sentir, y si alguna vez sentiste algo por mí, te aseguro que no fue odio-

-Pues estás muy equivocado si eso es lo que piensas Malchior, lo único que me hiciste sentir fue un poco de alegría al saber que por lo menos había alguien que no me consideraba rara además de mis amigos. Pero eso cambió y se convirtió en desprecio absoluto- aclaró Raven

-Parece que no importa lo que diga, vas a continuar rechazándome- se lamentó el hechicero- No me dejas más remedio que tener que liquidarte, a menos, claro, que me des una tercera oportunidad-

-¡Eso no pasará ni en tus sueños!- Raven perdió por completo la paciencia y atacó con un gran rayo de energía negra a su contrincante

Malchior logró esquivar el rayo por muy poco con un salto y ahora se preparaba para atacar.

-Es una lástima, la hubiéramos pasado muy bien juntos- dijo él mientras le lanzaba a Raven tres rayos verdes y ella los esquivaba con facilidad- Solo hay un par de preguntas que aún tengo en la cabeza, por ejemplo ¿Cómo fue que ese bagre se enamoró de ti?-

-Su nombre es Aqualad- respondió ella mientras atacaba lanzándole varias rocas y logrando golpearlo con una- Y no voy a malgastar mi tiempo explicándote cosas que nunca entenderías-

-Sí, tienes razón, tratar de entender como esa sanguijuela se sintió atraído por alguien tan ingenua, tonta y fea como tú es algo que nunca entenderé- Más Malchior calló al ser derribado por varios rayos de Raven

-Él pudo ver más en mí de lo que tu tan siquiera puedes imaginar- dijo ella mientras derribaba al hechicero con un golpe bajo

Pero fue recién entonces cuando comenzó la verdadera pelea. Malchior se levantó molesto, y dando unos cuantos pasos se lanzó contra Raven derribándola con una gran bola de energía. Lo cual causó que se golpeara fuertemente contra una de las paredes rocosas. Más nuestra joven titán no iba a darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Ella montó vuelo y tomó con su energía las rocas de su alrededor para luego lanzarlas con toda su fuerza contra él.

Malchior logró esquivar la mayoría con dificultad, y una de las rocas más grandes había dado contra su pie, por lo que perdió agilidad y velocidad en la pelea.

-Ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito Raven- dijo Malchior lanzando encantamientos en todas direcciones

Pero ella los esquivó uno a uno con increíble destreza mientras volaba. El problema vino cuando su contrincante la atacó con peligrosos rayos ácidos y varios llegaron al lugar en donde estaba Aqualad. Sin perder tiempo se lanzó en picada y lo arrastró hasta un lugar más seguro.

-¿De qué te sirve salvar un cuerpo sin vida?- preguntó Malchior mientras aprovechaba la situación para seguir lanzando maleficios

-Tú ni siquiera le llegas a los talones- Le argumentó la joven titán mientras cubría el cuerpo de Aqualad con une escudo protector y se lanzaba cuerpo a cuerpo en contra de Malchior

-¿No estarás intentando aprovecharte de la situación para otro beso, verdad?- dijo Malchior mientras le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara

-¿Tan desesperado estás Malchior?- Raven concentró un poco de energía y la lanzó en contra del hechicero para derribarlo

-Ya quisieras- Logró susurrar antes de acabar en contra de una de las paredes

Pero el efecto del golpe fue más doloroso de lo que parecía, ya que Malchior chocó tan fuerte contra la pared, que se provocó un deslizamiento y parte del techo en donde él se encontraba se le desplomó encima.

Pero él no era tan débil como para dejarse vencer por una simple chica descontrolada, por lo que apenas logró liberarse de las rocas que tenía encima, atacó al punto más débil de Raven, su corazón.

-¿Cómo es que nadie te teme con esos poderes tan destructores que posees?- le preguntó mientras la atacaba enviándole más rayos- Seguramente las almas de tus amigos tiemblan cuando te ven usarlos-

-No lo vas a conseguir Malchior, si crees que vas a provocarme más de lo que ya lo hiciste, estás equivocado- dijo la joven titán esquivando los rayos y mandándoselos en contra

-¿Provocarte? No, la palabra correcta hubiera sido descontrolarte, mi querida Raven, pero ¿Para qué hacerlo si tu nunca has podido controlarte?- Malchior esquivó los ataques y dejó que sus palabras produjeran efecto

-¿De qué estás hablando? Mis sentimientos están en orden- reflexionó Raven

-Eso no es cierto, mira lo que está a tu alrededor, todo destrozado, la cueva en ruinas, y todo porque te hice enojar. No puedes sentir Raven, no puedes y jamás podrás hacerlo. Ya que si lo haces traerás infortunios a todo aquel que te rodee. Eres un peligro para todos, eres como una bomba de reloj que espera a que se acabe el tiempo para explotar. No entiendo por qué intentas proteger a la gente que tarde o temprano destruirás-

-¡Ya basta!-

-Eres un demonio, y ese es y siempre ha sido tu destino. Tu deber es destruirnos a todos y caer en la oscuridad, nada en este mundo podrá salvarte Raven-

-¡Detente!

-¡Y nada podrá protegernos de ti!-

-¡Suficiente!-

-¡Nada!-

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso de agua. La paciencia de Raven llegó a su límite y todo a su alrededor comenzó a explotar.

Malchior la observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Disfrutaba ver como todo a su alrededor iba desapareciendo y convirtiéndose en simple polvo.

Raven no podía controlarse, era demasiado poder para ella, demasiado sufrimiento y simplemente no podía detenerse. El poder emanaba de ella y absorbía todo a su alrededor.

Todo era cierto, era un peligro para todos, y lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarse absorber por todo ese poder y desaparecer para siempre.

Pero cuando Raven abrió sus ojos por última vez, su poder descontrolado estaba a punto de tocar a Aqualad. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera, no podía. Él había dado su vida para que ella pudiera vivir. Y ahora ella se estaba dando por vencida por las simples palabras de un hechicero. No, no podía dejar que esto continuara. Si algo valía la pena en este mundo, era hacer valer su vida, por lo menos por Aqualad, para que su sacrificio valiera la pena.

Lentamente la sonrisa se borró de los labios de Malchior. La energía oscura de Raven retrocedía y se concentraba en la joven titán. Su color cambió de negro a un blanco intenso y ahora era ella quien sonreía.

-No puede ser, es imposible- susurró Malchior ante su sorpresa

-Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor Malchior, y ya me cansé de ti y tus inútiles palabras-

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto Raven, de haberme rechazado y haberme intercambiado por un bagre! ¡Jelia Iraux fliox tem arty!-

-¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!-

Lo que quedaba de la cueva fue iluminado por un gran choque de energías y todo terminó con una gran explosión. Las rocas saltaban por todas partes, y el polvo invadía todos los túneles de las cavernas subterráneas.

En una esquina, alguien se mantenía de pie con firmeza, su cara mostraba cansancio y lentamente su rostro se tiñó con sangre.

-Algún día te vas a arrepentir... te lo prometo- susurró como últimas palabras el hechicero Malchior antes de caer contra el suelo mientras su cuerpo inerte tomaba su figura original

Del otro lado, un escudo protector blanco se había formado para proteger a dos personas. Aqualad permanecía recostado en suelo, y a su lado Raven sonreía con la cara llena de cansancio. Su cuerpo se encontraba muy débil por el exceso de poder que había utilizado, pero aún le quedaba suficiente para hacer lo que debía. Lentamente colocó su mano en la frente de Aqualad y pronunció unas cuantas palabras antes de caer a su costado.

Al día siguiente, Raven abrió lentamente sus ojos. De inmediato pudo deducir que se encontraba en la enfermería. Pero a diferencia de veces anteriores, esta vez recordaba con exactitud todo lo que había ocurrido.

Su cuerpo ya había recobrado algo de energía, y sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó de la cama y salió de la enfermería. Corrió por todos los pasillos de la torre-T y finalmente cruzó la puerta que llevaba a la sala común.

Tal y como lo esperaba, ahí estaba la persona a quien estaba buscando. Aqualad se encontraba de espaldas mirando por la ventana, y afortunadamente se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

No había nadie más en la sala común, y con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, él se giró para verla.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno de los dos reaccionara. Pero finalmente fue Raven la que interrumpió lo que parecía un eterno silencio. Una a una las gotas de sus ojos brotaron sin que palabra alguna saliera de sus labios. Lentamente caminó hasta Aqualad, quien se mantenía inmóvil observándola. Y cuando solo los separaban unos cuantos pasos de distancia, él se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Raven correspondió el abrazo y sintió la mano de Aqualad pasar sobre sus mejillas para sacarle las lágrimas.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento- Se disculpó Raven entre sollozos

-Tranquila Raven, nada de eso importa- La consoló Aqualad

-Por supuesto que importa, desconfié de ti y dudé de todo lo que me dijiste. Si no lo hubiera hecho nada de esto hubiera pasado. Casi mueres por mi culpa, lo siento tanto- dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos

-Eso fue mi culpa, si te hubiera dicho lo que intentaba hacer con Chico Bestia y Terra, no habrías sufrido por mi culpa. Y luego tu salvaste mi vida, y créeme que siempre te estaré muy agradecido-

Raven notó que el tono de Aqualad era distinto, algo raro estaba pasando.

-Pero esto no puede seguir así- dijo Aqualad mientras dejaba de abrazarla y le levantaba el rostro para verla a los ojos- Esto se está saliendo de control Raven-

-¿Qué?- Raven no podía creer lo que escuchaba

Ella entendía que él estuviera enojado con ella por todo lo que había pasado. Había desconfiado de él y por su culpa habría muerto. Pero si él le hubiera contado sus planes ella no habría desconfiado, y sino fuera por sus poderes curativos él no estaría en este mundo. Además ¿No le había demostrado todo lo que lo quería en la pelea contra Malchior? Nada de esto tenía sentido.

-Desde que salimos juntos nada es igual, nuestros amigos se pelean entre ellos y con nosotros por nuestra culpa, y ahora los villanos se aprovechan de nuestra relación para que nos hagamos daño. Esto no puede seguir así- explicó el joven atlante

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Chico Bestia y Robin casi se vuelven mis enemigos desde que comencé a salir contigo-

-¿Robin?-

-Sí, está enamorado de ti y cuando creyó que te había engañado, cosa que no hice, casi me aniquila enfrente de todos. Pero ahora está en Tamaran con Starfire intentando reconciliarse porque se dio cuenta de que ella es su verdadero amor- dijo Aqualad- Y luego están Slade y ese tal Malchior o como se llame. Slade se escapó y ya nos a utilizado muchas veces como carnada para conseguir lo que quiere del uno o del otro. Y en cuanto a Malchior, ahora no existe, pero quien sabe si de verdad lo destruiste para siempre-

Raven no podía reaccionar, era demasiada información de un solo golpe.

-No podemos seguir juntos- concluyó el joven atlante con una expresión en el rostro que mostraba dolor- Mientras más tiempo pasamos juntos, más te expongo al peligro, no quiero que te pase nada malo. Lo mejor es que nos olvidemos de todo esto y lo dejemos como un bello recuerdo- Aqualad comenzó a caminar hacia la salida lentamente, como si lo hiciera en contra de su voluntad

-¿Un bello recuerdo?¿Quieres que piense que todo lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un simple recuerdo y nada más?- Raven preguntó atónita mientras caminaba con paso firme hasta él- Lamento decepcionarte, pero todo lo que pasó jamás será un simple recuerdo para mí-

-Raven entiende... -

-No quiero entender, Aqualad, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, sin ti jamás me hubiera dejado sentir, nunca habría hecho cosas ni conocido lugares tan maravilloso como los que vimos juntos, gracias a ti logré controlarme por completo, no, eso no puede ser un simple recuerdo- explicó Raven mientras ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos-

-Nunca voy a hacerte entender, ¿Verdad?- dijo Aqualad con una sonrisa proclamando su derrota- Esto va a ser muy difícil, te lo puedo asegurar-

-Después de pasar por todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿Qué puede ser más difícil?- preguntó Raven mientras se envolvía de nuevo en los brazos del joven atlante

-Sea lo que sea, no quiero saberlo. No sé que fue más difícil, si conquistarte o mantenerte a mi lado- dijo Aqualad

-¿Ahora sí quieres mantenerme a tu lado?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Hace medio segundo intentabas deshacerte de mí-

-Intentaba protegerte- dijo él con tono acusador- Pero no se puede convencer a la gente tan terca como tu- añadió con una sonrisa

-¿Y eso que significa?- preguntó ella alzando sus cejas

-Que tu nunca serás un simple recuerdo para mí Raven, tú eres mi eterno presente-

-Esto se está volviendo demasiado cariñoso para mi gusto- susurró ella mientras sus rostros se acercaban el uno al otro

-¿Tu crees?- susurró Aqualad mientras juntaba sus labios con los de Raven en un tierno beso

Raven posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y él rodeó con sus brazos su cintura. Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando, pero como la mayoría de los casos en esta historia, tuvo que ser interrumpido por la llegada del resto de los titanes que llegaban de la tienda con muchas cajas de pizza.

Aqualad separó sus labios enseguida de los de Raven, sabía que no le gustaba que sus amigos los vieran así. Pero para su sorpresa, ella no le dio importancia y volvió a juntar sus labios frente a todos.

-Viejo, esto se está poniendo demasiado extraño para mi gusto- exclamó Chico Bestia

-Nada puede ser más extraño que ver a esas chicas en el centro comercial pidiéndote un autógrafo- le dijo Speedy

-Que puedo decir, mis atributos van más allá de la frontera- respondió el joven verde mientras se lucía ante todos

-El día que logres conducir sin pasarte una luz roja o sin chocar, será el día en que crea en eso- dijo Cyborg

-Es decir ¿nunca?- preguntó Bee divertida colgada de un brazo de Cyborg mientras todos reían

-¿Por qué siempre todos terminan riéndose de mí?- exclamó Chico Bestia

-Oigan tórtolos ¿Van a querer pizza o no?- preguntó Cyborg a Raven y Aqualad que seguían abrazados del otro lado de la sala

-No creo que haya peligro si me sueltas de aquí al otro lado de la sala- dijo Raven intentando caminar

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó Aqualad divertido

-Es una posibilidad- respondió Raven con un último beso

Chan chan chan chan ¿Qué tal? Sí ya lo sé, un poco corto, pero ya era hora de llegar al final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido mi historia. De verdad muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y a todos los que me apoyaron.

No olviden dejar reviews para ver que tal quedó el último capítulo, y si lo desean, pues estoy pensando en escribir otro fic con esta pareja tan inusual pero bella. Nos vemos pronto y gracias en serio a todos, saludos y espero que les haya gustado

Ishii Sen Ling


End file.
